I made out with a rockstar
by PinkieNStockingsGirl
Summary: When the girls wreak thier dads car , and they don't have the money to pay for it. Having no choice the girls enter the battle of the bands,but because the Rowdyruffboys will be there just to be careful they change thier names and looks. Will it work?(ON HOLD, CHAPTERS ARE BEING REWRITTENED)
1. Chapter 1So it begins

_**I made out with a Rockstar**_  
**(ALL CHAPTERS ARE BEING REWRITTEN, UPDATE WHEN THEY ARE ALL FINISH)**  
**By the way I don't own anything , ONLY MOLLY, MS. RICE, I don't own the music AT ALL ! Please enjoy**  
**Chapter one screaming girls**  
**Blossom Pov**

"THESE GIRLS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Buttercup yelled. We were all in the hallway, it was a Friday and today was the day of the RowdyRuff Boy now known as_** Rowdyruffnrock Boyz**_. They're now Rockstars and all their songs are sellers to people (mostly girls) all over the world.

"THEIR THEY ARE!" yelled Megan. All the girls screamed as they ran to the school door's. Bodyguards backed up the girls as the RowdyRuffs made their way through.

"They make me sick!" Buttercup said.

"When I see them all I think is EW!" Bubbles said.

"I can't believe the_** FRIDAYS**_ band got cancled because the Rowdyruffndumb out sold them!" I said. Bubbles and Buttercup nodded.  
"Someone needs to take them down!" Buttercup said. Just then Brick, Boomer and Butch stopped and looked at us and smirked.

"Well isn't it the Powerlosers?" Brick said as his brother chuckled.

"And isn't it the Rowdydumb boys? Dumb(Brick) Dumbo(Boomer) and they need to make up another name for dumb for you (Butch) ." Buttercup said as Bubbles giggled and so did I.

"Very funny Butter-butt!" Butch said.

"What are you guys doing back?" I asked.

"Well if you must know which you should, some people in this school are signing up to get into Battle of the band. If they win they get to become Rockstars and sing with us on our new song." Brick said.

"And who the heck would want to sing with you?" Buttercup said.

"Unlike you girls, people who can sing!" Brick said Just then girls were running down the halls.

"Well got to go." Brick said as him and his brothers flew down the hallway followed by screaming girls.

"HEY! I CAN SING!" Bubbles shouted but they were to far away to hear.

"HOW DARE THEY! I CAN SING! WE ALL CAN ! YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK WE SHOULD DO!?" Bubbles said.

"What?", Buttercup and I both asked .

"We should enter the battle of the band and kick their butts !", Bubbles said.

"What ? Girl I don't have anything to prove to them anything. Shoot ! I know I can sing!" Buttercup said.

"And beside we don't even have time for stuff like that." I said.

"Fine! I guess you guys are right." Bubbles said as the first bell rang. We all hurried to class.

**A little short, I know but I hoped you liked it ! And please review! Chapter two on the way!**


	2. Chapter 2 OH MY GOD YOU BROKE THE CAR

**Sorry it took long . Anyway enjoy .**

**Chapter two OH MY GOD YOU BROKE THE CAR**

Bubbles Pov

We were all getting ready to go to the movie . Buttercup and Blossom were in the car waiting for me. I quickly rush down stairs and out the door.

"Finally!", Buttercup said as I got in and Blossom pulled away. We were taking our dads car while he was out-of-town for a few weeks but he doesn't even know were driving his car.

"Buttercup? I don't think dads going to like the ideal of us using his car with out his permission.", Blossom said turning down the next road . I was texting .

"Blossom nothing bad will happen. Don't worry! It's not like were going to wreak the car.", Buttercup said. Just as we were heading down the road I saw a little puppy in the road and we were heading right for it!

End of Bubbles Pov

Bubbles was the only one to see the puppy nobody else in the car saw it. "BLOSSOM! LOOK OUT FOR THAT PUPPY!", she yelled which scared Blossom so much the car was kinda leaning to the side. Buttercup was getting nervous cause she didn't want the car to flip over.

"BLOSSOM! THIS CAR IS LEANING TO CLOSE TO THIS EDGE!" Buttercup yelled. Blossom felt like jumping out of the car she'd never been so freaked out in her life . It was ether the puppy's life or falling off the edge? The wheels of the car slipped on water from the road which turned the car facing the edge and went down the hill.

"AHHHHH!",sreamed Blossom.

"THIS IS NOT COOL MAN !", Buttercup screamed.

"I wonder whats comes on Tv tonight ? Do guys know ?" Bubbles asked. Buttercup turned around to look at Bubbles crazy.

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO WATCH TV IF WERE DEAD ?" Buttercup snapped. Bubbles eyes widen.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE? I GOT A CALL MEGAN AND TELL HER!" Bubbles said she got out her phone.

"Hello! Hey Magan! Guess wat? I'm about to die! I know! Oh and do you know what comes on Tv tonight? Oh really! Thats great! Ok I'll tell them! Guys! Megan saids that** Americas Next Top Model** comes on! Isn't it great?" before Bubbles come say anything eles Buttercup grabbed the phone from her and hung up.

"BUTTERCUP THAT WAS RUDE!" Bubbles said. Buttercup rolled down her window and threw the phone out the car.

"BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM DID YOU SEE THAT? SHE JUST THREW MY PHONE RIGHT OUT THE WINDOW!" Bubbles yelled but Blossom said nothing she was still freaked out but when Bubbles and Buttercup started to fight more it got on her nerves.

"WELL YOU WERE JUST ON THE PHONE TALKING ALL CALM LIKE NOTHING BAD IS HAPPENING!" Buttercup yelled.

"I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHAT WAS COMING ON TV TONIGHT!" Bubbles yelled as the car went faster into the woods.

"YOU ARE SO-"

"SHUT UP!" Blossom yelled. They both stopped and looked at her.

"HOW CAN YOU TO BE FIGHTING LIKE THIS WHEN WE'RE ALL ABOUT TO DIE! WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER TOOK THIS CAR! WE SHOLD HAVE FLEW THERE! AND NOW WE'RE ABOUT TO PAY!" Blossom yelled. Buttercup and Bubbles both looked down they should have listen to Blossom in the first place she didn't think it was a good idea but it was too much rain to fly anywhere.

Just up a head was huge lake , and it looked about 50 ft and the car was headed right for it! Again, Bubbles who was about to say something saw the huge lake.

"UM GUYS! THERES A REALLY HUGE LAKE AND WE'RE HEADED RIGHT FOR IT!", Bubbles sreamed. The girls eyes wided open, they were hoping that they would hit a tree or rock or something like that. A lake was not on thier list. Not that crashing the car in the first place was either.

"OK I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY BEFORE WE ALL DIE!" Buttercup said as her two sisters looked at her.

"GUYS! I KNOW I CAN BE MEAN SOETIMES BUT I'M ONLY MEAN CUZ I CARE OK!" Buttercup siad , her two sisters nodded.

"GIRLS ! I KNOW I CAN BE BOSSY SOMETIMES ,BUT I DON'T REALLY MEAN IT, I'M ONLY DOING MY JOB!", Blossom said as Bubbles started to cry.

"BUTTERCUP I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING !" Bubbles said.

"WHAT IS IT SISTER?" Buttercup said as tears went down her face.

"WELL YOU REMEMBER LAST WEEK WHEN YOU COULDN'T FIND YOUR SKATE BOARD?" Bubbles said.

"Yeah?" Buttercup said.

"Well the reason you couldn't find it was because I broke it!" Bubbles admitted. Buttercups face that was sad turned into an angry one .

"YOU WHAT ?" Buttercup yelled.

"You heard me! I broke it! Good to let that out.", Bubbles said with a smile , but before Buttercup could even hurt her the car hit a tree somehow. The girls quickly got out. Lucky they weren't hurt but the car was. The front was all messed up and the window was cracked.

Blossom hung her head down low and Bubbles went over to comfort her.

"It'll be alright Blossom." Bubbles said but Blossom said nothing.

"Lets go home so I can call a tow and ask how much it coast to fix this. Shouldn't be much." Buttercup said as they flew off .

At home ...

"I told you! We were going to the movies and a dog was in the road and my sister freaked out. So we went down a hill and we were all screaming ahhhhh.. Are you laughing at me? Then why do I hear laughter? Yes you were laughing anyway the car was hit by a tree ... How the tree got there? Well it was PLANTED THERE, dah! Well you ask the most dumbest questions! Listen how much will this coast?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles and Blossom were sitting on the couch watching Tv. Blossom was still looking sad.

"It's going to be ok Blossom, Buttercup will handle it." Bubbles said as she went into the kitchen.

"WHAT? $500,000,000,000,000? ARE YOU CRAZY? WHO IS YOUR MOTHER? NO I WANT AN ANSWER! WELL SHE MUST HAVE DROPPED YOU ON YOUR HEAD IF YOU THINK I'M PAYING THAT MUCH! YEAH? WELL SAME TO YOU DUDE!", Buttercup yelled as she hung up the phone. She walked into the living room and flipped through the channels.

"That went terrible." she said.

"HOW CAN YOU FLIP THROUGH CHANNELS IN A TIME LIKE THIS?", Blossom yelled.

"Like this.", Buttercup said as she flipped through more channels .

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blossom screamed , just as Bubbles entered the room with popcorn .

"So is it bad news or good news ?" Bubbles said as she sat down and Buttercup reached for popcorn .

"Bad, it coast too much money, that we don't have." Buttercup said.

"How much?" Bubbles asked .

"$500,000,000,000,000." Buttercup said. Bubbles dropped the popcorn and Blossom screamed even more.

"We need a sign!" Bubbles yelled as Buttercup flipped through more channels.

"DO YOU NEED $500,000,000,000,000 ..."

"I can't believe my online boyfriend cheated on me..."

"BUTTERCUP! TURN IT BACK!" Bubbles said as she grabbed the remote.

"Did your house burn down? Did someone steal your stuff? Did youR sister break you dads car?", the tv man said.

"YES!", Bubbles and Buttercup shouted.

" HEY!" Blossom said .

"Well then you need to enter the BATTLE OF THE BANDS! GO HEAD TO HEAD WITH OTHER BANDS AND TRY TO MAKE IT TO THE TOP! THEN YOU WILL WIN THE MONEY AND A CHANCE TO BE APART OF A SONG WITH THE ROWDYRUFFNROCK BOYS! FOR MORE INFO GO ONLINE TO BATTLE OF THE BANDS .COM , REPEAT BATTLE OF THE BANDS .COM! AND THE ROWDYRUFFNROCK BOYS WILL BE THERE ! time may vary. Any question called 1-800-501-3788 or visit. SO DON'T MISS YOUR CHANCE GO TO BATTLE OF THE! ENTER NOW!"

Bubbles and Blossom ran to the nearest laptop. Blossom typed the name of the website. A web page popped up with guitars and drums as the background. Bubbles clicked on the info box at the bottom of the screen.

"Ok here are the rules ... 1 your bands needs a name, 2 your band needs a style, 3 your bands know their music before the day of the battle, 4 BE THERE ON TIME DOORS CLOSE AT 7:00 PM if not there you are out of the battle of the bands and 5 be ready for anything."

"Ok let's do it!" Blossom said but just before she could click on the enter button Buttercup walked in the room and said "HELLO!"

"Hello! See now you're getting it!" Bubbles said as she clapped her hands.

"No not that hello, hello warning!" Buttercup said Blossom looked at her.

"What are you talking about? We need this money and it's not dangerous what were doing!", Blossom said.

"Hello!-" but Bubbles cut Buttercup off.

"Hello!" Bubbles said .

"Shut up!", Buttercup .

"Ok!"

"Anyway... Did you not hear the man? He said the Rowdyruffnrock boys will be there! AND KNOWING HOW MUCH THEY HATE US THEY'LL TRY AND PULL ANYTHING TO MESS US UP!" Buttercup said .

"Buttercup they can not do that!" Blossom said.

"Hello!-"

"Hello!", Bubbles said .

"GET OUT!" Buttercup said pointing the door, Bubbles lefted.

"THIER THE ONE THAT MADE THIS THING! THEY CAN GET US THROW OFF IF THEY WANTED TO! WE JUST CAN'T WALK IN THERE WITH OUR REAL NAMES AND SAY WE'RE THE POWERPUFFGIRLS!" Buttercup yelled.

"Shes right Blossom, we just can't walk in there as the Powerpuffgirls. Beside one of the rules said that our band has to have a stlye but if were going do this we name a name to the band fits." Bubbles said standing the door way.

"Well first is everyone in?" Blossom asked.

"Teen POWERROCK?" Blossom said as she put her hand out.

"Teen POWERROCK !", Bubbles said running in and putting her hand on top of Blossom they look at Buttercup.

"I don't know what I'm getting myself into but lets hope it's a good thing. Teen POWERROCK!" Buttercup said.

"1,2,3 ...TEEN POWERROCK!" the girls said putting their hands in the air. Buttercup grabbed Blossom's and Bubble's hand and took them down stairs and out the front door.

"Where are we going?"Bubbles asked.

"To my best friends Sandy's shop!", Buttercup said.

"Why are we going there?", Blossom asked.

"Because Sandy's shop is a band style shop , she might have wat we need for our style.", Buttercup said.

"Oh ...", Blossom and Bubbles said as they went down the path.

**Hey ! srry bout the wait , this chapter took forever to write . so plzzz review !**


	3. Chapter 3 rush

**Chapter three Rush**

Tonight was the battle of the bands audition and their was about 150 people waiting in line. The Powerpuff girls were thrid in line. They were behind some band that were dressed in nothing but black.

The leader of the band turned around to give the Powerpuffgirls the evil eye.

"Is there something wrong with your eye or were you born like that?" Buttercup asked. She huffed and flipped her black hair .

"Very funny! Who are you guys anyway?" The girl asked harshly. Buttercup raised her eye brows.

"Well unlike you were people." Buttercup said.

"Well I wanna see you talk trash when you lose!" the girl said, flipping her hair "Oh and just to warn you my name is Dasha , D as in _**daring.**_These are my bros Len, Bill and Money Sign! We're known as the _**DARE**_. Known as the best of the best. Listen to me sing,"_****__LA LA LA_-"," Buttercup place a hand over Dasha's mouth.

"Don't ever sing again. Your voice is scaring me." Buttercup said taking her hand off her mouth. Dasha looked crazy at her.

"Oh yea, we'll see what the judges think. They know true singers when they see it." Dasha said.

"Well they might go blind when see hear you." Buttercup said as her sister chuckled.

"We'll see." she said as she turn around. Just then the _**Dares** _were called in.

"Watch and learn. Come on boys.", Dasha said as her and her brother walked in but in three seconds they were throned out.

"AND DON'T EVER SING AGAIN! I'VE NEVER HEARD SUCH! GET OUT, JUST GO, GET! AND DON'T COME BACK!" one of the judges yelled as the _**Dares**_ ran pass the PowerPuff Girls.

"NUMBER THREE!" called the person standing at the door.

"This is it girls! Lets give it all we got!" Blossom said as they walked in the audition room.

Four judges were all seated.

"And your names are ..." one of the judges asked. The girls all blanked, they didn't think about that. They couldn't say their real names it would will give it away that their the PowerPuff Girls.

"Well?" the judge asked again.

"Demi!" Bubbles said, she thought about Demi Lovato.

"Taylor!" Blossom said.

"Selena!" Buttercup said.

"And you guys are the_** Teen PowerRock**_?" they asked.

"Yea!" Bubbles said.

"Ok, well show us what you got."

Blossom stood in front of the judges, nervous. Bubbles got on the drums and Buttercup picked up the guitar.

_Rush _

_Blossom _

_Into your head , into your mind_

_Out of your soul , race through your veins_

_You can't escape , you can't escape_

_Buttercup _

_Into your life into your dreams_

_Out of the dark , sunlight again_

_you can't explain , you can't explain_

_Bubbles_

_Can you feel it _

_Can you feel it _

_Rushing through your hair _

_Rushing through your hair_

_Can you feel it _

_Can feel it_

_All together _

_Don't let nobody tell you your life is over _

_Be every color that your are _

_Into the rush now _

_You don't have to know how_

_Know it all before you'll try _

_Blossom _

_More then you land_

_spinning around _

_lifting your feet right off the ground_

_You can't believe this is happen now_

_Bubbles and Buttercup _

_Can you feel it _

_Can you feel it _

_Rushin through your hair _

_Rushin through your hair_

_Can you feel it _

_Can you feel it _

_Altogether _

_Don't let nobody tell you your life is over _

_Be every color that you are_

_into the rush now _

_You don't have to know how_

_Know it all before you'll try _

_Blossom_

_Takes you to another place_

_imagine everything you can_

_all the color start to blend_

_Buttercup and Bubbles_

_The system overloads_

_altogether_

_Can you feel it _

_can you feel it ..._

_don't let nobody tell you your life is over_

_be every color that you are _

_into the rush now _

_You don't have to know how_

_know it all before you'll try _

_Blossom_

_Don't let nobody tell you _

_Bubbles and Buttercup_

_Yea Yea Yea_

_altogether _

_Don't let nobody tell you your life is over _

_Be ever color that you are _

_Into a rush now you don't have to know how_

_Know it all before you'll try _

_Yea yea yea yea_

_yea yea yea yea_

**end of song **

"That was ... So amazing! You're in!" the judges said. The girls jumped up and down.

"Ok now get out!" the judges said.

"You don't gotta go home but you gotta get heck out of here!" they said as the girls ran out screaming with happiness, now the stress begins.

**Alright plz review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Something not right

**Chapter four Somethings not right **

At school ...

The Powerpuff Girls were all in Ms. Kay's math class but could nearly stay awake. They been up all last night going over their next song. Lucky, Molly was seated in the middle of them, trying to keep them awake.

"Alright class, heres are your math test grades from last week!", Ms. Kay said as she passes out the math tests.

She passed them to each student, her eyes grew wide as she got closer to Blossom, her favorite A+ student. When seeing that Blossom had gotten an F+, Blossom never made an F before. She could see Buttercup or Bubbles, but Blossom? She slowly put the paper on Blossom's desk.

Molly, who had got a A+ looked over at sleepy Blossom's paper. Her eyes widen, she looked over at Blossom. Poked her arm, Blossom pink eyes opened and she moved her red hair out her face and looked down to see her math paper marked with an F+. Her eyes widen as she blinked twice, she carefully picked up the paper.

"AN F!" Blossom yelled, which woke up Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Ummm Ummm the answer is 24! 24!" Bubbles yelled.

"Again...AN F!" Blossom yelled.

"An F+." Molly corrected. Blossom put her head on her desk, Buttercup picked up her paper. She almost fainted.

"I got an...A." Buttercup said. Blossom shot her eyes right at Buttercup's paper. Bubbles and Molly looked too. Right on Buttercups paper was an A, which was a shock cause she only gets F's!

"AN A!" Blossom yelled. "AND I GOT AN F! WHAT THE HECK! BUBBLES WHAT DID YOU GET?!"

"Um I gotta D! YAY!" Bubbles yelled but they all looked at her crazy. "What ?"

Blossom laid her head down on the desk and Buttercup did to. Molly studied them.

"This is unlike you guys." Molly said. "Blossom gets an F+ instead of an A? Buttercup gets an A instead of an F? And Bubbles gets an D instead of a C like alway? What wrong with you guys?"

They all wanted to answer their best friend but they knew they couldn't. They couldn't tell her that they entered a **_Battle of the bands_ **because Molly tells her mom, Ms. Rice everything and Ms. Rice knows their dad and Molly's mom loves to tell gossip, so, its best to button their mouth's.

"Um we've just been um busy lately. That's all." Blossom said but Molly raised an eyebrow at her.

"With what?" Molly asked.

"Um cleaning the house, other homework, you know, that stuff." Blossom said but before Molly could ask more. the lunch bell rang and the Powerpuff's dashed out the class room, leaving Molly to think.

_**(Music Record Company)**_

"PowerrockTeen?" Brick questioned the music manger.

"Yep, they been voted best teen rock music ever. Teen's love them." said the stage manger. Brick bit his lip.

"Any pics of them?" Brick asked.

"Um why yes. Here." said the music manager as he handed the pictures of the girls to Brick.

"Ok, that will be all for now.", Brick said as he shooed the manger away.

Brick flipped through pics of the girls on stage, he looked right at the girl with red hair and pink skirt. Her name was Taylor, the leader of the band .

The pic showed Demi, the girl with blonde pig tales. She was the drummer.

And last is Selena, the green-eyed girl. Plays the guitar.

He studied these girls, to him they looked like he had seen them before.

_**At Molly's house ...**_

"Blossom got an F+?!" yelled Molly's mother, Ms. Rice. "And Buttercup got an A! And Bubbles got a D! What is wrong with those girls?"

"It's like something is going on that they won't tell me, like a secret ...", Molly said. Her mother stopped washing dishes, and slowly turned to her brown-haired daughter. Hearing the word _**secret**_ made that women tick and made her think.

"Secret?" asked her mom in a low whisper. Molly nodded 'yes', "They been acting funny all week, they will not tell me anything at all. When I stop by their house they aren't there, they won't answer their phone, we don't chat on My space or MSN or Facebook or even Fanpop anymore! Its like now their too busy for anything.", Molly said her mother looked deep into her daughters eyes . "What could such good girls like them be hiding?", she thought.

"Oh well, I'd better go call Mindy so we can study our history together." Molly said.

"But I thought you were studying with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup?" Ms. Rice said.

"They said that they were to busy, and had other homework, night." she said to her mom and hurried up the steps .

Brick carefully looked at the pics but still he couldn't find anything.

"Who are these girls?", he asked himself .

Ms. Rice sat in the kitchen still . " _Like a secret ..."_, went through her head as she sipped her tea, and looked down the street out the window to where the powerpuff house was .

"I'll find out soon ..", said both Ms. Rice and Brick.

**I'm so sorry ppl , i've sooooooooooooo busy with school . Please reviwe !**


	5. Chapter 5 Almost caught

Chapter five Almost caught

"My guitar won't tune up and we gotta be one stage in three mins!" Buttercup said. It was the night of the next battle of the band and this time the Rowdyruffs will be there.

"Cause your turning it the wrong way." Blossom said fixing her hair up in a ponytail. Bubbles was putting blue eyeshadow on her drums for some reason, Buttercup saw this "What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm putting eyeshadow on my drums for good luck and to match my eyes!" Bubbles said, while putting more on.

"That stupid.", Buttercup said.

"Will you guys cut it out!" Blossom yelled . "Your getting on my nerves!"

"I'm not the one being an air head unlike Bubbles!", Buttercup said, pointing over too her blue-eyed sister.

"Yea...HEY!", Bubbles yelled, shooting her eyes right at Buttercup, but before she could say a thing-

"UP NEXT IS TEEN POWERROCK!", yelled the stage manager. Blossom stood up and got in the center in front of Bubbles and Buttercup. Buttercup picked up her green guitar and Bubbles put up her eyeshadow and got in front of her light blue drums.

"LETS WELCOME TAYLOR, DEMI AND SELENA!" the stage manager yelled as the curtains opened.

_Blossom part_

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way _

_she fleet it every day , and i couldn't help her _

_i just watched her make the same mistake again_

_Bubbles and Buttercup_

_Whats wrong whats wrong now _

_to many to many problems _

_don't where she belongs _

_where she belongs _

_All _

_She wants to go home _

_nobodys home _

_where she lives _

_broken inside _

_no place to go _

_no place to go _

_to dry her eyes _

_broken inside _

_Blossom _

_open your eyes _

_and look outside find the reason why _

_you been rejected ,and now you can't find what you left behind _

_Bubbles and Buttercup _

_be strong be strong now to many to many problems , don't know_

_where she belong , where she belong , _

_all_

_she wants to go home , but_

_no bodies home where shes lies_

_broken inside , no place to go _

_no place to go , to dry her eyes _

_broken inside _

_Blossom _

_her feelings she hides _

_Bubbles _

_her dreams she can't find _

_Buttercup _

_she losing her mind _

_Blossom _

_she falling behind _

_Bubbles _

_she can't find a place _

_Buttercup _

_she losing her faith _

_Blossom _

_shes falling from grace shes all over the place _

_yea , oh oh she wants to go home ,but nobody home it where she lies broken inside _

_aLL _

_SHES LOST INSIDE, SHES LOST INSIDE OH OH , YEA SHE LOST INSIDE , SHE LOST INSIDE OH OH, YEA _

"WE LOVE YOU TEEN POWERROCK!" yelled the crowd but the girls had one more song to go.

"Thank you! You guys are awesome!" Blossom yelled.

"Now lets finish off with one more song!" Bubbles yelled and hit the drum.

_Blossom _

_I'm just a girl who _

_kissed a boy who _

_is in love with someone else _

_I didn't mean to , feel the way I do _

_it just happen by itself .._

_All _

_And now I'm sick inside _

_Yea it makes wanna cry _

_I'm so sorry about last night it all happen so fast _

_I wanted it to last ,and the monment it flet so right _

_and now i'm sick inside _

_Blossom _

_hes stop by my house we were hanging _

_he was wonder where you are _

_we were walking , just talking _

_when kissed me by his car , _

_All_

_and now I'm sick inside _

_makes me wanna cry _

_I'm so sorry about last night _

_it all happen so fast , I wanted it to last , and the moment it felt so right , and now I'm sick inside _

_Blossom _

_Now I'm stuck with this_

_feeling in the pit of my soul _

_I guess I should've had a little self-control_

_i knew that it was wrong _

_Bubbles and Buttercup_

_I admit it _

_Blossom_

_I wish there was a way i could it all right i gotta tell you i that i put up a fight _

_But that would a lie , _

_all_

_and now I'm sick inside _

_yea it makes me wanna cry _

_I'm so sorry about last night it all happen so fast _

_I wanted it to last , and the moment it felt so right but now I'm sick inside _

_Now I'm sick inside , yea it makes me wanna cry , and the moment it felt so right _

_Blossom_

_I just a girl who _

_Kissed a boy who _

_is in love _

_Bubbles _

_with _

_Buttercup _

_you _

"AHHHH! THAT WAS AWESOME!", screamed the crowd waving their hands in the air, the girl walked back stage to see if the made it. They looked at the results.

"AHHHHHH!" Bubbles screamed

"We made it!", Buttercup yelled.

"Were going to the next round!", Blossom yelled .

"Congrats girls." said a voice behind them. They turned around to see a red-headed boy and two other boys on the side. It was the Rowdyruff boys.

"Um...Thanks." Blossom uttered to say .

"Your name's Taylor, right ?" Brick asked with a smirk .

"Um, yeah, that's right." Blossom said.

"And you two are Demi and Selena?" Butch asked.

"Yeah." Bubbles said.

"Have we met y'all from somewhere before, because you look oddly familiar?" Boomer asked.

"Um no."

"I don't think so."

"Never seen ya."

The girls sweated as the Rowdyruff Boys pressured them with question, they had to get out of their.

"Well would you look at the time, we gotta go." Blossom said turning away.

"Where?" Brick asked

"None of your-" Bubbles cut Buttercup off.

"To visit the needy." Bubbles lied , as Buttercup slapped herself .

"Oh, well ok. We'll see you next's month then at our after party, right?" Butch asked.

"After party?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah we alway have one. So, are you guys going?" Brick asked.

"Where is it gonna be at?" Blossom asked.

"Golden Club." Boomer said.

"Well ok, well see ya." Bubbles said as the girls turned away and walked out the building.

"I think Demi was checking me out." Boomer said.

"No she was not." Butch said

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"WAS TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO THINK!", Brick yelled .

"Theres something funny about those girl and we're gonna find out. Boys," Brick said "Its time we got involved."

**Uh-oh! I guess the Powerpuffs might wanna watch out ,now that the Rowdyruffs are getting involved . Please review. New chapter will come tomorrow. I DON'T OWN TH SONG ! OR ANYTHING!**


	6. Chapter 6 Getting involved

Chapter six gets involved

It was a wonderful snowy Friday morning. The paths and roads were covered in snow, which blocked mostly the roads. Molly dashed down the stair way into the kitchen. Her mother, Ms. Rice was making breakfast, pancake pancakes and eggs .

Molly poured the apple juice into her cup and coffee into her mother's, who sat the plate of pancakes and eggs on the wooden table and sat down.

"We're having a history test today and it'll early because of the snow." Molly said cutting her pancakes.

"Oh yes. Your teacher emailed me about that." Ms. Rice said "I wonder if the Powerpuff Girls know that?"

Molly rolled her eyes,"They might be to _**busy **_to even get to a computer."

"Oh well, make sure tell them that." Her mother said.

"If I see them." she said, her voice covered in rudeness, getting up from her chair with her dish in her hand.

Just then there was a knock at the door, answer it. It was Mia Canster, the new girl who lived right next door to them. She was hispanic and had long black hair. She wore a purple coat, black jeans, purple boots and black gloves. She had cheerful smile on her face.

"Why good morning ." Mia said, her hair blowing in the cold wind.

"Why good morning Mia." Ms. Rice said "Anything I can help you with?"

"Well I was wondering if Molly and I could walk to school together?" Mia asked, Molly thought for a minute, she always walked with Powerpuff's but they were late.

"Sure, let me get my bag!" Molly said rushing up stairs to her room, as she grabbed her bag she looked at the picture of her and the Powerpuff Girls together at a beach. She looked at how happy her life was when they were around, they were like her sisters but sisters are always there for each other. She slapped the picture down and grabbed her bag and left.

Mean while ...

"Come on guys! We said we would meet Molly!" Blossom yelled, Bubbles and Buttercup tried to catch up.

"I'm coming !" Bubbles yelled, Buttercup was eating a Taco she stole from a man water his flowers.

As they reached Molly's house, they saw that her mother was in her garden putting a cover over her roses.

"Um hello." Blossom said walking slowly along the path with her sisters.

Ms. Rice glanced at the girls, "Molly went to school that new girl, Mia Canster."

"Oh really..." Bubbles said with a bit of sadness.

"Yes, I'm very sorry girls..." she said looking their outfits .

"Umm girls? What happen to your clothes?" Ms. Rice asked, the girls looked down to see they had black spots on their clothes.

"Oh well the washer won't work, so, we have clean them with bath water." Blossom said.

"What about your lunches?" Ms. Rice asked.

"We stole it from that old man across the street." Buttercup said.

"Whats that smell?" Ms. Rice covering up her nose.

"We ran out of hot water and have to take a bath in Misses Potters bird bath." Bubbles said cheerfully.

Ms. Rice looked scare at the girls. No one was taking care of these girls. Then an ideal came to mind, she knew this was the time to find out what was up.

"Girls, that re-minds me, your father called saying he wanted you all to stay her till he got back.", Ms. Rice lied. All the girls eyes widen.

"WHAT?" they all yelled.

"Yes, so, after school go home and get your stuff, come back here. I'll have your rooms ready." Ms. Rice said cheerfully going into the house, leaving the Powerpuff's blanked.

"What just happen?" Blossom asked.

"I think Ms. Rice got involved." Bubbles said.

"Uh-oh ." Buttercup said.

**OH NO! Is getting involved ! HOW WILL THE GIRLS GET TO THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS NOW!? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 bag headed person

Chapter seven Bag headed person

"ANOTHER F!" Blossom shouted at her math paper. Bubbles carried Buttercup, who fainted, she made another A+. Bubbles got a D+ .

"Not only that, we're going to be staying at Molly's house and you guys know how her mother is." Bubbles said as they went up to their lockers, she dropped Buttercup on the floor.

"Just yell food." Blossom said taking her books out and putting them into her pink shoulder bag.

"BUTTERCUP! I GOT FRESH MADE TACOS!"

"WHERE ! WHERE!-H..HEY!" Buttercup yelled getting up. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"You got another A+." Bubbles said, Buttercup passed out again ,this time Blossom poured a bottle of water on her.

"Why is this happen to me? Am I becoming a nerd? I DON'T EVEN STUDY!" Buttercup snapped, shaking the water off her hair, though she didn't care.

"I KNOW! I STUDY! I GOT AN F+ AND YOU GET AN A+! WHAT WRONG WITH THIS WORLD!" Blossom yelled.

"I KNOW! I'M JUST AS ANGRY AS YOU GUYS! AHHHHHHHHH!" Bubbles yelled.

"BUBBLES!" Buttercup yelled.

"WHAT!" Bubbles yelled.

"SHUT UP!",Buttercup yelled .

"HEY!", Blossom yelled.

"WHAT!?" Bubbles and Buttercup both yelled.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?" Blossom asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! IT JUST FEELS GOOD!" Bubbles yelled at a Math teacher, who ran away.

"AHHHHHH!" they all screamed, people started to stare at them.

"Ok guys lets stop, people are starting to stare." Blossom said "And as for you Buttercup you, it's not the end of the world about getting an A ."

"Yeah maybe your right, maybe I'm not a nerd-"

"Buttercup! There you are!", said the math teacher, Mr. D "Just wanted to say great job on your math test your really an A+ student...Blossom you might want to pick up, Buttercup the new star." Mr. D walked away, Buttercup said nothing, Blossom looked angry and Bubbles was being Bubbles.

"I'm a nerd?! NO!", Buttercup yelled running out the school building with Bubbles and Blossom chasing after her.

At Molly's house ...

"Really? Your really from India?" Molly asked Mia, they were in Molly bedroom listen to music.

"Yes, and raised in New York." Mia said giggling along with Molly. To Molly it felt good to laugh, it felt good to laugh with friends and talk, it reminded her of times she use to talk to Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup. They would laugh and giggle about everything, they were basically sisters .

_Flash black _

_"TAG!", yelled Buttercup as she pushed Bubbles. "YOU'RE IT !" _

_Bubbles stood up to brush herself off . "NUH-UH I MADE IT TO BASE!"_

_"BASE IS OVER THERE BY THE TREE, NOT THE GRASS DUMMY!", Buttercup yelled . _

_"OH...WELL ...WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME ? I OBJECT!" Bubbles yelled. _

_"WERE NOT IN A COURT ROOM! WERE PLAYING TAG!", Buttercup yelled._

_"WELL IT LOOKS LIKE ONE!" Bubbles yelled, just then Blossom and Molly ran over to them. _

_"Guys! Whats going on now?!" Blossom asked . "Is Bubbles talking about court again?"_

_"Yes! She thinks the grass is base!" Buttercup yelled _

_"YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYER!" Bubbles shouted._

_"No more "**Law and Order"** for you, Bubbles!", Blossom yelled _

_"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Bubbles yelled "I SENTENCES BUTTERCUP TO JAIL!" Sentence_

_"WHAT?" Buttercup yelled "I SHOULD SENTENCES YOU TO JAIL FOR BEING STUPID!"_

_"*GASP* WHY I NEVER!", Bubbles yelled . Blossom , Bubbles,and Buttercup just kept on fighting. _

_Molly just started laughing , they all started at her , and soon they started laughing to . _

_"You guys are funny!" Molly said "I don't know what I do without you guys "_

_Bubbles kept giggling ,"I don't what I do without myself either Molly!"_

_"I'm not going to answer that!", Buttercup and Blossom said as they all kept laughing. _

_It was truly the best day ever _

_End of flashback _

That was the best day ever , she wish she could go back into time and start from there .

"YOUR FRIENDS WITH THE Powerpuff Girls?!" Mia asked picking up the picture of Molly, Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup at the first day of high school sitting at lunch, Buttercup got in trouble that day for knocking some kid out.

"Um...sorta.", Molly said slowly. "Why?"

Mia looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"I'M THEIR BIGGEST FAN!" Mia yelled. "I HAVE ALL THEIR DOLLS, ALL THEIR CD'S, PECIES OF THEIR HAIR-" Molly cut her off

"You have pieces of their hair?" Molly asked, freaked out a bit.

"Yep! Got it off Ebay!" Mia said. "Do you think I could meet them?"

"Well I don't know-"

"Molly! Could you come down here a min, please?" Ms. Rice asked from down stairs, Molly sighed getting up from her purple desk chair.

"I'll right back." Molly said heading down stairs. She sat on the sofa with her mother.

"What's wrong mom ?", Molly asked .

"Oh nothing, just that the Powerpuff Girls will be staying with us for a while till their dad gets back." her mother said, Molly eyes widen, she was shocked to hear that,but for some reason she was glad they would be staying over. It was first grade sleepover all over again.

"YES!" shouted a voice from upstairs, it was Mia. "I mean, can I sleepover for the weekend?"

"Sure Mia, just ask you m-"

"Hello mom ? This is your daughter, Mia. Um can I sleepover at Molly's for the weekend? Please? WHY DO I ALWAY HAVE TO STAY WITH BILLY? HES SIX YEARS OLD! HE CAN HANDLE HIMSELF FOR THREES DAYS! LISTEN WOMEN! THE POWERPUFF GIRLS ARE STAYING OVER AND I'M NOT GONING TO MISS THEM BECAUSE BILLY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH! WELL SAME TO YOU TO MOM ! Ok, I gotta go, love ya! Bye!", Mia said hanging her cellphone.

Ms. Rice and Molly looked scared for a moment at Mia.

"She said 'yes'! I'll go get my sleeping bag and video tape! See ya in a few!", Mia said rushing out the door.

"That girl is crazy. ", Ms. Rice said.

"Shes a little crazy-"

"YAHOOOOOOO! FIGHTING CRIME TRYING TO SAVE THE WORLD , HERE THEY COME JUST IN TIME THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!", sang Mia, who was doing cartwheels across the lawn.

"What have I gotta myself into ?" Molly said getting up from the sofa.

"How about you go over there and help them with their stuff , while I get the rooms ready ?", said heading up stairs . Before Molly could say a word her mother was already gone . Molly put on her brown sweater ,and left the house .

With the Powerpuffgirls

"NO!", Buttercup screamed running across people's lawns. "I'M A NERD!"

"BUTTERCUP! COME BACK!", yelled Blossom .

"SLOW DOWN!", yelled Bubbles "I NEED TO PUT MY EYELINER ON!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Buttercup screamed at a man getting his mail, and stole his taco. The man, ran away back into his house .

"Mmmmmmm...Good toca ! Anyway ...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Buttercup yelled across someone elses lawn.

Bubbles went up to a house ,and knocked on their door A man open it.

"What do you want?", he asked .

"Can you put my eyeliner on for me?", Bubbles asked holding up the blue eyeliner to the man in his red robe.

"What?!", the man said "Go away!"

The man closed the door , there was a another knock at the door, he open it again.

"Please?", Bubbles asked "I'll teach you a new song if you help?"

"I alway wanted to sing.", he said openning up his door wider. "Come on in!"

Bubbles skipped right on in.

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom yelled chasing her black, short haired sister. Buttercup was around the whole street yelling 'AHHH' to people.

"_OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH CAUGHT IN A BAD ROMANEC OH-OH-OH-OH-OH CAUGHT IN A BACK ROMANECE, I WANT LOVE AND I WANT YOUR REVENGE YOU AND ME COULD HAVE A BAD ROMANCE!"_, sang Bubbles and the man, as the man put the eyeliner on her left.

_"TICK TOCK ON THE CLOCK DJ BLOWING SPEAKER UP TONIGHT UP, TONIGHT I'M FIGHT TILL I SEE THAT RED LIGHT !" _Sang the man as he put more eyeliner on the right eye, Bubbles and man soon started dancing.

_"JUST DANCE GOING BE OK!",_ they both sang.

It was getting close to midnight and Molly waited at the Powerpuffs door. She kept looking at her time on her iphone, just as she was abou to leave she heard a murderes sream 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH' coming around the street, she got up and started to speed walk down the street, but the sream kept following her. She ran down the street, she saw that who it was behind her had a bag on thier head sreaming 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", sreamed the person "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, GET BACK HERE!"

"GO AWAY!", Molly yelled running as fast as she could, just then Bubbbles flew near her.

"Hey Molly!", Bubbles said cheerfuly "What up?"

"I'M RUNNING AWAY FROM A CRAZY PERSON!", Molly said pointing to the person behind her.

"Oh, I see. I'll sream with you ... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Bubbles said running with Molly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hey, this is fun! Lets see who can sream the loudest!", Bubbles said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! AHHHHHHHHHH!", sreamed the bag person .

"BUBBLES THIS ISN'T A GAME! THIS IS ALL REAL!", Molly yelled, Bubble's eyes widen. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHH!", Bubbles yelled as her and Molly turned around to see someone was behind the bag person, it looked like they were waving a axe in the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIER GONNA KILL US!", Bubbles yelled throwing her hands in the air sreaming 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' .

"AHHH!", sreamed Molly and Bubbles .

They beated down on Mollys door, Mia open the door. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE POWERPUFFGIRLS ARE HERE!", Mia said going outside shuting the front door locking the door .

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", sreamed Bubbles and Molly trying to open the door.

"Who's that coming up the road wearing a bag on thier head?", Mia asked cheerfuly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", sreamed the person with the other person running behind them.

"A KILLER!", Bubbles and Molly both yelled.

"Oh...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Mia sreamed along with Bubbles and Molly.

"AHHHH!" Mia yelled beating on the front door. "OPEN UP!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", sreamed the person coming down Molly's driveway .

"MOM! OPEN UP! PLEASE!", Molly yelled pounding on the door.

Bubbles soon passed out and Mia caught her. The bagged person and the person behind them were coming up the path. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", they screamed .

When Ms. Rice opened the door, she said ,"What going on out-!"

Bubbles woke saying , "Where am I- Oh yea know I remember! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AH!", Mia screamed hold Bubbles arms .

"AH!", Molly screamed hugging her mother .

"AHH!", screamed the bag person, but soon the person behind them took of the bag, showing a black short hair girl with green eyes . A red-headed girl stood behind her with a stick in her hand.

"SHES GOT A STICK! AHHHHHHHHHHH!", yelled Bubbles who passed out again .

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"OH SHUT UP OVER THERE! CAN'T YOU SEE SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!", yelled the person that lived behind Molly's house . He hated people .

"OH SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!", Buttercup said throwing her shoe over the fence.

"NOSIEY KIDS!", yelled .

"Come on in girls, quickly.", said as the girls rushed into the house .

They all sat in the living and didn't say a word ,but in three mins Buttercup started laughing, followed by Blossom .

"Whats so Funny?", Molly asked looking upset.

"You guys screaming!", Blossom said laughing even harder almost falling out of the wooden chair, just then Bubbles started to laugh, so did Mia and Molly.

"I guess we can say moving is pretty scary ...maybe a bit to scary.", Blossom said as she laughed more.

"Well I guess we better go get our stuff.", Blossom said getting up , but stopped her .

"No ones going anywhere tonight, girls , After all that screaming .", Ms. Rice said. "You can get your stuff tomorrow, I'm sure Molly has some night-clothes you can wear."

"I'll see what I can do, come on Mia. Let me go ahead and show you to your room.", Molly said, Mia got up and followed Molly up stairs.

Blossom was about to follow upstairs when her cellphone started to ring, "Hello?"

"Um yeah this is the stage manager of the battle of the bands, you guys do know that y'all have a show tonight, right?", asked Tom the stage manager. Blossom look at her pink note pad, it had a list of all the dates of battle of the band plays, and right there in big bold letters were Friday 23 .

"Um no, no. We um...Um... We will be there.", Blossom said sweating .

"You got 15 mins to get here or your out of the battle of the bands.", Tom said hanging up.

Blossom turned to her sister who were sitting on the sofa.

"Guys?", Blossom asked "We have a problem."

**How will the girls get out of this one with hanging around Ms. Rice and Molly and Mia. This ones going to be hard to plan.**

**Who should do you think should have a plan**

**A Blossom(smart one)**

**B Bubbles(funny one)**

**C Buttercup(mean one)**

**Who ever has 8 votes get the plan , I will not go on till the votes are in** .(**CLOSED**)

**I'm sorry you guys had to wait for an update , schools been in the way to much . Anyway , thank you all for your review's ,and please review more , chapter eight is on the way people ( JUST VOTE GONNA BE OKAY ). AGAIN I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT !**


	8. NOTE ! PLEASE READ !

Since Bubbles and Buttercup are in a tie, who ever gets the nexts vote wins !

Thnx you

Powerpuffstar

Bubbles 1 vote

Buttercup 1 vote


	9. VOTES ARE IN !

BUBBLES WINS ! THNX YOU ALL FOR YOUR VOTES !!


	10. Chapter 10 A plan BUBBLES

Chapter Ten A plan BUBBLES

" Blossom ?", Buttercup said . " Theres no way theres a show tonight !"

" Tom just called and said there was and we only have 15 mins to get over there or were out !", Blossom yelled

" It's gota be a prank !", Buttercup said . " Besides my phone would have alarmed me about that today, Bubbles putted it up for me !"

" Yea !", Bubbles said . " I put her phone in the deepest part of her bag , nice and safe !"

" Yea she put my phone in the deepest part of my bag - YOU WHAT !?", Buttercup said as she angerly turned to face her blond headed sister .

" Yea ! The tv man said it was goan rain , so I put it in the deepest part of your bag , you can thank me later !", Bubbles said with a smile alng her face .

" Um Bubbles ?", Blossom said . " That was two week's ago , and it been rained , it's going to be windy tonight ."

" You better hope my phone not going off , cuz if it is .... Just start running .", Buttercup said as she started sreaching in her bag for her iphone that had black stars on it for her cover .

" Well I set mines on alarm to ,and it hasn't gone off ONCE !", Bubbles said holding up her bubbly blue covered iphone . The sreen was dark , without looking Buttercup pushed the button on top of the iphone . In the sreen appeared a little sliver apple .

" _JUST DANCE ! GOAN BE OK !",_ went Bubbles phone as soon as it came on ,meaning it was off the whole time . Her alarm been going off . She also had 48 meassges , she hated when people left to many measges ,and called to many times when she was busy .

_" I JUST WANNA SREAM AND LOSE CONTROL ! THROW MY HANDS UP AND LET IT GO !", _went Buttercup's iphone that had been going off the whole time , Bubbles carefuly backed away .

" Wow !", Buttercup said with her back facing Bubbles and Blossom . " So , my phone was going off the whole time ."

" Well um........AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!", Bubbles sreamed all the way up the stairs .

" Bubbles ....", Buttercup said in a sweet voice picking up her school math texts book ." Come back , I just wanna show you something !"

Bubbles creeped back down the stairs slowly , she looked over the bars . " What is it ?"

" Come and see .", Buttercup said . Bubbles slowly walked down the stairs ,but she stopped when she saw Buttercup pull out her texts book .

" OH SHOOT !", Bubbles yelled as she ran up the steps with Buttercup following behind her .

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH !!", sreamed Bubbles from the upstairs .

" COME HERE BUBBLES !!!! IT'LL ONLY HURT A LITTLE !!", Buttercup yelled .

" I gota stop them before we get in trouble !", Blossom thought as she ran up the steps .

Bubbles zoomed down the hallway , Buttercup was right on her trail , and Blossom was far behind them .

Just then , Mia stepped out the room to see what was going on . " HI BUBBLES !!!"

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!", Bubbles yelled as she passed her , just then Mia saw Buttercup coming with a huge texts book in her hand .

" Mia , your rooms ready !", Molly said putting Mia Indian pillow on the bed ,but when she turned around she saw that Mia wasn't there .

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!", she heard two sreams outside the room , just then the lights were off. Molly heard steps pass her room .

Molly knew it was a trick she turned on her phone light ,and shined it near the door .

Blossom was doing the same thing , she kept looking at there phone . Now they only had 10 mins , to get there .

Bubbles and Mia were hidding behind the wooden chair , that Buttercup was sitting in . She was still looking for them ,but she was sleeping . Bubbles saw this , just as she was about to move to get from behind the chair , her foot hit the wooden chair making it fall . Mia jumped over the sofa , Bubbles followed her , they both looked up from behind the sofa , Buttercup was still sleep .

Just as Bubbles was about to say something , she saw that Mia was gone . She looked over the sofa to see that Mia was standing over Buttercup , she took out her iphone ,and was about to take a pictrue . Bubbles thought Buttercup might wake up thanks to the flash sound ,but she didn't . Just then Mia took out a Toca , and began eatting it as she took pictrues .

" * sniff * sniff *", Buttercup soon started sniffing , and moved her head a bit .

" I think she likes my toca !", Mia whispered to Bubbles , Bubbles eye widen . She knew how much Buttercup would go crazy for a Toca , she had to get Mia out of there .

" Mia ! Come back !", Bubbles whispered loudly .

" Just one more pic !", Mia said taking another bit of her toca , this time Bubbles eye open . Her eye locked on the toca Mia was eatting .

" TOCA !", Buttercup said standing up , Mia was getting scared she slowly backed away . Buttercup snachted the toca out of her hand .

" HEY ! I PAYED GOOD MONEY FOR THAT !", Mia yelled

" AHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!", Buttercup sreamed at her , holding up the texts book .

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!", Bubbles and Mia both sreamed .

" WHATS GOING ON DOWN HERE !!!- AHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!", Molly sreamed almost dropping her phone .

Bubbles and Mia turned around to see the Buttercup was gone .

" SHES GONE !", Mia sreamed . Just then a huge fiuger came near them .

" OH MY GOD !", Molly sreamed " WHAT WAS THAT !"

" GRAB THE TEXTS BOOK !", Mia yelled to Bubbles . Without looking Bubbles took the book and started waving it everywhere , and sreamed as she did it .

" WHAT THE - OW !", yelled a vocie , that Bubbles had just hit . Mia grab the book .

" IT'S STILL ALIVE !", Mia yelled hitting the person with texts book . " TAKE THAT ! AND THAT 1 YOU MEAN MONSTER !"

Before she could finish , the lights were flicked , by Blossom , who looked umcomfrotable .

The girls looked down to see that the person they were hitting was .

" WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE ?", asked " WHY WAS I ATTACKED BY A BOOK ,AND WHY IS BUTTERCUP ON TOP OF THE ROOF EATTING A TOCA AND YELLING AT PEOPLE !?"

On the roof ...

Buttercup quitly ate her toca .

" MOMMY ! MOMMY ! LOOK ! LOOK ON THE ROOF ! THERES A GIRL EATTING A TOCA !", a three year old girl yelled pointting to Buttercup . Buttercups eye locked on the little girls .

" AHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!", Buttercup screamed at the girls , holding her toca like a baby . " MINE ! IT'S ALL MINE !"

" AHHHHHHHHHHH !!! MOMMY ! RUN !", sreamed the girl running away .

Buttercup then looked donw to see that her toca was gone , and she grew angery .

" MY TOCA'S GONE !", she shouted .

Inside the house ....................

" Oh that just Buttercup benning Buttercup .", Blossom said .

" Everyone to bed now , tell Buttercup to come in , NO ONE IS TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE ! IS THAT CLEAR ?!", nodded .

" SIR ! YES SIR !", said Bubbles , just shook her head ,and went to put a lock on the door ,and went to bed . Blossom called Buttercup in . Buttercup came in , in tears .

" Buttercup ? Whats wrong ?", Blossom asked .

" * sniff * M-M-M-M-M-My T-T-T-Toca i-i-is g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-GONE !", Buttercup shouted in tears , Blossom and Bubbles led Buttercup up to thier guess room , Bubbles closed the door . Mia had to be carried to her room since she was in shook .

Night skys were everywhere , the star glistened , and the animales in the wood made nosies . Bubbles looked out the window , thinking about the car ,and how lonely it must be . She knew that they had to win this battle of the bands .

" How many mins we got ?", Bubbles asked changing her colthes , fitting into her rockstar ones .

" 7 mins , now about to become 6 .", Blossom said brushing her hair . " Beside how we get there with the door benning locked ."

" We didn't even go over our song that Bubbles wrote !", Buttercup said , who had clam down .

" But I know we could still make it , we just -", Bubbles was cut off by her phone , instead of answering it ,she turned it off . She hated when people called her , when she was doing something .

" That's a first .....", Buttercup said looking amazed , Bubbles alway answered the phone .

" Anyway , I think I gota p-"

" ROOM CHECK !", yelled . The girls eyes widen .

Blossom threw her earrings off like she never wore them in her life , she jumped into her pink bed .

Buttercup neatly folded the toca paper , and stuck it into her bag . She quickly jumped into her green bed .

Bubbles put her phone under her pillow ,and turned off the lights , and she quickly shut her eyes .

slam the door open ,and looked around the room , she grinned the shut the door .

When the girl heard her go to her room ,and her lights were off , they all got of bed .

" Anyway I gota plan !", Bubbles said holding her hand up in the air .

" Bubbles i'm not in a laughing mood tonight .", Buttercup said laying on her bed .

" I'm forreal , hear me out !", Bubbles begged .

" Alright , what is it ?", Blossom said putting her star pink earrings on .

" Ok well I knew this day would come , so I've been making dolls of us , with our snorring sound . Well put them under our sheets .", Bubbles said .

" Ok wheres the part about us getting out of here ?", Buttercup asked .

" I'm getting to that , anyway did lock all the doors and windows , but I think I heard Molly say theres only one place in the house she didn't lock , and that's ............ Mia's room ."

" Oh dear .", Buttercup siad

" That girls crazy .", Blossom said

" It may be dangerous ,but we can do this . FOR POWERROCKTEEN !", Bubbles said putting her hand out .

" FOR POWERROCKTEEN !", they all shouted .

Buttercup pushed the door up , Blossom ,and Bubbles tiptoes down the hallway to Mia's room .

" 1,2,3 !", Bubbles counted to herself pushing the door open .

Mia lied in her bed , not moving at all . She long black hair was slaptted all over the pillow .

" Come on .", Bubbles whispered to her sisters ,just as she was about to reach the window ,her phone off . Mia's eyes shot open and looked over at the girls ! She grabbed her pillow .

" WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE ?!", Mia yelled , Buttercup put her hand over her mouth

" Were um...... YOU JUST WON A MILLION DOLLARS !", Blossom said .

" I DID !"

" SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Gota keep it down !" the three girls yelled

" I did !", Mia siad in a low voice " Where is it ?"

" Um ..... You gota go to sleep first ,and tomrrow you'll get it .", Bubbles said .

" Hey wait a min -", before Mia could finish Buttercup knocked her out , Mia fell back on her pillow .

" Buttercup are you crazy !?", Blossom fastly whispered .

" Not as crazy as her , lets go !", Buttercup said heading over to the window , Bubbles quickly open the window . Blossom and Bubbles jumped out the window ,and flew into the sky . Min's later Buttercup joined them ,she was eatting a toca .

" Buttercup ..", Blossom sighed " You and Toca !"

" I know , were one perfect family !", Buttercup said .

" Hehehehe !", Bubbles giggled as they flew over the houses .

At the battle of the band ..................

" Come on Tom !", Taylor begged ( it's Blossom ) " Give us a chance !"

" No !", Tom said walking away Taylor (Blossom), Seleana(Buttercup), and Demi (Bubbles)followed him . " You guys came late !"

" Please !", the girls begged . Tom just kept on walking .

" I guess we won't be able to fix the car ....." Taylor said . Demi's angery boiled up ,she was goan save the car . Demi ran over to Tom .

" _Baby, look at me and tell me what you see 'cause you ain't seen the best of me yet Give me time, I'll make you forget the rest 'Cause I've got more in me and you can set it free Yes, I can catch the moon in my hand Don't you know who I am Remember my name Fame, 'cause I'm gonna live forever I'm gonna learn how to fly high I feel it coming together, yeah People will see me and cry Fame, I'm gonna make it to heaven and light up the sky like a flame Fame, I'm gonna live forever Baby, remember my name Remember, remember, remember, remember Remember, remember, remember, remember !" , _Demi sanged .

" Fine ! Go on in , I'll try to get someone to stop the teenagers before they leave .", Tom said heading into the bluding .

" What was that all about ?", Selena asked .

" Singing Buttercup , Singing .", Demi said patting her sister on the shoulder .

" Lets go in .", Taylor said rushing into the bliuding with her sisters .

Later...........................

The girl waited outside till there names were called , Tom was trying to get the people to come back .

" What are those girls doing here ?", Brick asked his brothers . " Thier all very late !"

" Maybe Tom let them back in .", Butch said . " Hey is our at 1:00 in the morning or 2 ?"

" When ever we get there is when the party starts .", Brick said looking out the window down at Taylor . He still was trying to fiuger out who the girls were , he knew that he has seen them before .

Just then Boomer came in room . " We have some crazy fan girls !"

" Send Tom a measges that saids that he needs to go ahead and count the votes tonight , so I can see we need to take with us on the plan ride to the last round .", Brick said to Boomer , who took out his phone started texting .

With the Powerpuff girls .....

" Hey Demi ?", Taylor asked .

" Since you did get us in here , Selena and I were thinking that maybe you would like to sing ?"

" Really ?", Demi asked " I....Can....Sing ?"

" If you want , do you rember the song's since we didn't go over them ?", Blossom asked .

" I wrote them didn't I ?", Demi giggled . " It's a two song peice , right ?"

" Yep .", Blossom . " Don't worry I know how to play the drumbs ."

" NOW ! LETS GIVE IT UP FOR THE POWERROCK TEEN !", yelled Tom the stage manger .

" Ready ?", Blossom asked .

" Always !", her sister shouted . They saw the huge crowd of people yelling thier band name .

" Ok guys , tonight Bubbles will be singging ,and I will be playing drumbs ,and Seleana will be Seleana .", Taylor said .

" As always .", Seleana said making the crowd . Soon they started singging .

_Demi _

_Don't call me leave me alone_

_Not gonna answer my phone_

_'cuz i don't no i won't see you_

_I'm out to have a good time_

_To get you off of my mind_

_'cuz i don't and i won't need you_

_Send out a 911_

_We're gonna have some fun_

_Taylor Seleana ,and Demi_

_Hey boy you know you better run_'cuz it's a girls' night

_Demi_

_It's alright without you_

_I'm gonna stay out_

_And play out without you_

_You better hold tight_

_'cuz girls' night's without you_

_Demi , Taylor , Seleana_

_Let's go gno let's go gno_

_Let's go gno let's go_

_It's a girls' night _

_Demi _

_I'll dance with somebody new_

_Don't have to think about you_

_And who knows what let go will lead to_

_You'll hear from everyone_

_You'll get the 411_

_Demi , Seleana, Taylor _

_Hey boy you knew this day would come_

_cuz it's a girls' night_

_It's alright without you_

_I'm gonna stay out_

_And play out without you_

_Let's go gno let's go gno_

_Let's go gno let's go_

_Demi_

_Hey boy don't you wish you_

_Could've been a good boy_

_Try to find another girl like me boy_

_Feel me when i tell ya i am fine_

_And it's time for me to draw the line i said_

_Hey boy don't you wish you_

_Could've been a good boy_

_Try to find another girl like me boy_

_Feel me when i tell ya i am fine_

_And it's time for me to draw the line_

_seleana , Demi , Taylor _

_'cuz it's a girls' night_

_It's alright without you_

_I'm gonna stay out_

_And play out without you_

_You better hold tight_

_'cuz girls' night's without you_

_Let's go gno let's go gno_

_Let's go gno let's go_

_It's a girls' night_

end of song

" THAT WAS AWSOME !", thier fans cheered .

" THANK YOU ! NOW ONE MORE SONG , THAT'S GONNA BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT !", Demi shouted . The song started .

_Demi_  
Hello, hello, baby  
You called, I can't hear a thing.  
I have got no service  
in the club, you say, say  
Wha-Wha-What did you say, huh?  
You're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
I'm kinda busy.

K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.

Just a second,  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
A drink in my hand, eh?  
You shoulda made some plans with me,  
You knew that I was free.

And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy.

_Seleana, Taylor , Demi _

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin'', stop callin,

I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Can call all you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Cuz I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin that bubb,

_**After the show .....**_

Tom carefuly counted the votes , then sent them to Brick .

" Lets see who's in ...................", Brick said looking down at the votes , Butch and Boomer were out side talking to rest of the band .

" Listen .", Boomer said to girl with green hair who was a chatter box . " I'll give you five dollars to get away from me."

The girl hurtfuly took the money and left . Boomer soon looked over at Demi who was getting drank of water the backstage area . He walked over to her .

" Hi .", he said , Demi looked up at him . She spit her water back into her cup ,and geantly wiped her mouth .

" _**Act normal Bubbles ,just say hi ", **_Demi said ,but sonce she was so nervous she said , " You have blond hair ."

" Um ,ok ... Thank you . You have blond hair to .", Boomer said , Demi slapped hersself . Why was she so nervous around Boomer . She didn't know what to do .

" _**BUBBLES GET OUT OF THERE !!", **_Demi told herself .

" So whats your name , again ?", Boomer asked .

" I can't tell you .", Bubbles said backing away .

" I just want your n-"

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!", she sreamed at Boomer ,and ranaway .

" Shes very mysterious.......Me likey , I got to get her phone number .", Boomer said as he went to look for her .

With Selena

" Get away from me .", Seleana said to Butch " I don't like you at all ."

" That's to bad .", Butch said with an evil smile , which was making Seleana sick . " Cuz I like you already ."

" I hate you .", Seleana said very harshly . " Besides you don't even know me , I could be a killer ."

" Thats fine with me .", Butch said . " Whats your name ?"

" Get .", Seleana said

" Get what ?"

" Get the heck away from me , or i'll really will kill you .", Seleana threaten ,but he didn't go anywhere . A girl that had a blue wig on went over to Butch ,and grabbed his arm . She gave Seleana a harsh look .

" GRILL !", Seleana shouted at the girl .

" Butchy ? Is this girl bothering , want me to take care of her ?", the girl asked .

" FOOL ! YOU BETTER GO SOMEWHERE WITH YOUR BLAD HEADED BLUE WIG TAIL ! I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU !", Sleana yelled putting her fist up . The girl backed up some .

" It's ok , Abby . She's just a killer .", Butch jokied .

" Oh well , tell me if she messes up .", Abby said giving Seleana the evil eye . " By the way , tell your band to get better , the music's a real down fall ."

" That's it bitch .", Seleana said as she pushed Abby up to wall , punched her . Seleana grabbed Abby's wig ,and threw it on the floor . She threw Abby down , and beat her with her only high heel shoe .

" Now what do you say ?", Seleana asked Abby as she held her shoe in Abby's face .

" Sorry .", Abby whipsered .

" LOUDER !"

" SORRY ! SORRY ! SORRY !", Abby yelled , Sleana let her up . Abby quickly ran away . Sleana turned to see Butch smiling at her .

" Your still here ?", Sleana asked " Go away ." He just stood there and looked at her .

" You know what your new nick name is ?", Seleana asked .

" What ?", he asked still looking shocking .

" Go away , that your new name .", Seleana . " Go away go away ."

" I'll leave you alone ..........For now . See ya later doll face .", Butch said . Seleana stompped her foot .

" MY NAMES NOT DOLL FACE ! IT'S BUTTERCUP !", Selean yelled ,and then put her hands over her mouth , Butch turned around and said , " What did you say ?"

" I said um ...My names Seleana .", Seleana sighed , Butch smiled at her ,and then walked away .

" SELEANA !!!", Demi yelled rushing towards her sister .

" Demi ?", Selean asked . " Whats up with you ?"

" Boomer want leave me alone , he keeps askng for my number , we gota get out of here !", Demi yelled grabbing Selean hand and heading out the backstage door .

They soon bumped into Taylor , who dropped a yellow letter .

" Is that the letter to find out if were in ?", Selean said slowly getting up . Taylor shook her head ' yes ' .

" Let's look at it when we get back to the house .", Taylor said , as they flew out of the bluiding .

No one said anything ,the whole way back . They were all nervous about the note .

When the got to Mia's window , they saw that the girl was still knocked out on the floor . Buttercup put a pillow on the floor by her , Blossom threw a towle on her ,and Bubbles put a toy bunny in her arms ,and put some eyeliner on her .

" Look at her .", Blossom said . " She looks so peaceful looking ."

" I know !", Bubbles and Buttercup both said .

Mia looked a hot mess , her hair was everywhere , the towle barely covered the girl , the toy bunny looked peaceful then she was , and since it was dark Bubbles put the blue eyeliner on her forehead .

" Lets leave her alone , and see if were in on this letter .", Blossom leaving her room ,and closing the door .

Bubbles and Buttercup sat on Blossom bed . Blossom held up the letter .

"** Dear Powerrock teen **

**Were are sorry to this but ...........**

**DID THEY GET IN , OR DIDN'T THEY ? FIND OUT IN THE NEXTS CHAPTER ( BY THE WAY I CHANGED THE BAND NAME ) PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW !! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ,NOT EVEN THE SONGS ,BUBBLES DOSEN'T NOT ONLT THE SONGS EITHER !!!!**


	11. Chapter 11 YOUR STAYING ?

Chapter eleven YOUR STAYING ?????????????????

**Dear Powerrock Teen **

**We are sorry to say this but it seem's that unlike you other that have tried have failed in the battle of the band's , but you and a few other's have passed and are moving on to the next's round . Congrats , and we can't wait to hear more from you !**

" YES !", the three girls shouted dancing all around the room as the paper flew down to Bubbles bed . " WE MADE IT !"

" This call's for taco's !", Buttercup said heading down stairs .

" Oh wait ! There's more !", Bubbles said cheerfuly picking up the paper while Blossom sat nexts to her .

**Also , we need you mom or dad to sign a forum to sign you up for the next round since you will be leaving on a plane to CD City , we just want to make sure thier ok with this . If your mom or dad dosen't sign we are sorry to say this but ................. You'll be kicked out of the battle of the bands . SO PLEASE BRING YOUR MOM OR DAD TO SIGN YOU UP ! **

**From **

**Amy Starhall HUM (Huge music Owned )**

Bubbles and Blossom stared at the word that said ' Your mom and dad to sign a forum for the nexts round since you will be leaving on a plane to CD City tomrrow, we just want to make sure thier ok with this . **If your mom or dad dosen't sign we are sorry to say this but ................. You'll be kicked out of the battle of the bands . SO PLEASE BRING YOUR MOM OR DAD TO SIGN YOU UP ! **'

They knew wouldn't sign them up , and thier dad didn't even know about the rock and thing , but there was only one person they knew who was right for this job and that was......

Just then Buttercup stepped in the room with a bag a toca's .

" I come in toca's !", Buttercup said holding the bag of toca's up . " Let the party began !"

" Um Buttercup ?", Blossom said ," We have a bit of a promblem ."

Bubbles handed the letter over to Buttercup , she read last part they left off on , then she threw the paper on the ground .

" Well that suck's !" , she yelled bit into a taco . " Who's gonna sign that paper ?"

" Well .................... There is one person ."

" Who ?"

Next's day ..............................

The school lunch bell had just rang ,and sitting at the ' _**Star's only table ' **_was the Rowdyruff boy's .

" I'm telling you !", Boomer said . " I was this close to getting her phone number !"

" Sure you were .", Butch said sipping his milk .

" I WAS !", Boomer said pounding his head down on the table .

" Whatever .", Butch said looking over at his red headed brother Brick who was looking at pictrues of '**POWERROCK TEEN ' **. With a deep sigh he said , " Are you still trying to find out who those girls are ?! I told you ! We don't know them !"

" Look ...", Brick said . " I'm not crazy , I know we have seen these girls before ! I just don't know who ! Quick ! Think of all the red-head girls we know ! Ummmmmmmm Abby ? No her hairs cruly ! Amy ! No her hairs short ! Oh ! Mimi ! "

Butch and Boomer just looked at each other , and Butch whispered to Boomer ," I think he's losed it . Let's leave while we still can ."

" I HAVE NOT LOST IT !", Brick yelled looking over at his brother .

" DUDE ! YOU'VE BEEN LOOKINNG AT THESE PICTURE LAST MOUNTH AND ALL LAST WEEK AND THIS WEEK !", Butch yelled .

" WAIT A MIN !", Brick said standing up . " IT'S THE POWERPUFFGIRLS ! THIER POWERROCK TEEN !"

No one moved or said a word at the table , but Butch sincker soon broke the slient's , followed by Boomer's .

" Ok dude ...", Butch said as he laughed some more gathering the picture from Brick ." I think you need to chill cuz you've gone crazy !"

Boomer was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair laughing .

" I'll.. Get.. You.. Some.. Milk.. And.. We.. Can.. Leave.. Do... You..Under...Stand..What.. I'm...Saying... To..You ?", Butch said partting each word he said ,but Brick just wouldn't sit down .

" I'M NOT CRAZY ! IT HAS TO BE THEM ! IT HAS TO BE ! I KNOW !", Brick yelled at his brother and his other laughing on the floor . Butch stood up and picked Bricks coat up that was on the seat ,and through his food in the trash .

" Ok ,ok whatever you say .", Butch said leading his brother to the door ." Lets go Boomer ."

Boomer got off the off still laughing and followed his brothers out the door .

Later that day ...........

The girls slowly ,but there thing's inside suit cases , and sat them by the door getting ready for nexts mounth on a plane ride .

" It was very nice of you , Buttercup to play as our mother .", Bubbles giggled sitting along the edge if the bed , but Buttercup just crossed her arm's and rubbed her feet , throwing the black heels she was force to wear at Bubbles . Bubbles qiuckly ducked as the shoe flew out the window hitting the ground with a loud thud .

" Yea , well i'm never doing it again !", Buttercp said .

" I can't believe we even got away with that , I mean isn't that ilegal ?", Bubbles asked

" What was ilegal ?", Buttercup asked .

" Yea , what do you mean Bubbles ?", Blossom asked .

" We just lied , we don't even have a mother , we used Bttercup to act like it though , we tricked the biggest music owner in the world into thinking she a mother , and I signed legal papers that are meant for mom's or dads , not teens !"

" I guess it was kinda........", Blossom said looking out the window , " But it's not like anynow will ever find out !!"

" Yea , I guess for now anyway .", Buttercup said .

" Ok guys , but you've heard the saying ...", Bubbles said facing her two sister's , " The wind is coming your way ."

" Yea , yea whatever !", Buttercup said chargering her iphone . " Anyway , who turn was it to write the new song?"

" Um , yours .", Blossom said bitting on her pen finishing up her history report by writting her name at the top .

" Really ?", Buttercup asked, picking up her green notpad . " Well I guess I better get started . Hope it's good enough ."

" Don't worry Buttercup .", Bubbles saids placing on hand Buttercup's shoulder , " You'll do just fine .... Where are we singing anyway ?"

" I don't know , I think it's gonna be superise or something .", Blossom said , " Anyway , don't worry Buttercup you'll do great ."

" Thanks guys .", Buttercp said .

**With Molly .......**

Molly joyfuly skipped upstairs , he hair went back and forward , she hummed as she walked across the top wooded floor . She was happy cuz the crazy weeken was over , no more sreamming ,and most importantly no more Mia !! She was going to the guest room about to go take the cover's and pillows off the bed , wash them , and then go to her room and call some of her friend , then later on hang out with the Powerpuffgirls . Yep , everything was looking normale again .

Molly open the door up , " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!" , she sreamed , looking at her wrost nightmaren.

There on the floor lied , Mia , looking a mess , making her wake up to , " THANKS ALOT !!! I WAS DREAMING THAT I WAS SINGING WITH BRITNEY SPEARS , WE WERE SINGING HIT ME BABY ONE MORE !!!! "

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?", Molly asked stromming into the room . " THE WEEKEN IS OVER !!!!"

" MY MOM CALLED AND SAID THAT SHE WON'T BE BACK FOR TWO MOUNTH , SO SHE TOLD ME TO STAY HERE !!"

" WHAT ?!?!"

" I KNOW !! ISN'T IT GREAT......... HOW DID I GET DOWN HERE !!! AND WHERE DID THIS EYELINER COME FROM ??? WAS I ROBBED ? IS YOUR HOUSE HUNTED ? " , Mia asked with widen eyes . " I GOTA GET OUT OF HERE !!!"

Mia threw her arm's in the air ,and sreamed all the way down stairs . Molly looked out the window to see Mia running across the lawn in her night gawn , with blue eyeliner on her forehead . Mia fell to the bed , and started to cry ," WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ??!!!"

Yep , it's look's like thing's are really gonna be hell for this week and the nexts two mounths . Poor Molly .

**Srry it took awhile !!! PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. READ ! VERY IMPORTANT ! MUST READ!

Hey people , Thnx so much for your reviews and all ,but chapter 13 is gonna be the last chapter for this story , so it's gonna be pretty long , I guess , IDK !! Anyway just to let you know , I don't know if they be a part two , or not . I might contuie and I might not . It depends on how everything goses .... Anyway I'll try to put it on here today or tomrrow , THNX BYE !!!


	13. delay

DELAY ON STORY

**Ok guys , don't get angery but the story benning put on............ Delay . I'm sorry !!! It's just..................... I GOT OTHER STORIES TO WRITE !! I WANNA DO A SERIES , IDEALS ABOUT DOING ONE HAVE BEEN BUGGING ME ALL DAY !! SO I'M DOING IT , AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU DO GET MAD , AND DON'T REVIEW , WON'T HURT MY FEELINS !! THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED MUCH LATER MEANNING......IDK ,BUT IT WILL BE FINISHED !!! SO YEA , GO AHEAD , SAY WHAT YOU WANT ! " BUT YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE GONNA FINISHED !" " YOU NOT BENNING FAIR !" " I'M NO GONNA REDA YOUR SERIES !!" " YOUR MEAN !!" " THIS ISN'T RIGHT ! YOU SAID YOU WOULD FINISH , AND YOU HAVE TO !" STUFF LIKE THAT !! I MEAN COME ON PPL ! GIVE ME A BREAK !!! I ALSO HAVE OTHER STORIES THAT NEED TO BE WRITTEN !!! SOME I WROTE IN 2007 , OTHER 2006 , AND 2005 THAT NEED TO BE FINISHED , SO..... I THINK YOU GET IT BY NOW ! Anyway , thnx for all the reviews on this story ( THATS NOT FINISH YET , BUT WILL BE ) . And don't think i'm yelling at you guys , i'm just letting out how i been feeling lately :( . I'm sorry , i'm going threw alot right now , I just wanna do my series ............. Thnx again . Sorry ........**


	14. Chapter 14 Unforgetable night

Chapter fourthteen Unforgetable night

**Part one Sneaking out**

" HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND !!", Buttercup yelled on her phone , she was talking to Tom , the stage manger . " WHY DO WE HAVE TO LEAVE AT 2:00 AM INSTEAD OF JUST GETTING UP TOMRROW AT 7:00 ?!"

" The RowdyRuffboys want to go ahead and get thier cuz there party is that night , they said they want all the people that made it to be there at 2:00 am so they could leave early .", Tom said now wishing that he called Taylor or Demi , " Sorry ...."

" SORRY ?!?", Buttercup yelled ," SORRY WON'T MAKE ME FEEL BETTER !!!!!" Just then an ideal came to her mind . " OK ! I'LL STOP YELLING AT YOU IF YOU MAKE A DEAL WITH ME !!"

" Sure ,I can set you up with one of the RowdyRuffs -"

" EWW !!!! I SAID DEAL NOT DISTRBING !!!!!!!!!"

" Fine ! What is it ?", Tom asked

**Later that day................**

" HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME ! OH BABY BABY !! OH BABY BABY !!!", Mia singged in the kitchen , her voice sreched out into the living room , all the was upstairs , right into Molly's room , ,and the Powerpuff's room's .

Molly sat on her bed with , a purple was on her head . She wished Mia was just go away , she hated everything about her now ,and wished Mia never asked to stay . She wished she never walked with her to school , never said anything about the Powerpuffgirls , and maybe then she wouldn't have to deal with Mia .

Just then she heard Buttercup yell , " HEY BLOSSOM ! TAKE THAT DOG OUTSIDE !! THERE TRYING TO SANG OR SOMETHING !!!"

" HEY !!", yelled Amy , Blossom best friend . Buttercup , and Bubbles hated her . They alway called her a dog . ," THAT NOT ME !!!!!!!"

" YOU SURE ?", Bubbles yelled . " THAT WHAT A DOG SOUNDS LIKE !!!!"

" SHUT UP DUMMY !!!", Amy yelled .

" SHUT DON'T GO UP , IT ONLY COMES DOWN TO YOU !!!!", Buttercup yelled . Molly moved a bit closer to her door . The three kept fighting .

" BLOSSOM !!!!", Bubbbles yelled . " COME TAME YOUR ANIMALE , THIER GETTING OUT OF HAND !!!!"

Molly heard steps move down the hallway , she heard Blossom voice say ," CUT IT OUT !! THATS MIA !! SHE SINGING !!!"

" AGAIN !!!!", Bubbles and Buttercup said .

" I'M LEAVING !!!!!!!!", Amy said stomping down stairs , slamming the door .

" I THOUGHT SHE NEVER LEAVE !!!!!!!!!!!!!", Bubbles and Buttercup both said .

" UGH !!!! LETS GO BACK TO OUR ROOM !!! WE NEED TO HAVE A MEETING ", Blossom said , leaving Molly to hear loud foot steps go down the hallway ,and Mia still singing .

Molly was going to find out what the Powerpuffgirls were up to . This was her chance to figuer it out , but before she could even open her door , Mia rushed up stairs , open the door making Molly fall to her bed .

" WANNA HEAR ME SING !!!!!!", Mia asked

" N-"

" OK !!!", Mia said holding up a pen ," CUZ MY LIFE WOULD SUCK....WITH OUT YOU....."

Poor Molly , this was gonna be a long day .

**Late at night ....**

The day soon enough had already met it's end , and the Powerpuff's slept in thier beds . The night seemed even , that it seemed a soft song was play to fit in with the sleeping mood , as the girls dreamed ,but soon they were awaken by the sounds by thier iphones .

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!", Blossom yelled sitting up quickly , making her sister , Bubbles stare at her .

" Blossom , what wrong ?", Bubbles asked , but Blossom shook her head .

" Ummm...... Nothing !!!..... Get Buttercup up , I'll go ahead and put the bags by the door .", Blossom said moving slowly to the closet , having her sister Bubbles still stare at her .

Without another word , Bubbles went other to her sister Buttercup bed ,but instead of shaking her , she poured a bottle of icy water on her . Making Buttercup fall out bed , falt on the floor .

" WHAT.... WHAT THE....", Buttercup said looking up to see her sister tsanding over her , " WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ?!?"

" Time to get up .", Bubbles said with a smile on her face .

" NOW ?!", Buttercup said standing up to her sister level , " BUT WHY ?!"

" Because the plane leaves in half an hour , and it's gonna take us a while to even get to the airport , so get your lazy ass up ,and get dressed .", Bubbles said now turnning away leaving Buttercup in shock that , since Bubbles never swore to her before .

" Wow ..", Blossom said holding a carry on bag , " She told you ."

" Oh shut up , Blossom !", Buttercup said throwing a pillow at her .

**ten min's later.........**

The girls were all dressed , and thier bags were packed . Again the only way out was threw Mia's room ,and since thier bags would make noise , we put ear muff's on her . She was singing in her sleep .

"_Hello , Hello baby you called I can't hear a thing ", _Mia badly singed , the type that could hurt your ears .

" Lets get out of here before I hurt this girl !", Buttercup whispered , but before they could even get to the glass , Blossom dropped her bags which made a loud thud on the wooden floor . Buttercup and Bubbles eyes widen at there red-headed sister .

" Bubbles ! Go make sure no one is comming !", Buttercup whispered , as Bubbles ran over to the door . Buttercup stared at Blossom ,and said " What was that ?!"

Blossom gave Buttercup a hard look before speaking ," Buttercup....... I can't do this !!!"

" It's easy !", Buttercup said , " You quitely through a bag out a window -"

" THEN RUN FOR YOUR LIFE LIKE YOU LOST YOUR MIND !!!", Bubbles yelled

" !!!!", Buttercup hissed ,and turned back to Blossom .

" Not that !!! What were doing !!", Blossom said , " We took the car without even asking dad , we recked it , we joined the battle of the bands without asking , were sneaking out of the house day and night , we lie , were doing differly in school , and now were going to CD city in plane , and nobody even knows !! We'er benning bad guys , we can't do this !! It's wrong !!"

" Ok Blossom ?", Buttercup said , " One : Everybody lies ! Two : So what if grades aren't the same as always ? three : -"

" ARE YOU CRAZY !!!", Bubbles yelled , " WE CAME ALL THIS WAY AND NOW YOU BRING THIS UP ? YOU BETTER STUCK IT UP SISTER !! WERE THIS CLOSE TO GETTING THAT MONEY !! WERE NOT STOPPING NOW !!!!"

" Bubbles ?", Buttercup asked .

" WHAT ?"

" SHUT UP !"

" OK !"

" Now back to you !", Buttercup said pointing to Blossom , " Come on , Blossom . For once in your life , live a little will ya ? Fame only hits you once ."

" And if you miss the hit , it may never come back . ", Bubbles said humming to herslef , " Like a song i've hear before ..."

Soon Mia sat up and sanged , " _HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME !! OH BABY ,BABY !!"_ then she fell back down again .

" Finally shes useful for something !", Buttercup said .

"Well..............", Blossom sighed , " I guess you guys are right ."

" Powerrock teen ?", Buttercup said putting her hand out .

Blossom put her hand over her sister's and said , " Powerrock teen ."

Then another hand was put over the both of thiers , it was Bubbles , " POWERROCK TEEN !! WHOO !!"

" Is it me or has someone had to much yahoo ?", Buttercup said hinting to Blossom .

" Um........ Who's wtching the door ?", Blossom asked .

" What are you talking about ?", Buttercup asked " Bubbles is ."

" No I'm not .", Bubbles said , " I'm standing right here ."

" What are you guys doing ?", a tried voice asked , it was Molly .

" Oh...Shit...", Buttercup said backing up to the window , " Bubbles ! You were susposed to warn us when she was coming !"

" You didn't tell me what the singal was .", Bubbles said , " OOO !!! WAS IT BEEP BEEP !! BEEP BEEP !!"

" Bubbles its to late to say that , shes already in here .", Buttercup said .

" What are you guys doing ?", Molly asked again looking at thier outfit , " Why are you guys dressed like that ? What with bags ? Why is the window open ? And why is Bubbles drinking my yahoo ?"

" GRRRRRRRRR !!! MINE !! MY YAHOO !!", Bubbles said pulling the bottle near her .

" Whatever ..... Anyway what going on ?", Molly said

" Alright Molly , well tell you ...", Blossom said looking over at both her sisters , " Bubbles ? Buttercup ? Take care of her ."

" What are-", Before Molly could finish , Buttercup forcely knocked her out with a texts , and Bubbles carefuly dragged her back to her room . In ten sec , she closed her door and came back to Mia's room .

" Ok , lets go .", Blossom said as they tossed the bags out the window , Blossom was the first out .Bubbles was about to jump out the window when she saw Buttercup run back in the room .

" Where did you go ?"

" I lefted my taco in Molly's hair , so I went to go get it .", Buttercup said bitting into the taco which made Bubbles gag .

" EWWWWWWWWWWW !!! Buttercup !! Thats nasty !!!", Bubbles streaked .

" It's food ! It's al gota go somewhere !!", Buttercup said heading over to the window , " Now lets go ."

The two girls jumped down to the ground where the sister was waitting .

" Finally !!!", Blossom said to both her sister , " Come on , lets go already! Were already ten mins behind !!"

Soon the girls took off into the great night set out for whats comming .

**Part two Gues who's here **

" I'm tell you man !", Butch said to Tom , " I mean.....LOOK AT HIM !"

Brick was sitting down on one of the benches looking at the ' Powerrock teen ' pic's , and kept putting them up and down in the air .

" He look's like a re-trad , with emoitnal problem's !!!", Butch said , Tom nodded .

" What do you want me to do ?", Tom said

" Go over there and talk some sence into him !!", Butch said ,but before Tom could say another word , Boomer ran over to Butch , and said

" We have a problem !!!"

" Can't you see i'm in one !", Butch said pointting over to Brick .

" You don't understand !!", Boomer said , " We have a '_**Powerpunk **_' promblem !!"

" WHAT ?!!", Butch said with widen eyes , " WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE ?!?"

" That's what i wanted to know !!", Boomer said , " There sitting in the lobby messing with people ..."

" Let's go handle this ,before Brick find's out !", Butch said as him and his brother ran out of thier officle ,leaving Tom all by himself .

Tom looked over at Brick ,and said , " *Sigh* Brick can I talk to you ?"

" Yea , can you help me find out who these girls are !", Brick said picking up a picture and handed it to , " Maybe it's that girl that working behind the airport counter , she had red-hair !! OO !! OO !! OR , OR THAT OLD LADY THAT PASSED BY , SHE HAD A BIT OF RED IN HER HAIR !! OR MAYBE IT'S YOUR MOM , Oh wait she has brown hair , OR IS SHE WEARRING A WIG ?!" Brick moved a bit closer to Tom and said , " ARE YOU HINDING SOMETHING FROM ME , TOM !!! HUH ?!"

' He really is actting like a re-tard , I gota make him clam down .', Tom though , ' Maybe some yoga would help ......'

**With Butch and Boomer.....................**

" Alright !!", Butch said stromming along with Boomer into the lobby . Seeing none other then the Powerpunk girls beatting people up , " What are you guys doing here ?!"

" Hiya Butch !!!!", Bersrek said , dropping the a boy she knocked out on the ground .

" Hey , Butch , hey Boomer !", Brute said punching someone in face .

" Long time , no see !", Brat said , just getting finish throughing a girl into a wall , " How ya been , good-looking ?"

" We were doing fine to you came !", Butch said

" Awww , you don't mean that ?", Brat said , " Do you Butchie ?"

" Yes the hell I do !", he said , " Now get out !"

" Hey ?", Bersrek asked , " Where's Brick ? He still single ?"

" Well you'll never know , cuz were not telling you !", Boomer said , " Now shut-up and get out !"

" Shut-up don't go up , it only comes down to you !", Brute said

" No comment .", Butch said , " What are you guys doing here anyway ?"

" Were here to sing , and rock out........... Dude .", Brat said

" You guys aren't even on the list !", Boomer said

" Well one band called and said that they couldn't make it , so were taking thier place !", Brute said

" Now where Brick ?", Bersrek asked again

" Let me explain something to you Berserk ?", Butch said , " I'm gonna say this very slowly....He....Dosen't....Want....You....Anymore.....He...Has....Moved.....On....He....Hates.....You....So....Much....So....Stop...Asking....About......Him.....Please......!!!!!!"

" But I just -"

" Na !"

" But I-"

" Na , Na !!"

" I just wanted to-"

" NA , NA,NA,NA !!"

" Forget it !"

" Thank you .", Butch said , " Now I'm off to get some water , Boomer make sure they don't move !"

" Sir yes , Sir !", Boomer said

" Yea, yea whatever !", Butch said wlking away from them

Bersrek smiled , tapped her sister's shoulder , " I gota ideal ."

" So um , Boomer ?", Bersrek asked , " How ya been ?"

" Well ...", Boomer said forgetting about benning tough with them , " Pertty good , My brother's and my singging career doing find , This Summer going ' Singging Camp ' , then after that our tour ,and then we meet Britney Spears !"

" Wow !", Brat and Brute said moving a bit closer , " That sound's great !"

" Yeah I know !", Boomer said

" So Boomer ?", Bersrek said , " Where do those door lead to ?"

" The RowdyRuff boy officle , but you take a left !!", Boomer said , while the girls smile evily at him .

" Um , we need to go .............. Vist a boy in red !", Bresrek said

" Ok !", Boomer said , " Tell the boy in red I said ' hi !' "

" Um , ok !", Bresrek said as her and her sister flew out the door , Butch soon came back

" Where are Powerpunk's ?" he asked

" They went to go vist the boy in red !", Boomer said , " Isn't that nice !!"

" BOOMER !", Butch yelled , his face turned as red as blood , " THERE TALKING ABOUT BRICK !!"

" Ohhh............", Boomer said , then he and Butch ran over to the door , and flew out of them .

" HURRY UP BRAT !!", Brute called out to her sister behind her

" I'M COMMING IF YOU GUYS SLOW DOWN !", Brat yelled

" SHUT THE HELL UP , WERE HERE !!", Bresrek hissed at her sister . She carefuly open the door , and she couldn't believe her eyes , her sister's couldn't either .

" BRESREK !!!!!!! BRUTE !!!! BRAT !!!", Butch yelled , " DON'T GO IN !!!!!"

They didn't , they couldn't believe what they were seeing , Butch and Boomer finally made it up to them

" AH HA !!!", Butch said , " GOTCHA !! NOW LEAVE , BRICK-.....Brick ?"

Brcik was doing yogoa .

" I feel so much better .", Brcik said now standing up on his mat , and heading for the bench , " Thank's Tom , I really needed that , I feel so free , at first I thought I was losing it ,but now I'm back !"

" Ooooooh , Brick !!!", Bersrek called out sweetly , and walked in with her sister's .

Brick turned round to see someone he never wanted to see again , he thought he was loseing it again .

" I'm not losing it ! I'm not losing it ! I'm not losing it ! I'm not losing it !", Brick said as Bresrek got closer , " I'm losing it ."

" Heya Brickie , baby !", she said

" Brickie ?", Butch said

" Baby ?", Boomer said

" What are they doing here ?!", Brick gritted through his teeth .

" They say one of the band's that made it couldn't make it , so thier the replacement ...", Boomer said .

" Isn't this great ?", Bresrek asked trying to hug him , " A trip to CD city , music , rockstar's.......Me and you ."

Brick soon pushed her off and got up off the bench and said , " Forget it Bresrek ! Me and you wil never be together !!!"

" But , Brickie !", Bresrek called out , " Don't you still love me ?"

" I told you Bresrek !", Brick said now walking away , " Even though you did cheat on me with that guy , and broke my heart , we could still be friends , and that's all we are , and that's all we every will be !! Nothing more ,and there's nothing you can do to change it !!!"

' Just friend's ?', Bersrek thought , ' I'm trying of benning his friend I need some money , we gotta get back together , and I've gotta song to prove it !'

Just as Brick was getting ready to leave a voice called out across the room

_**Bersrek**_

_Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oooh_

_Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oooh_

_Caught in a bad romance _

_**All three **_

_Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oooh_

_Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oooh_

_Caught in a bad romance _

_**Breserk **_

_Rah-Rah-ah-ah-ah_

_Roma-Roma_

_Ga-ga ooh la la_

_**Brute and Brat pointting to Brick **_

_Want your bad Romance _

_**All three **_

_Rah-Rah-ah-ah-ah_

_Roma-Roma_

_Ga-ga ooh la la_

_Want your bad Romance _

_**Berserk**_

_I want your ugly _

_I want your disease_

_I want your eveything as long as it free_

_I want your love _

_**Brute and Brat **_

_**Love , Love , Love**_

_**She wants your love**_

_**Berserk**_

_I want your drama the touches your hand_

_**Brat **_

_**Hey **_

_**Bersrek **_

_I want your lather studded kiss in the sand and I want your love _

_**Love love love I want your love**_

_**Brute and Brat **_

_**Love love love I want your love **_

_**Brute and Brat **_

_**You know that she want you , you that she need , she want your bad , bad romance .......**_

_**Bresrek **_

_**I want your , and I want your revenge **_

_**You and me could write a bad romance **_

_**Brute and Brat **_

_**Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh **_

_**Bresrek **_

_**I want your , and all your loves revenge **_

_**You and me could write a bad romance **_

_**All three **_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-Oh-oooh**_

_**Caught in a bad romance **_

**Ten min's later in the song......**

**Bersrek **

_**I want your love and I want your revenge**_

_**I want your love I don't wanna be frinds**_

_**Je eux amuor et je ta revanche Je eux amuor **_

_**I don' wanna be friends ...**_

_**Brute and Brat **_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh **_

_**Oh-oh-oh-ooh-ooh**_

_**Bersrek**_

_**I don't wanna friends**_

_**Brute and Brat **_

_**Caught in a bad romance **_

_**Bersrek **_

_**I DON'T WANNA FRIENDS**_

_**WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE**_

_**Brat and Brute **_

_**Caught in a bad romance **_

_**Bersrek **_

_**Want your bad romance **_

_**All three **_

_**I want your love and I want your revgne **_

_**You and me could write a bad romance **_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh **_

_**I want your love and all your lover's revegne**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh **_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh**_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh**_

_**Caught in a bad romance **_

_**WANT YOUR BAD ROMACE **_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh**_

_**WANT YOUR BAD ROMACE**_

_**CAUGHT IN A BAD ROMANCE**_

_Rah-Rah-ah-ah-ah_

_Roma-Roma_

_Ga-ga ooh la la_

_**WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE **_

End of song

" Ok , thats good !", Brick said faking a smile , " Now get out !"

" Didn't we tell you ?", Brute said , " Were the replace ment !"

" Well , I think we can do with only ten band !", Butch said

" That's not what your manger said's .", Brat said looking over at Tom , " Right Tommy Right ?"

Brick eyes turned to meet Tom's eyes , and said " You talked to them , and didn't tell me ?"

" Brick , in order to go to CD city we would need to eleven band people to go , if not then no CD city , that's what is put in the rules .", Tom sadi handing the rules to Brick , Brick took them and looked the long list of rules .

" What ? Clean your gritar with wax's , then play them ?! Srew these Rules !", Brick yelled , " Who the asshole that wrote this shit ?!"

" You did ."

" .....Oh..... Well then I guess we have no choice ,but to do what the rules say .", Brick said .

" Fine .", Butch said with crossed arm's

" And you have to be fair about it !", Tom said

" Whatever !", Butch said

" I guess now we juge them .", Brick said with a deep sigh , " I'm Simon !"

" I'm Randy !", Butch said , " That mean's you have to Paula again , Boomer

" How come always I gotta be Paula ?", Boomer asked

" Because you have to , moving on !", Butch said

" What do you think Randy ?", Brick asked

" I don't know yo , I flet like it was missing something , Ya'll coud have did better ,but it wasn't wack yo ." Butch said

" Paula ?'

" Well ?", Boomer said in his girlyish voice , " I think it was ok ,but you guys were guys were bacily slow singging , and it was like ... What are they saying , what is this ? Someone t-", Boomer was cut off by Butches laughter .

" Whats so funny Randy ?", Boomer asked

" Sorry yo , but ...", Butch said , " Your voice is jacked up , hahahahahaha !!"

Brick couldn't help but laugh to , along with the girls ,and Tom .

" You people are so mean !", Boomer said , " My heart is heavy !!"

" Ok..Ok !! Your going to CD city !", Brick said while still laughing .

' YESSSSSSSSSSSS !!!", they all said

" Go ahead and get in the plane !", Butch said

" Where's your plane ?", Bersrek asked

" Now of your damn bussine , NEXT'S !", Brick said

" Why can't we ride with you guy's ?", Bersrek asked

" Because no one is getting in our plane but us , nexts !", Brick said

Bersrek stomped her foot along with her sister , and left off to the plane outside .

" This is gonna be some trip .", Brick said

" You said it !", Boomer said in his girly voice

" Boomer ?", Butch asked

" It's Paula , Randy !"

" Dude were finished with that game , so you can stop with the Paula .",

" ........Oh......", Boomer said now blushing

" Bring in the nexts !", Brick said

**Five mins' late**

After ten bands have gone in , five min's later the powerpuffgirls make it .

" Were sorry were late .", Taylor said putting her sister's bag's by the door , " We had a bit of problem getting here !"

" Oh that's ok , we don't mind .", Brick looking into Taylor's eyes , but she didn't really notice .

" Hey ?", Butch whisper to Brick , " Stop flriting ."

" I was not !", Brick whipsered back

" Were so checking her out .", Butch said , but Brick only rolled his eye .

" Well isn't it go away ?", Seleana said .

" Wow ! I can't believe you still remeber me !", Butch said .

" I'm just as shocked as you , cuz I did .", Selena said

" State your reason why we should let you play after bening five min's late ?", Boomer asked

" Cuz if you don't , I'm gonna kick your ass .", Selena said

" _**Seleana !!**_", Taylor hissed

" Oh I'm sorry ...", Seleana said with a pause , " Cuz if you don't ,_** Were **_gonna kick your ass ."

" And why should I be scared of you ?", Boomer challged

Selean went over to the table , and slamed both of her hands down on the table ,and said through her teeth , " _**Cuz you should .**_"

Boomer eye grew big , no on- well g- Never mind , just know he was scared , and didn't say anything eles .

" Anyway ...", Brick said now moving on , " I thought there were three of you ?"

" There are ....", Taylor voice trailed off now , notcing Bubbles- Demi wasn't there.

Then she saw Selena try to bring someone in the room , they were saying , " No ! NO ! LET ME GO !! HE'S IN THERE !!NO !! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE !!"

But that didn't stop Seleana from the pulling that person , which was Demi kicking and sreaming .

" Demi ?", Boomer asked looking closely at her .

" Um no .", Demi said still on the floor ,not looking at him , " I'm your grandmama ."

" Oh hey grandmama !", Boomer said , and then tapped Butch on the should and said , " That _my_ grandmama !"

" That's Demi , stupid !", Butch said

" YOUR MY GRANDMAMA ?!", Boomer yelled out , " OH MY GOD !! I WAS FLRITING WITH MY GRANDMAMA !!"

" Yea what a shame , moving on !", Brick said , " Go ahead and start ."

" Ok , well just to let you know .", Taylor said , " Just for right now , Selena will be singing ."

" Were doing this whole deal thing .", Demi n said now speaking , and heading over to the drum's , " This is the last time ."

" Whatever just sing !", Butch said now looking at Seleana , which was making her....Neveus .

" Taylor ?", Seleana whisper

" What ?', Taylor whisper back

" I can't do this ."

" Why not ?"

" Because ...", Sleana whisper and bit her lip , " Butch won't stop starring at me ."

" So ?", Taylor said , " Just don't look at him ."

" Yea , like that will help .", Seleana said rolling her eyes

" Whatever , just sing the damn song !", Taylor said

" Ok bossy !", Seleana said .

_**Seleana **_

No sir  
Well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
It's your turn to take a seat  
We're settling the final score

And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities  
Well I was wrong

**All three**

That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

**Seleana**  
I wonder  
How am I supposed to feel when you're not here?  
Cuz I've burned every bridge I ever built  
When you were here

I still try

Holding on to silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities  
I'm sure you've heard  
**All three**  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

**Taylor **  
Hey, make your way to me, to me  
And I'll always be just so inviting (so inviting)  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a riot in me  
Let's start, start - hey!  
**Demi**  
Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
**All three**  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
Now I can't trust myself with anything but this  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

**end of song **

Through , bacily Butch ( Even though he said he wasn't ) _**Was**_ checking Seleana out , and she noticed ,but didn't sy anything . She only wanted to get out of there .and get on the plane .

" That was ..........The best we've seen so far !", Brick said , " You guys are in ."

" YESSSS!", the three girls , " Were going to the plane !!!"

" Um wait a min .", Brick said , as his brothers nodded with his brother's , " If you guys want to , you could ride on our plane with us ?"

" That really nice but-"

" WHAT ?!", yelled a voice stompping into the officle , it was Bersrek and her sister's ," I THOUGHT YOU SAID NO ONE COULD RIDE ON THAT PLANE WITH YOU GUYS !!!"

" Yea ,but we changed our minds . ", Brick shot back .

" Now get the hell out !", Butch said .

As they kept fighting , Seleana now knew who the three girls were ! Also known as the Powerpunk girls , if they knew that it was them , there chances at winning that money was over !!!

" We can't ride with ya'll ,but you guys let these slut ride with you !", Brute said , Seleana now snapped .

" Who the hell you calling a slut , you fucking bitch !", Seleana snapped , " Looking like you need to be in a club !"

" Shut the hell up !", Brute yelled , " Just do what you've been doing , bitch !"

" Mmmm ?", Seleana though aloud , " I didn't know trash could talk ?"

" Go to hell !!", Brute barked

" You first !", Seleana smiled evily .

" Come on Selena !", Taylor said trying to carry Seleana out ,before she causes a fight , " Demi grab our stuff and let get on there plane !"

As Demi went over to get the bags she heard Brat whiper , " _What a whore ."_

Demi was this close to punching her ,but instead she walked away , but when she got to the over door that leads out , she called out , " Hey Brat ! Got something for ya !", Brat soon looked at Demi , as she put up to of her middle finger's which ment ' Double fuck you ' , and lefted .

" Why that......", Brat then stopped herself , " How did she know my name ?"

" It's on you shrit , stupid !", Bersrek said .

" At least I know what 2+2 is !", Brat said

" I know what 2+2 is !", Bersrek said

" What is it ?"

" Ummmm , it's ummmmmmmmm , ummmm What ever it is !", Bersrek said , " Now back to... HEY WHERE DID THEY GO ?!"

They soon saw the Rowdyruffboy's plane pull off , then the other plane pull off .

" WHY THOSE .......", Bersrek said

" Who we gonna get there now ?", Brute said , " We know we can't fly that high , so who are we gonna get there ?"

" Where Bersrek ?', Brat asked , they soon saw thier sister on the outside walking .

" WELL ?!", Bersrek yelled , " COMMING ? I'M GOING TO CD CITY WITH OR WITHOUT YA'LL !"

" Comming !!!", the two yelled rushing outside , they were gonna walk all the way to CD city , that was 30 miles away . Some walk .

**Hey people !! Guess who back !!! Me !! I'm going to hurry up and finsh this story , cuz really this is gonna be my new series !!!!!!!!!!! But it'll have a differtent name for each story , I think I'll call the nexts one hot n cold or... Idk , not sure yet , gota plan it first !! Anyway please review !!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15 Falling Hard

Chapter fiffteen Falling hard

Now with benning about 20 feet in the air ,and bags put away , Taylor sitting with Brick , Demi sitting with Boomer , and Seleana sitting with Butch ( which she wasn't happy about , and so was Demi ) .

" I still don't see why I have to sit by him !", Seleana whisper on her iphone to her sister's , Demi and Taylor .

" Me either !", Demi streaked , " He thinks I'm really his grandmother !!"

" Guys , just clam down !", Taylor said , " beside it was nice of them to ask if we wanted to come in the first place ! Gee ' _Live a little _' people !"

" Hey stopping stealing my words !", Seleana said , " And aren't you clam ?"

" What dose that mean ?", Taylor asked

" Oh I think _you _know what I mean !", Seleana said

" What ?! I don't like ......", Tyalor trailed off and made sure no one to hear this , " Brick ..."

" Right !", Seleana said , Taylor could feel her smirking , " Sure you don't !"

" Cuz I don't !", Taylor said her face was turning red , " I don't , I don't !!"

" Hey Taylor ?", Demi asked , " How come you woke up screaming 'No' ?"

" Um well I had a dream , that um I was -", Taylor was cut off by Brick's voice .

" Um sorry Taylor ,but the cell phone has to go off ,but just for now anyway .", he said

" Oh ok !", Tyalor said , " Guys , the cell phones have to off , but we'll talk later ."

" Ok , bye .", Demi said

" Bye .", Seleana said

All three hanged up .

**Buttercup Pov **

" Don't get to cozy !", I said as Butch sat beside me ," You were already checking me out, I-"

" What ?!", he said , "I was not !"

" Yes you were !", I shot back , now meeting his green eyes , " You were looking my body up and down , I even counted , and I hate math !"

" Hmmmm ? Maybe _you _were checking me out ?", he said

" I'd rather look at a donkey's ass ."

" That's what you say now .", he said now smiling that stupid , ugly smile that I hate , " But I know deep down , somewhere in there ..... That you like me ."

I soon started to choke . Did he say that deep down inside , I _**like him **_?! What ?!

" I think i'm gonna die from laughter from hearring that .", I said now getting out my iphone , and my green headphone , and listen to ' I'm with you ' by Avril lavigne . Butch chuckled to himself ,and did the same , but I don't know what song he was playing . This was gonna be a long ride .

**Bubbles Pov **

" So grandma ?", Boomer asked as I rolled my eyes , " What was I like when I was little ?"

"* Sigh * I'm not your grandma !", I yelled

He soon a pillow from his bag , and said , " Then who the hell are you ?!"

He has super powers , and he's using a pillow . Oh yea , he's a real bad ass .

" I'm Demi !", I said

" But I you said you were my grandma !", he said

" I lied !", I said , he soon gasped .

" But why ?", he asked , " Why would you lie ?"

" Because you wouldn't stop flirting with me !", I said

" So your saying you don't like me ?", Boomer asked

" Kinda .", I said

" Why ?", Boomer said , " All girls liked me . I've never met one that didn't !"

" Well congrats !", I said , " Cuz you just met one !"

" Are you forreal ?", Boomer asked shocked .

I just got out my iphone ,and put the headphones in my ear , and listen to ' Just dance ' , by Lady gaga , and closed my eyes as I let the music go through my head loudly , blocking out Boomer's voice that was mute in my world . Ah , all hail ipods .

**Blossom Pov **

_Dear Dairy _

_Brick had just know fell asleep , so I was bored ,and felt the need to get out my feeling out,about something inside me that has seem to come back ,but first maybe I should tell how life has been for me . First of all , I thought this whole band thing was stupid ,and I was planning on quitting ,but my sister have their ways at changing ways . For now it's ok I guess ,but I have a feelin this whole secret were hiding is gonna come back and bit us in the ass , I'm sure of it . Anyway , I think it's also kinda cool , mostly because we have fan's , and people love our music . I never knew that Bubbles , Buttercup ,and me could make it out this far . Maybe that car crash was wroth it , not that I'm happy about the car crash anyway . I still feel pretty bad , and hopeful we'll win this thing , and get the money and fix's the car before dad get's home . Everything will be fine , I hope .... I wonder how Molly's feelin now since she was knocked out , and will soon wake up to hear Mia singing who knows what , I'm sure of it ............._

_I guess now's the time to tell the feeling that came back to me . Well before Brick went to sleep , we were really talking about random stuff , but I had to be careful about what I say , I didn't want him to think it was me, Blossom . He asked where I lived , I said I live in Cityville ( lie) , he asked where I went to school , I said Acorn high (lie) he asked how long I've been signing , I said every since I was five ( truth) , he asked is I had a boyfrined , their was a bit of a pause for my answer , All I could think was ' Why would he ask that ' ,but I answer anyway , I said no I'm signal . I think I was sending a wrong singal though cuz he asked me if I was still a virgin , now that caught me off kinda because , why would he want to know that . That made me kinda scared , the need to run , and almost call someone , cuz I didn't like the way he looked at me , like he really wanted me . I may need to keep my distance , I mean he dosen't really know me to ask that . I said yea , I was . Our talk soon ended , and he fell asleep . That qestion still gose through my mind , anyway I hope he's not starting to like me ,because he's already been hurt twice by Bersrek and Samatha Starlet ( She was a dancer ,but to me shes a stupid ugly bitch . He broke up with her after he find out that she was stealing his money , it was everywhere on the new and media , it was bad !) . With me being Blossom ,lying, and secrets I'm keeping , it would just hurt him . And beside , we couldn't be together anyway . I mean if Powerrock teen wins this thing , we have to go back . With graduation to high school , we won't have time for any of this . But it's kinda weird ,cuz for some reason I'm starting to like him , alot . But I don't wanna go to deep ,cuz that'll be to much ,and I would hurt him , I just wanna stay friends ,and that dream.... that was awful , what I went through , the- Oh Bricks waking up ,better put this away . I gotta start using that updating app that Bubbles put on my iphone ( Random ) .Were not even close to CD city yet ,but anyway let me - Oh cool , this plane has a bacyne , I've gotta check this out .( again..Random ) Anyway , the lesson for writing this tonight was that I'm just praying that he's not or never fall hard for me , I'd hate to hrt him . Anyway gotta go , write in you tomorrow . Bye _

**Hmmmm ? Maybe this story well be longer then I tought , hopefuly I can put it all together in one chapter nexts so I can write the nexts part two , I think I'll call it Hot n cold , sound good . Srry it's short , and plzzzzz REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16 change of plans

(CD City)(Hotel room)  
Buttercup pov  
I should have known better then fighting over who gets the middle bed with Bubbles in front of Blossom . I ended geting the bed on the right, falling on it .  
" Hey , did you guys hear about the party down stairs tonight ?", Bubbles asked unpacking

" For what ?"

" The reality show , we're gonna be on it !", Blossom said .

" Um...Thats a bad idea .", I said as Bubbles and Blossom turn to look at me

" Why ?", Blossom asked .

" What if we get noticed ?", I said now sitting up .

" We haven't been noticed for Powerpuff girls yet .", Bubbles said .

" Yeah ,and what if we do ! ", I said , " What if Molly or dad noticed us . Even worst ? What about ?"

" Clam down BC .", Bubbles said now siting nexts to me , " No ones gonna notice us ."

" Yeah , we just gotta be more careful .", Blossom said putting her pink t-shrit in the closet .

" Whatever .", I said turning over on my bed .

Bubbles pov

Gosh , I didn't know Buttercup would be that worried about getting caught ,but I really can't blame her . I've been thinking about it to . What if someone dose see us ? It would be all over the media and what not . Dad , what if he saw us ? He would come back home ASAP and find us . Most imporantly , the car !

" What wrong Bubbles ?", Blossom asked , I saw Buttercup now looking at me , I thought of something to say .

" Nothing , just a little hungery .", I lied , " You guys wanna go down stairs and get something to eat ?"

" Hell yeah !", Buttercup said jumping up , Blossom smiled agreeing . I grabbed my coat and bag ,and we left the room .

(Brick's pov)

" So , what do you wanna talk about ?", I asked our manger Tom , the boys and I we're in his office

" Ya'll do know about the reality tv show starts tonight ,right ?", he asked .

" Dah .", Butch said

" So you know thats theres been a few changes to the show ?"

" What ? Changes ? What changes ?", Boomer yelled .

" Shut-up ,and let me do the talking .", I snapped ," What ? Changes ? What changes ?",

" Well for starters instead of geting someone off show nexts week , we have to do it today ."

" But I wanted everyone to at least interdouce them seleves ,not interdouce them seleves and go home like most tv shows do .", I said ," Who changed my plans

" The TV people , they thought it would make the show 'Rock Reality Check ' more popular ."

" Thats funny , I don't recall asking them whats popular and whats not .", I turn to face my brothers , " Did I ask the TV people whats popular and whats not ?"

" Nope .", Butch said

" I think so .", he said then he saw me ball my fist ," I was just kidding ! No you didn't !"

" Thats what I thought !", I said , " But fine ! If the show gonna get popular , what the hell . Lets do it !"

" Ok , so I'll send everyone a texts .", Tom said getting his phone , I got up out of my seat .

" And I'm going down stair to eat , you coming guys ?", I asked , they nodded as we left .

(out of Bricks pov)(Cafe)

" For the last time !", the waitress said pointing a finger at Buttercup , " We don't make toca's ! We have fish here ."

" Ever heard of fish tocas lady ?", Buttercup snapped , they have been fight ever since the girls got there .

" We don't have taco shells here .", she gritted through her teeth .

" Well can't you just run up to the store and buy some ?"

" I just can't leave my job !", the waitress said ," I would get fired !"

" Whatever happen to 'We shall never deny a guest even the most ridiculous request'?"

" We don't do that here Spongebob ."

" Did you just call me spongebob ?"

" Are you slow ?"

" Nope , your about to be .", Buttercup said pulling her arm back about to go forward , she was almost about to punch the waitress ,but Blossom stopped her.

" Thats it i quit !", the waitress yell throwing her note pad on the ground .

" Oh you can walk out and quit ,but you can't go up to the store and get me a taco shell ?", Buttercup called out , her sister just roll their eyes and sipped their tea . Soon their phone started to vibrate .

(Blossom pov)

I picked up my phone . It was a texts from...Tom .

texts ;

Don't forget tonight is the nigh of the party , also the reality tv show 'Rock Reality Check' starts at the party , so make sure you have a song written ,because tonight america will vote who gose home .  
end of texts

" Great , so America will vote ?", Buttercup said .

" Yeah .", Bubbles said .

" Guys we have got to do good , the song we write has to be perfect !", I said , " This time America's voting , not Brick , Boomer , or Butch ."

" I know what you mean .", Bubbles said , " Who's turn is it to write anyway ?"

" Yours .", Buttercup and I both said .

" Hm , I think I got something good .", she giggled .

" You better , remember the reason we're here !", I reminded . Buttercup nodded .

" I know , for the car . Don't worry .", she said getting up , " Matter of fact I'm about to head up stairs now to write it . See ya later ."

" Bye .", I said , Buttercup did a quick wave .

" I hope she writes something really amazing .", Buttercup said .

" Me to ."

(Bubbles pov)

I could feel the pressure on me . The girls we're counting on me , I couldn't let them down . I got out a piece of paper and magicly the words started coming out , this song was gonna be so awesome !

(Later on that night)

**_Gonna stop there , sorry it took so long ! Please review !_**


	17. Chapter 17 Interviews and fights

(Later on that night)

Bubbles was wearing a dark blue skirt and shirt , along with black boots , and black leather Jacket . Buttercup was wearing a ripped shirt and skinny jeans , and black flats . Blossom was wearing a pink tank-top , white jacket , dark blue jeans . and black flats .

" You guys ready ?", Blossom asked .

" Yep !", Bubbles cheered .

" Whatever .", Buttercup sighed as the three headed down stairs .

(Lobby)

As soon they reached the lobby , blinding flashes of light hit their eyes . They saw at least five camera crew people in the lobby taking picture and getting ready the interviews .

" Wow .", Blossom said , " This place is packed .", which was ture ,but the lobby mostly the packed with the battle of the band people . Bubbles looked to her left to see that the stage was set and ready . She nervously look over my sister and sigh . Which in hope this song she wrote is good enough for America .

" Oh great .", Buttercup mumble , " Isn't it the Rowdydumb boys ."

" Behave .", Blossom hissed

" Yes mother .", Buttercup teased , Bubbles giggled standing nexts to her as the boys came near us .

" Hello ladies .", Butch said ," How are we doing on this lovely ."

" Better till I saw you .", Buttercup said , soon Blossom stepped in .

" So ,um what do ya'll want ?", she asked getting front of Buttercup .

" We just came to if you girls were ready .", Brick said

"*GASP* No ! We aren't ready !", Buttercup said _sarcasticly_," Matter of fact , we're in our night clothes ! Yeah , we're gonna go on live tv singing in our night clothes so people can see what we sleep in at night !"

" I don't know about anyone else ,but ", Butch paused and looked at Buttercup ," that's something I would like to see ."

" Why You Bas-MMMMMM", Blossom put a hand over Buttercup's mouth keeping her from anything else , "MMMMMMMM!"

" Hahaha, um Selena was just joking , we are ready .", Blossom said with her hand over Buttercups mouth .

" Good , because your on in ten mins .", Boomer said .

" Ten mins !", Bubbles said , " I though the show starts at 8pm , not 7:30 ."

" Yeah well there been a change of plans by the 'TV people .", Brick said , " So we're starting early ."

" MMMM-Why do you we have to go on first ?", Buttercup asked taking Blossom hand off her mouth

" Since your band is the most popular , we thought it would be a good idea for you guys to interview and preform first .", Butch said , just then Brick's phone went off .

" Gotta take this , see you girls later .", he said as him and his brother walked off .

" I thought they would never leave .", Buttercup said

" Could you please be a bit more nicer ?", Blossom asked , " I don't wanna go home because of you !"

" Fine Bl- Taylor , I'll be nicer...", Buttercup paused , " To your boyfriend so he want break up with you ."

" What ?", Blossom yell angry ," I don't like him !

" Whatever you say leader girl , whatever you say .", Buttercup said , Bubbles could tell Blossom was getting mad ,and she didn't want her sisters to start fighting .

" Hey ! How about we g-"

" At least I'm not flirting with Butch !", Blossom snapped , Buttercup face red grew .

" No the hell I anit !", she snapped , just then Bubbles heard their names being called , it was time for the interview time .

" It's time for the interview !", Bubbles said but Buttercup and Blossom kept fighting .She dragged them over to where the interview was at , sitting them chairs . She sat in the middle of them ,but they kept fighting .

" Just admit it !", Buttercup yell

" There's nothing to admit !", Blossom yelled back . Bubbles was turning red all over , here they were at an interview . Her sister fighting on live tv !

" Sometimes your such a b-"

" WELL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP !", Bubbles yelled , " We're on live tv !"

Her sister turn to face the camera , their both turning red . Bubbles crossed her arms , but quickly faked a smile like her sister did .

" So um , girl ?", asked the interviewer , " Anything you would like to say to America viewers tonight ?"

" Hi America's viewers .",the girls say altogether .

(30 mins later)

Buttercup pov

We we're finally finish with the long interview ,and we're about to go on singing . Of course now Blossom and I we're finish fight ,even though I still don't know why I had to say sorry .

" You girls ready ?", Blossom asked as Bubbles handed her the drum sticks . I guitar ,and nodded .

" Lets do this .", Bubbles said as we made our way to the stage . When we got on stage , I looked out to see Rowdyruff boys . Gosh , I hope they didn't see the being of the interview .

" Ok girls , you start in 3 , 2 ...", the stage manger said , soon the light shown on us , I started playing my guitar .

Bubbles

Right right, turn off the lights

We gonna lose our minds tonight

What's the dealio?

I love when it's all too much

5 AM turn the radio up

Where's the rock and roll?

Party crasher, panty snatcha'

Call me up if you are gangsta'

Don't be fancy

Just get dancey

Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways

All my underdogs, we will never be, never be

Anything but loud

And nitty gritty dirty little freaks

Won't you come on, and come on, and

Raise your glass

Just come on and come and

Raise Your Glass!

(20 mins later)

" Love the song Bubbles !", Blossom said .

" Yeah , it was epic .", I said ,she smiled .

" I just hope America thinks the same .", she said , just then we heard one of the exist door being pounded on .

Bricks pov

" Make sure no one opens that door .", I told the security . On the other side of that door was the most dangerous animals alive .

" OH BRICK ! OPEN UP !"

" YEAH LET US IN !"

" DUDE ! OPEN UP THE DOOR MAN !"

" Brick ?", Butch said , " Security said that they can't hold them off for long ."

" Yeah , we gotta get those votes now .", Boomer said . I nodded .

" Good idea , quick Tom , get those votes , NOW .", I said , he quickly nodded and went over to the host .

" Hello again , i'm your host Bob and welcome back to 'Rock Reality Check' .", the host , " We've seen 11 bands today . They all shared you their stories , they've all played you their songs . Now it's up to you to chose who stays and who goes . Here are numbers to texts your vote to ."

A long list of bands came up .

1For ' PowerTeen Rock' text 1800

2For ' Car riders' texts 200

3For ' No sins in rains' texts 567

4For ' Face me' texts 100

5For ' Never say Never say Forever' texts 146

6For 'Always Near' texts 3456

7For ' Ipod Wars' texts 790

8For ' Love Letter ' texts 4571

9For 'Live Snakes' texts 1278

10For 'Tears in my lies' texts 3911

11For ' What the Hell is it ' texts 333331

Then I noticed that 11 wasn't there , The Powerpunk's were their replacement .Maybe no one will noticed ,but before the votes could get in , the exist door was broken down . All shit .


	18. Chapter 18 Rules are Rules

" Alright !", Brute yelled , " Everyone stop what every your doing !"

" That's right ! This show is stopping right now !",Berserk yelled as they all came in waving their hands in the air , the cameras turn to face them .

" Oh my god .", Brick sighed slowly , as the girls made their way towards the stage .

" Um ,who are you ?".Bob asked , Brat stepped up in the middle , but Berserk pushed her out the way .

" I'm Berserk the leader of the Powerpunk girls-"

" Why the hell did you push me ?", Brat snapped

" Because you were in my fucking way !",Berserk yelled , Brick quickly got between .

" Haha , well ok thank y'all for the entertainment while we waited for the votes ,but the votes are here now , so get out .", Brick said as his brother came to help escort the girls off stage ,but Brute held up a 'TV show ' rule book .

" What's that ?", Boomer asked

" A tv show rule book , rules showing on how shows should be put ,and page 200 section 3-6 paragraph 8 you'll find that rule very interesting .", Brute said handing the book to Boomer .

" Let me see that !", Butch said snatching the book away ,but Brick came tapped him on the shoulder .

" Hey , I call the shots around here !", he snapped snatching the book from Butch , looking on the page Brute had told him about ," If you are having a reality band show , you must have the right numbers of band in order to still go on with show , if not , otherwise the show will be cancel ."

" So I guess that means we have to let them join .", Boomer said .

" I guess...", Brick paused looking over at Berserk who was smiling , " So ."

" Yes ! So when do we preform ?", she asked .

" Nexts week ."

" Why nexts week ?", Berserk asked

" Because we don't have alot of time on the show right now.", he said , Berserk rolled her eyes .

" Whatever , just show us our room .", she snorted .

" Alright , Tom .", Butch said , " Take care of them ."

Tom nodded calling a bellboy over to get the bags , as the Powerpunks we're about to leave they all turn to look at Buttercup (Selena) Blossom ( Taylor) Bubbles(Demi) . Giving them evil eyes.

" Gotta a problem with your eye ?", Buttercup asked holding her fist up ," I can fixs it ."

" I can't believe you things are still here .", Brat said

" I can't believe they let trash sleep insides hotels .", Buttercup joke

" Ok girls lets stop we still gotta show to do-"

" At least WE'RE not BITCHES !",Berserk yelled , then Bubbles jumps in

" A bitch is a dog , a dog barks , bark grows on tree , tree is nature , nature is beauty so thanks for the compliment .", Bubbles said while smiling .

" Good one .", Buttercup said giving her a high-five .

" Ok , guys lets stop p-", Blossom was cut off

" Will you shut the hell up ?", Berserk snapped . Blossom face grew ,but smiled and walked over to her .

" First of all hell is not up and second of all i'm about to kick you ass down there if you kept talking to me like that !", Blossom snapped .

" You wanna fight ?",Berserk said getting all up in Blossom face .

" FIGHT! FIGHT ! FIGHT!", cheered the other bands

" OH HELL YEAH BABY !", Buttercup said taking her shoes off , " I've been wanting some fight action , BRING IT ON !", but before the girls could make a move Bob yelled .

" HEY ! NO ! NO ! NO !", he yelled making everyone look at him ," DON'T FIGHT ON SET !"

"AWWWW!"

" Take it outside ."

" FIGHT ! FIGHT ! FIGHT !", the band cheered , Bubbles tapped Blossom on the shoulder .

" Are we gonna fight them ?"

" No , if we do then they'll know who we are .", Blossom said as the others bands cheered louder wanting a fight .

" Oh yeah .", Buttercup said rolling her eyes , " I forgot about that ."

Bricks pov

Great . Just wonderful , before the punks came we had 30 mins of show time , now we got 2 mins...2 FREAKING MIN'S THANKS TO THEM ! I gotta break this up , so we can count the votes and get the hell out of here .

" Alright , everybody , lets-", I tried to speak ,but they all kept cheering 'fight' , so I decided to yell , " SHUT-UP EVERYONE ! THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING !"

They all turn to stare at me .

" We haven't even counted the votes yet ! SO SHUT-UP !", I yell ," Tom get those punks out of here , now !"

" Yes sir !", Tom said helping the girls with bags ,

" This isn't over losers .", Brute said as Brat stuck out her tongue , and Berserk held up her middle finger .

" I'm sorry but I don't fuck girl .", Buttercup said making the punks even angry as they left .

" Now , get on with the show .", I said sighing sitting back in my seat .

(out of Bricks pov)

" Ok , people we're gonna have to rush because we only have 2 mins left , so lets see those votes !", Bob said as a list of votes came in .

No sins in rains' ██████████

PowerTeen Rock █████████

Never say Never say Forever ████████

Always Near ███████

Ipod Wars ██████

Love Letter █████

Tears in my lies █████

Car riders ████

Live Snakes ███

Face me █

" Theres not alot of time for a band battle off , so 'Face me' looks like we'll never see your face again .", Bod said as the 'Face me' band sadly walks off stage ," Aw...Congrats to the 9 winners of ' Rock Reality Check ' your moving to the nexts round !", everyone cheered as balloons fell from the celling , " I'm your host Bob Fitch ,and we'll see you nexts time ."

(later on that night)

( Powerpuffs- in hotel room)

(Bubbles pov)

" I can't believe we made it !", I said , the girl and I were back in our hotel room , eatting ,and celebrating our win to the nexts round .

" I know , right ?", Blossom said

" I have a good feeling about the nexts round .", Buttercup said now sitting up on the bed , " So , I guess it's my turn to write the song ?"

" Yep , make it as great as mine !", I said smiling

" Yeah , something exciting .", Blossom said . Buttercup rolled her eyes getting up .

" Yeah , yeah whatever .",she said as Blossom phone vibrated , I'm guessing it's a texts , " I've got enough time to think about it ."

" Where you going ?"

" To the kitchen , to get my package I got Tom to send me .", she said , I followed her...Of course ," Want one ?"

" No tacos for me , thanks anyway .", I said ,looking at the package of tacos .

" Whatever floats your boat .", Buttercup said biting into a hard taco , I giggled turning away heading to the bathroom , but on my way there , I swore I heard Blossom...Laughing . She wasn't near the beds anymore , she was outside the hotel room . I wanted to know what was so funny ,but I didn't want to eavesdrop like Buttercup did . Oh well , I'm to trier to find out , I'll just ask tomorrow...Thats if I remember .

**_Thanks for the reviews on the other chapter , sorry it took long to finish this one , I've been busy . PLZZZZ REVIEW !_**


	19. Chapter 19 Should I read this ?

(The nexts day )

( Bubbles pov)

I roll over in my soft bed , looking at the clock on my phone that read '7:30' , the time I always wake up at . I sit in my bed looking over at my sisters bed , none of them were there , then I heard something coming from the kitchen .

" Must be Buttercup .", I sigh getting out of bed on my way to the kitchen , I saw Buttercup taking out some kind of cearl out of the cabinet ," Morning BC ."

" Yeah whatever .", she said not looking at me ,pouring the cearl into a blow . I roll my eyes looking to see if Blossom was around .

" Wheres Blossom ?"

" Whatever Blossom is .", she said siting at the table .

" Buttercup..."

" Shes in the bathroom .", she snapped ," And don't ask whats she is doing in there , I'm eating ."

" I won't .", I said as Blossom came into the kitchen dress a red t-shirt , white jacket , black converts , and skinny jeans .

" Mornning .",she said .

" Hey .", Buttercup said pouring milk into her creal , I looked at Blossom . Why was she so dress up ?

" Yeah , um Blossom ?", I ask ," Why are you all dress up ?"

" I'm going down stairs to meet up with a friend .", she said zipping her jacket up .

" What friend ?", Buttercup ask

" Just someone I met last night, we started talking and we became best friends .", Blossom paused looking at us .

" What band are they ?", I said

" Oh um , Ipod wars ", she said heading to the door , " Maybe you guys can meet them sometimes .",

" Oh ,cool .", I said , " Bye ."

" Bye .", she said then stopped at the small trash can taking out a full bottle of vodka ,she looked straight at Buttercup ," What is this ?"

" Can't you read , it's said vodka ."

" I know what it is ? What the hell is it doing in the trash ? Have you been drinking it ?"

" Blossom , if vodka was water and I was a duck I swim to bottom and never come up ,but vodka not water and I'm not a duck so put up the vodka and shut the fuck up ."

" Whatever , just put this bottle up and stop drinking it .",Blossom said ," Bye .", then she left .

" I wasn't drinking it ! I only had a sip !", Buttercup yell out .

" _We R who We r "_, it was my phone , I quickly ran to get it , Buttercup's phone was going off to .

" Hey ! Get my phone for me !",she said , I roll my eyes , Buttercup is so lazy . I picked up my phone to see I've gotten a texts , it was from Tom ," Did you get my phone ?"

" Hold on !"

" So you let it ring ?", she said coming up to me ," See that could have been someone calling to tell me that they are selling free taco's outside , and now I'll never know . So thank you Bubbles , thank you ."

" Your welcome , and by the way it's a texts , not a call miss taco lover .", I teased and started to read my text's , heres what it said ," Don't forget that this week on Wednesday we're having another performance , and this time there will be a crowd . The band battle will not take place at this hotel , but another one called the 'Rise Hotel' , so don't forget to write your songs , and make it exciting or else you might get boo off stage , and it'll put you in the bottom four . So write good songs .

Best of luck

Tom

P.S Also . in five weeks the RowdyRuff boys are having their party at club 'Golden' , where they are celebrating their new album , their new tour mate (Who you'll meet later)

,and the finale battel off between two bands .

end of Texts

" Buttercup ?, I ask ," Have you been working on that song ?"

" Yep !"

" Can I see it ?"

" Nope ."

" Why not ?"

" Because , it's a surprise !", she said putting her phone away ," You guys and the crowd will love it !"

" I hope so ."

" Ugh , I'm going back to bed .", she said , I roll my eyes , as I heard something playing the bathroom . I went in there to see Blossom's phone . She must have left it by mistake , I might as well go down stairs and give it to her . On the screen it said she had four texts megs from an unknown number . Should I do this ? My finger by 'mistake' slip on the yes key ,and up came thes texts . First texts...

" What are you doing with my phone ?"


	20. Chapter 20 Sorry phone

(Tueday , mall)

( Bubbles pov)

" So whats the whole point in this again ?", I ask , Buttercup took Blossom and I to the mall .

" You guys don't have the right clothes for the song I wrote .", she said , holding up dark ,pink , puff skirt ,and black skinny jeans . She passes it to

Blossom ,"Here , go try it on ."

Blossom shakes her head 'no' ," I'm not wear-"

" You promises no complaining , and your complaining !",Buttercup said , Blossom sigh taking the skirt ,and jeans into the changing room . I turn to look at Buttercup .

" So , have you heard any news about Blossom phone yet ?",

_Flashback_

_" What are you doing with my phone ?", a voice behind me ask . Oh no , it's Blossom . My heart stop , I sweated turning around with eyes close ._

_" Um , n-nothing ! Really ! I was just g-gonna give this back to you , really !", I said , then I heard laughter , I open my eyes to see Buttercup . _

_" Haha , you thought I was Blossom didn't you ?", she ask , I put my hands on my hips ._

_" BC ! You scare the crap out of me !", I said breathing fast , I held the phone tight in my hand ._

_" What the hell are doing Blossom texts megs in the hallway ?", she ask , I look down ._

_" I know what I did I was wrong ,and I won't do it again .", I said , but she shook her head ._

_" No! You shouldn't read them in the hallway !", she said ," Read them inside the room, duh ! Have I taught you nothing ?"_

_I went inside the hotel room , the phone still in my hand ._

_" So , why were you reading her texts ?"_

_" Well before you came , all I read was 'hey' .", I look down at pink iphone ," But whoever texts her was an unknown number . I wonder who it is ?"_

_" Hehe .", Buttercup laugh , I looked over at her ._

_" Whats so funny ?"_

_" Oh come on Bubbles .", she said , " I think you and I know who stunt her that , and another clue is that it's a unknown number . Who could be texting Blossom thats an unknown number ?"_

_" Um , maybe that girl .", I guess ._

_" No , it's Brick .", she said , my eyes widen . Brick ? Why the hell would she be texting him for ? No , it can't be ._

_" No , no , no ! It has to be from someone else .", I said , but she only roll her eyes at me ._

_" Lets read the texts megs then .", she said reaching for the phone , I pull back ._

_" No , I just need to put this back where I found it .", I said ,but she reach for it again ,and this got hold of it ._

_" Well **I** wanna see what the texts say .", she went to texts , but I pull on the phone ,and she pull to , " Let go !"_

_" No , you let go !", I said , pulling harder , the phone went back and forward till it slip out of ours hands landing into indoor hot tub , it made a loud splash sound as it went into the hot water . When it rang from under water bubbles came up . Buttercup look at me ._

_" It's for you ."_

_" This is no times for jokes !", I said going over to the hot tub ._

_" I don't know Blossom , I try to tell her , but she didn't listen to me .", I look at up at her and said ," What are you doing ?"_

_" I'm trying to find out how to tell Blossom that you broke her phone .", she said _

_" I ? Hm , people that live in glass house shouldn't throw stones Buttercup .", I snap_

_" Yea ,and people shouldn't read other people phone , and throw them into a hot tub , but see who that turn out .", she snap back smiling , I roll my eyes . What were we gonna do ? _

_" Quick ! What the nearest phone shop close to here ?", I ask as she took out her iphone ._

_" Um...Oh , theres one ."_

_" Great , where ?"_

_" Two miles ."_

_" Two miles ! Buttercup , I said that was close to here !"_

_" Thats the only one they have , everything else is back home , and we can't go there ."_

_" *Sigh* , I guess we are gonna have to fly there-"_

_" No , we'll get caught that way , I've got a better idea ."_

_" What ?"_

_" Lets rent a car ."_

_" Ok , but don't crash it , remember the reason that we're here ."_

_" Tell Blossom that ."_

_out of flashback_

(Wednesday night at 'Rise hotel')

" So none of you seen my phone ?", Blossom ask , we we're back stage .

" Nope .", Buttercup and I both said at the same times , it was a lie through .

" I wonder where it could be ."

" I'm sure it'll turn up soon .", I said as our names were call out , we ran on stage , saying hello to the crowd .

" You guys ready ?", Buttercup said holding a can of paint , Blossom look oddly at her .

" Um whats that for ?"

" You'll see , now come , start the music .", she said as she stood in the middle of stage , then my eyes widen at what she did .

**Sorry guys ,i'm gonna stop it there . I got school tomorrow ,so I'll finish the nexts chapter later , so plz review .**


	21. Chapter 21 Whip my hair

(Rise hotel)

(Bubbbles)

My eyes widen as Buttercup bent over and dip her hair in the paint , then she wave a hand back as Blossom stood on the right side of the stage ,and I was on the left side . I forget to mention that Buttercup made us take this dance lesson , so we're not using drums of a guitar . She then took her hair out of the paint , and started whipping her hair .

_Buttercup_  
_I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth _  
_Hop about the bed turn my swag on Pay no attention to them haters cuz we whip em off and we ain't doing nothing wrong so don't tell me nothing, i'm just tryna have fun so keep the party jumping _  
_so whats up (yea) And I'll be doing what to do we turn our back and whip our hair and just shake them off shake them off, shake them off, shake them off _  
_Don't let haters keep me off my grind Keep my head up i know I'll be fine Keep fighting until i get there When i'm down and i feel like giving up i think again _  
_I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth ( ok ok ok ok ) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth _  
_I'ma get more shine in a little bit Soon as i hit the stage applause im hearing it whether its black stars black hearts don't feeling it but can't none of them whip it like i do I, i gets it in mmmm yea i go hard when they see me pull up i whip it real hard i whip it real hard, real hard, i whip it real hard _  
_Don't let haters keep me off my grind Keep my head up i know I'll be fine Keep fighting until i get there When i'm down and i feel like giving up i think again _

_I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it) I whip my hair back and forth_

(tens mins later)

Half of the crowd was cover in green paint ,but they love it .

"My legs hurt.", Blossom said siting down on a bench, I sat beside her , "But um ,good song Bc ."

"Thanks you ",she said handing us a bottle of water , as the last band went on stage ,but were quickly boo off .

"Wow , tough crowd.", I said siping my water , the girl nodded .

"Ok , thats the end of this round two, now time to call out our fianel bottom four .", Bob Fitch said as the girl and I went on stage like the other band members did . We stood there hand in hands .

"Powerpuff girls.", my heart stop , the Bottom four ?

**OK, OK , OK ! Plz don't be mad at me ,but...I'm stoping right there , lol . I like the cliff hanger idea some of y'all gave me , and I know it's short , but only because I'm saving the best for last , yep thats right the last . Chapter 21 will be it for this story ,and it wil very long (believe me) . It will have more song , I already some song ideas from ppl that i'm gonna use in the last chapter . The reason I'm doing this is becaues I made this story in 2008 , and I haven't updated in two years , it's now 2011 , and I've gotta get this done ,because I have alot of other ppg stories to do , like 'Becareful when you wish for the unexpeted ' , my new story , ' Never say Never say Forever' , and I'm planning on writing another silimar to this one , to be honest that was gonna be the real 'I made out with a Rockstar' ,but I don't know if I'll write it yet ,(Send me a megs if you want more info ) I'll make a poll . Anyway chapter 21 is the LAST CHAPTER OF I MADE OUT WITH A ROCKSTAR , but it will not be uploaded till Friday , hehe , bye !**


	22. chapter 22 hold it against

(Bubbles Pov)

"Powerpuffgirls .", Bob Ficth call out , my heart stop . The bottom four ?," Please step up ." We all grasp hand tightly stepping on stage .

"Never say Never say Forever.", he said , "Please step up."

"Car Riders , step up , and Ipod Wars step up.", he said as the bands were now in the middle of the stage ,we all took a deep breath ," You are...Save , you can go to the nexts round !"

We all cheer and started to hug each other heading back stage as the Powerpunks gave us evil eyes , but we roll our eyes at them .

"See.", Buttercup said as we were back stage , " I told y'all we would make it ,and you guys were worried ."

"Um , excuse me Bc ,but I swore I saw you shaking." Blossom said , as I giggled .

"No I didn't .",Buttercup said while blushing , then her phone started to ring ," I gotta take this ."

"Ok .", she walk away .

"I can't believe we made it .", Blossom said , I smiled .

"I know , I wish I could use my", I pause looking both ways to make sure no one could hear me ,"'Bubbles' Face book account , so I can put on my status 'Just won round two of Battle of the Bands ' ."

She frown , "I know , but we could use our other email and make an account , but don't use our real names ."

"Great idea .", I said as Buttercup came over to us .

" Um , Bubbles ?", she said ,"Come with me to the bathroom ."

" Why ?"

" Yeah ,whats up ?", Blossom ask , Buttercup grab my hand .

" Um , I need her to help me with my um..Hair.",she said as she took me to the bathroom locking the door ,checking under all the stalks .

" Bc , whats up ?", I ask

"Good news ! Blossom phone is fix , and we can go get it!", I smile , but the she said ,"Now we can read her texts."

"No , we're gonna give that phone back !", I said , but I didn't think she heard me .

"Yeah whatever .", she said , I roll my eyes , "Come on , lets get out of here before Blossom starts to get worried."

We quickly ran out the bathroom back to Blossom , who was looking for us ,"Guess what ?"

"What ?"

"The Powerpunk girls made it to the second round ."

"Damn it .", Buttercup said , I bit my lower lip . Great , their still here , hopefully they'll be gone by nexts weeks ,hopefuly .

(That night)

After Blossom had went to bed , Buttercup and I decided to go ahead and get the phone . We sunk down stairs , but stop when we heard two voices of laughter , we duck behind the flower pot .

"Yeah that was some party ,right ?",one of them ask .

"If you think thats awesome ,think about our party nexts mounth ?",the other said

"Yeah , so you score it with Bc.", Buttercup froze . It was Butch and Boomer .

"You know it .", Butch said

"Doesn't she hate you ?",Boomer ask

"Yeah ,but alot can change in one mounth ." , Butch said as the laugh walking away , I stood up .

"If that bastard thinks he'll EVER put his lips on me , I'll kick his fucking ass !", she snap , but I 'sh' her .

" Look , we can talk about it when we get in the car , lets go !", I said as quickly got on the elevator .

(In car , on the road)

"I wonder what party they went to ?", I ask , Buttercup was driving .

"You didn't get the text invite ?"

"What texts invite ?"

"The one to 'MAX CLUB' .", she said

"Turn right on highway exit .", the navigation system said on Buttercup iphone .

"Oh wait , I did .", I said looking at my phone ,but it was sent by an unknown number ," I wonder why Brick wasn't with them ."

"Maybe he went up stairs to tell Blossom good night .", Buttercup joke , I roll my eyes .

"She doesn't like him, remember she said that they are evil .", I remind , but she didn't listen .

"Bubbles ?"

"Yeah ."

"Go straight on highway exist , take a left turn on Medal lane .", the navigation system said .

" Look , we aren't five anymore , we're 16 . Blossom not really the same old Blossom she use to be ,and every since we started this whole band thing shes been different . I mean , who else could she have been texting , Blossom has never texted to an unknown number before,so it has to be Brick . I had a feeling she like him ever since sixth grade ,and it really started to show in high school ."

" What do you mean ?"

"Turn right on 'Macy Drive'"

"Haven't you notice her blush when they talk ,she would try to hide it with her hair ,but I would always see it . So would Molly .", she went on ," I mean there's no other way to put it , she likes him ."  
I stare out the window , could it be ture ? Did she no? No , Buttercup dosen't know what she's talking about ...Or dose she ?

(Back at the hotel)

Buttercup and I sunk back into hotel , Blossom was still sleep . I laid the phone by Blossom night stand . Buttercup went straight to sleep ,and told me that she's sleeping in tomorrow ,and maybe the nexts day . I couldn't blame her , it was a long drive ,but I wasn't tier ,so I decided to create a new face book with my other email . Just as I was about to enter my user name , Buttercup phone started to vibrate . I threw a pillow at her for her to wake up and answer it ,but it didn't work . I try to not worry about it , but I hated that sound it was making on the nights stand . I put my head phone on and listen to 'We are who we are' , but I could still here the vibrating . Even turning the volume up couldn't help tune out the vibration . I was getting angry ,almost done with making my account I couldn't take it anymore ,but I should I touch her phone ? Oh , I'm just truing the vibration off ,that's all . I got up heading over to phone grabbing it , my caught a glimpse of an unknown number . Should I...No , no ! I quickly put it down heading back to my bed , I decided I would finish my face book tomorrow , but going to bed with thought ," Are my sister hiding something from me ?

(Next day)

I woke up to an empty room to see that there was a note on Bloss's and Bc's bed , slowly, I got up to view them

Blossom  
Went out to hang with Kasey , and a few other . I'll be back around 1:30pm . Maybe we could hang out tonight .

Buttercup  
I try to wake you up by poking you face ,but it didn't work . Lol , then I did it for fun ,but soon got bore . So i decided to head down stairs to see if they have any (Free) taco's , i'm at the 'T as in Taco' food joint . I'll be there till I can't eat no more , catch me if you can . I'll be back when ever I feel like it .  
P.s I stole a twenty from your purse  
P.s If it make you feel any better , I stole a Thirty from from Leader girl .

(end of notes)  
I laugh rolling my eyes , got thing I keep more money in my boots . Hm , what am I gonna do today . I look over at my laptop ,and smile . I know, I can take pictures and post them on face book for my new account . I grab my iphone running out the room , then run back in .

"Gotta change first ."

(Outside)

After I got off the elevator I headed outside looking for places to take pictures of myself . I started with the park , then the movie theater , even took a few with fans . After I took about 70 photos , I was hungry . Then I remember that place Bc was talking about . I headed back to the hotel , I smile when I saw the place entering , but bump into someone . It was girl with dark red hair , greens eyes . I gave her a half smile .

"Sorry .", I said , she smile back .

"Thats alright , not the first time it's happen ."

"Hey , don't I know you ?"

"Yeah ,my names Sam from the band 'Never say Never say Forever' .", she said , " I came here to meet up with my friends ,wanna come ?"

"Yeah sure .", we walk over to a table , I saw a boy with black dark hair ,and a girl with Blond hair .

"Hey guys , this is my friend ,Demi .", Sam said as we both sat down .

"I remember her .", the blond girl said .

"Yeah , we know you .", boy said , his brown eye glisten into mine . Damn , he was hot ," Your the really cute one ."

" Oh , um thanks .", I said trying not to giggle , hiding the blush on my face with my hair ," I'm gonna go place my order , be right back ."  
He wink at me , making me blush and smile . I have got to get his name before I leave . As I went to the counter , looking up at the huge meun . I wasn't really hungry , and decided to get five plain taco's with a Ice tea .

"What can I get you ?", the lady behind the counter ask .

" F-"

" Seven soft tacos , five hard taco , and six Cokes please .", said a guy behind me , I turn around to see Boomer , he flash a stupid smile at me .

" Hey beautiful , what are you doing here ?"

" Trying to get away from like you ,but look how that turn out .", I said rolling my eyes as he handed the lady the money .

" All come on , you know you love me .", he said winking at me ," Every girl dose ."

" Well this one doesn't .", I said turning around placing my order ," Five plain taco's and a ice tea ."

" Boomie whats taking so long ?", I turn around to see a girl with long brown hair , the sound of her voice high pitch ," You've been standing here for an hour ."  
More like two mins . Where dose he get these girls from from ? Stupid school ?

"Sorry baby , it'll take a while .", he said , then the girl look at me .

"Who the hell is this bitch ?",she snap . I'm gonna have to do a Buttercup

"Look you fucking ,stupid , high pithy bitch . Shut the hell up because you don't know me , nexts you to get your voice fix because you sound like a dog toy , yeah I'm a bitch ,and we both have brains but unlike you I use mine . ", I said smiling , her mouth drop , Boomer look like he wanted to laugh . The lady came up to me handing me my tacos and drink . I turn around still smiling and said ," Have a good day ."

I walk over to the table ,and saw Bc .

" Oh hey Bu-Demi .", she said then look at my tacos ," Are those for me ?"

" Just take one .", I said , she took the one on top quickly eating it .

" You girls are sister ?", the boy with dark hair ask .

"Since Birth , Zane .", she said rolling her eyes still eating my eyes lighten up . So Zane was his name . Pretty hot name for a really hot guy .

"Just asking .", he said as I sat down beside Sam .

"By the way ,my name is Madonna .", the girl with blond hair said shaking my hand , I shook back .

"Nice to meet you .", I said then I heard a loud horn .

"I gotta go , see you later guys .", Buttercup said throwing taco paper in the trash ," Keep it real !"

"Where are you going ."

"Just know I'm going to somewhere , ok nosey ?", she said as the horn blew again ," STOP BLOWING THAT DAMN HORN ! I'M COMING ,DON'T RUSH ME ! See ya later ."

I roll my eyes as she left facing back at my new friends .

"So Demi ?", Zane ask ," How long have you been in band ?"

"Um..", I trail off ," Um , two years ."

"Oh cool , so you you been playing the drums for two years ?", Madonna ask .

"Yep .", I lie .

"Thats epic .", Sam said ," You've gotta teach teach me how to do that ."

"Yeah , sure ."

"Great .", she said ," So are you going to that party ?"

"At club 'Golden' ? Thats if my sister and I make it .", I said

"Don't worry , i'm sure you'll make it .", Zane said smiling , I blush smiling back .

"Thanks .", I said , then I look at the time . Wow , 1;20 already ?," Oh um I gotta go ."

"Really ? You can't stay a little while longer ?", Zane beg while frowning , he look so cute . I hated to leave ,but I had to meet up with Blossom .

"Yeah , I gotta go meet up with my sister .", I said getting .

"Can I give you my number ?", he ask flirting with me , I quickly took a napkin , got out a pen and gave it to him . He wrote his number down and pass it to me , I smile taking it , saying good-bye leaving .

(12 mins later)

As I got off the elevator and reach my room , I heard foot steps behind me , I turn to see Blossom .

"Hey girl !", I said .

" Hey , ready to go ?", she ask , I nodded then I look down at the elevator closing ,and swore I saw...Brick .

"Um yeah .", I said as we went down stair .

"Guess what ?"

"What ?"

"I find my phone , it was by my night stand .", she said

"Oh really .", I said trying to seem like I care ,but I was still wondering if that Brick that drop her off ,"Um , Blossom ?"

"Yeah ?"

" Who was that , that drop you off ?"

"Oh...", she trail off stoping ,"That was Brick ."

" Oh , just asking .", I said , she didn't look at me ,"So are y'all friends ?"

"Yeah ."

"Oh cool , so where are going ?", I said trying to change the subject .

"Wanna go shopping with me ?"

"Sure .", I said trying to forget this whole 'friend' thing .

( Nexts week)

Blossom was working on her song , she said it's gonna blow America away . I hope so .

I haven't text Zane yet , I'm playing hard to get ,but I guess Madonna gave him my number and he's been texting me like crazy .

Who is that , that keeps blowing up your phone every five mins .", Buttercup said eating . I smile

"Just this hot and sexy guy-"

"Zane ?"

"Yeah..."

"Why ?"

"Because ,he looks like a player , the type that thinks any girl will do anything for him .", I said ," But not this time , if he wants to date me , he's gonna have to try harder then what he's doing . "

"Well could you at least tell him not to text at 12am , some people are trying to sleep ."

"Fine , but that mean I'll have to talk to him .", I said rolling my eyes .

" No really ?", Buttercup said with a fake gasp ," I thought you were gonna use your mind power ,and tell him ."

" I don't have mind power, or do I ?", I said as she shook her head ," What ?"

"Ok guys , I'm gone !", Blossom call out .

"Good , leave your money and don't come back .", Buttercup said .

"Buttercup ? Have I ever told you that your the best sister ever ?", Blossom ask .

"No ."

"Good .", Blossom said turning away ," Ok , bye ."

"Where are you ?", I ask .

"To see a friend ."

"Blossom said Brick .", Buttercup teased .

"What ?"

"Your gonna go see your boyfriend ."

"He's not my boyfriend , we are just friends ,and I'm going to see him and Kasey ."

"Who's Kasey ?", I ask sweetly .

"She the leader of ,'Love Note' ."

"Oh , well have fun ."

"Ok , I will ."

"Don't kiss Brick to much ."

"Shut the hell up Bc .", Blossom call out ," Bye ."

"I can't wait to see how this whole thing between them turns out ."

"What do you mean ?", I ask

"Blossom , I mean shes playing with fire ."

"She just hanging with him ."

"He's evil ."

"I know that , but Blossom knows to be careful , so don't sweat about it ."

"Whatever ."

"Well I'm about to head down stairs to meet up with Sam and Madonna .", I said grabbing my purse , " Bye ."

"Bring me some taco's to .", Buttercup said not looking at me , I roll my eyes leaving .

(Down stairs)

"So where are we headed ?", I ask Sam who was texting .

" Hold on .", she said , then put her phone away ," Well someone wants to meet with you ."

"Hm , dose his name start with a .'Z'?"

"Yep , he's been texting you like crazy ."

"Yes ."

"Why won't you texts back ?"

"I'm playing hard to get ."

"Oh...So you do like him .", she ask while smiling .

"Yes ,but I need to get to know him a bit more ."

"Yeah .", then Madonna came out the bathroom .

"Ready to head to 'Club MAX' ?", she ask us , Sam nodded . I nodded to not knowing what to expect .

(Club Max)

Darkness fill the sky outside the glass windows of bright color lights , loud music , dancing teens club . It wasn't so bad , I mean I have been to a club with Molly before , but it was only one time because the club was really dangerous ,and I didn't want Molly getting hurt .

"Hey Demi ?", Madonna said tapping my shoulder , "Look whos coming !"

I turn around to see Zane heading my way . I smile walking over to him .

"Hi .", I said

"Is there something wrong with your phone ?",he ask , he wasn't really smiling ,but I still play my game .

"Well lets see .", I said taking my blue iphone out ," Um , nope . Looks good to me ."

"Then why didn't you texts or call back ?"

"I was busy ."

"With ?"

" Talking to my other male friends ."

"Male friends ?"

"Yeah , theres Steven , Carl , Mark-"

"So I see you may be taken ."

"Not at the moment .", I said as a smile grew across his gorgeous face .

"Good to know .", he said ," Wanna dance ?"

"Yeah .", I said backing away , "Catch me if you can ."

"Demi wait !", he said ,but I far into the crowd ,but I knew he come after me .

_**Hey over there please forgive me if I'm coming on too strong**_

The song 'Hold it against me' ,by Britney Spears came , it sorta fit what was going on .

_**Hate to stare but you're winning and they're playing my favorite song**_

I fast walk through the touch crowd of dancer , finally getting out ,but I think I lost him . I smile walking to bar , now I'm not gonna drink anything bad . I'll just get a root beer .

"What can I get ya Ms ", the bartender ask .

"Just a root beer ,and a napkin will be fine .", I said .

_**So come here a little closer wanna whisper in your ear make It clear little question wanna know just how you feel**_

" That'll be eleven dollars .", he said , took my wallet out ,but someone place a hand over mine .

_**Hey guys , bad news . I try to upload this story Friday ,but it didn't work . It wouldn't upload , so now I'm gonna have to cut this chapter in half ,so this story will story will end on chap 22 . I would write the other half now ,but it's 12:34am , and I'm tier , so I'll finish later ,but again i'm really sorry . REVIEW !**_


	23. Chapter 23 I made out with a Rockstar

Chapter 23 I made out with a rockstar

Bubbles pov

"That'll be eleven dollars .", he said ,I took my wallet out ,but someone place a hand over mine . I look up to see Boomer smiling at me ,taking his wallet out .

"What are you doing ?",I ask,"I can pay for it .",I said looking for my money in my wallet ,but it was gone...Buttercup . I blush looking up at the bartender and Boomer,great now their gonna think i'm broke .

"Don't worry ,I got this .",Boomer said paying for the root beer,the bartender took the money and went to get it ready .

"I had money .",I said to make sure he knew that I wasn't gold diging off him.

"Sure, whatever you say ."

"Really ,I DID !",I bark ,geting him to look right at me

"Ok, I believe you ."

"Oh... And don't think for a min this mean I like you .",I said with cross arms . He chuckle , I look at him,"What?"

"Are you always mean when people do nice things for you ?"

"No i'm really nice."

"Really,from the way you been treating me ,it dosen't seem that way .I'm sorry to say this,but you remind me of Brat .",he said , my jaw drop . Brat ? Was I really acting like a bitch ? I guess I should have said 'thank you' .

"Oh,um sorry ...Thank you .",I said

"Your Welcome . See was that hard ?",Boomer ask

I giggled,"No,I guess not .",just then the bartender came and handed me my root beer . I took a sip ,about to leave Boomer grab my hand pulling .

"No.",I said looking at him,"I won't have a moment with you ."

"I wanna ask you something .",he said while getting something out his poket . My eyes widen.

"WHOA!",I said while he look at me crazy ,"I won't marry you either ."

"What?",He said backing away from me a bit ,I then look down to see he had two tickets ,"I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go to a Jason DeRulo concert with me ?"

"JASON DERULO?",I shouted as he cover my mouth ,I was such a huge fan ,but dad never had the money to get me tickets to go. This is a freaken dream come ture...To bad his concert is on the day the final battle of the band .

"I would love to but its on the day of the battel of the bands ."

"Its after the battel of the bands ."Boomer said,"Come on,please ?"

"Well-",before I could finish I look to see Zane looking at me from the other side of the club,and boy did he look angery . I smile, just what I was looking for ,"Sure,I'd love to ."

Boomer smile at me ,"Great ,then I'll pick you at 6 ."

"Ok, oh and Boomer ?"

"Yeah?"

"You got something in your hair .",I said walking over to him ," Here let me get it ."

"Well..Ok .",he said ,I went over to him puting my hand in his hair ,stroking it,I could tell Zane was geting angery ,I was loving this ,but then soon stop .

"Got it .",I said smiling

"Okay ,well see ya .",he said leaving ,as soon as he turn around ,I quickly blew him a kiss ,Zane march right over to me

"Demi...",he said in a deep voice,"Who was that ? Another one of your 'male' friends ?"

"Well you know how it is ,my male buddies always wanna talk with me .",I said siping my drink, he cross his arm,"No need to be jealous Zaney ."

His face grew red ,"Jealous? Me? No, its just..."

"Its what ?",i said he pull me closer

"I really like you Demi,I really do . Your not the other girls I date, your fun to be around and your so beauitiful . Most of all I don't wanna lose you to some other guy .",he said , I didn't know what to say ,it was really sweet,but god hes only know me for like a day ,I mean ,I do like him ,but...Now I got this feeling, its complicated .

"I see ."

"You feel the same about me?",he ask,I blush ,what was I-No, can't give myself up yet . Just then a different song came on .

"Hey wanna dance ?"

"You didn't an-"

"I do !", I quickly sped off to the dance floor .

Back at the hotel

I quickly rush inside trying to catch the elevator that was about to close ,luckily I caught it just in time ,heading up ,getting off walking down to my room ,puting my key in . I quickly slip into my pjs . I was quite because BC was sleep ,I put my phone on the charger ,and got into bed . I shut my eyes ,but three mins later I flet someone touch me ,I turn over to see Butch .

"Butch?",I said ,"Hand off ass ."

"Whatever .",he said turning over .

"Thank you.", I said then turn back over on my side ,close my eyes ,"Night Butch ."

"Night Demi.",he said, but as soon as he said that I woke up ,and look right at him

"Ah...Ahhh...AHHHHHHHHH!",I scream as the lights flick on ,I look to see Blossom ,she look right at me with a 'wtf' face .

"What the hell ?",she said

"SELENA!",I yell ,she quickly woke up .

"I DO !",she said now siting up ,then look at Blossom,me then Butch ,"Well,well Demi...You move fast ."

"Selena...What is he doing in my bed ?"

"He fell asleep there ."

"You hung out with him ?",Blossom and I both ask

"I had nothing else to do .",she said ,standing up ,she walk over to my bed ,drag Butch out of the room leaving him in the hallway ,"Problem slove...Now let me get back to my taco wedding,I was just about to eat the taco childern ."

"Well sorry I ruin that perfect moment .I'm going to take a shower ,and by the way ,we're going over the song tomorrow ."

"Okay .",BC and I both said ,just then I saw that I had a texts from one from Boomer and one from Zane .

Boomer

Can't wait till our date two weeks from now .

End of texts

I sigh but smile, maybe Boomers not that bad after all...Well sorta . Then when I read Zanes I almost drop my phone

Zane

I know this is kinda sudden,but I can't hold it back anymore ,Demi...I love you .

End of texts

I quickly put my phone away . BC turn off the lights ,I held my pillow tight to me . What have I done ?

Nexts morning

"Demi!",Blossom said to me again,"Pay attention !"

"Sorry!",I said looking back at my music sheet , I was still thinking about that texts from Zane . He loves me . God,he dosen't really know me that well ,and he texted me again,but I didn't read it . What am I gonna do ?

"DEMI?",Blossom said,"Your not singing ."

"Oh yeah ,sorry .",I said

"Can we take a break ?",Bc ask,"My breakfast taco getting cold ."

"Yeah,but only 10 mins .",Blossom said following Bc into the kitchen .

I grab my jacket ,and phone and decided to meet Madonna down stairs . As I open the door I saw Butch was still asleep outside . I quickly skip over him ,and headed down stairs to meet Madonna .

Down stairs

"HE SAID HE LOVE YOU ?",Madonna shouted

"Yes ."

"Well what did you say ?"

"Nothing,and he text me back again,but i didn't read it .",I said handing my phone to her ,"What dose it say ."

"10 mins is up."

"The other one ."

"Oh...It said ,'do you feel the same way?'.",She read

"Hes rushing it .We aren't even dating ,before he was cool ,but hes just...Creepy . Now hes gonna be stalking me . "

"This is what ya get for playing hard to get .",Madonna said ,I roll my eyes .

"I didn't know he was gonna fall in love with me all in one night ."

"You were playing with his feeling . All that talk about your male friends, yeah he told me ."

"Well-"

"And Boomer . You use him to make Zane jealous ,I saw what you did ,I was really ashame of you ."

"I know what I did was wrong...I'm just gonna forget Zane ,he'll probably do the same for me ."

"I don't know about ,once Zane likes someone ,he'll always like them till someone else comes along ."

"Well I hope that someone is very soon .", I said as she handed me my phone back," Well i better be geting back up stairs . See ya ."

"Bye.", she said as Ieft ,I headed for the elevators , I push the up button and waited ,the last one open ,but as I walk to it I heard someone say my name ,I look up to to Zane standing right by hotel entrance . I quickly ran to the last elevator ,he try to catch up ,but it was to late ,I had made it .

"Thank goodness ."

"You ok ?",someone ask ,I look over to see Boomer .

"Um yeah.",I said ,"Thanks for asking ."

"No problem .",he said ," Where you going ?"

"Back up stairs to go over a song ,I should've been there ten mins ago,but hey what do you do ?"

"Well i'm sure with your skills you'll be at the final ."

I blush and said,"Oh ,Um thanks ."

Just then the elevator stop on his floor ,"Well see ya ."

"Bye.",I said ,wow no cute nickname ,he really is changing . Just then the elevator stop on my floor . I got sighing ,I really don't wanna hear Blossoms mouth .

Night of the band

The girls and I quickly rush to the elevator . Bc push the 1st floor button ,but just then we heard

"HOLD THE ELEVATOR !", BC look to see none other then the Powerpunk girls .

"Okay!",BC said while pressing the close button fast ,but Brute ,Berserk,and Brute jump in . They gave the ppgs the evil eyes .

"I can't believe you losers are still here .",Brat said

"You know Brat,I think i've seen you somewhere before . You were modling something..."

"Tv?"

"No."

"What?"

"You were the weed on the weed killer bottle .",BC tease

"Your hair dose kinda look like a weed .",Brute said

"Omg. It dose !",Bersek said ,Brat grew angery .

"Thats its ,i'm really gonna kick your ass ."

"You can talk the talk ,but can you fight the fight ?"

"Come over here and see .",Brat said ,BC walk over there,but before she could even get close . The elevator stop turning the lights off .

"Oh Snap son.",BC said

"What just happen?",Blossom and Brute both said

"We're gonna be late !",I said

Note: Okay,I know some of you are mad at me,but thats ok ,i'm mad at myself to . i know i said that Chapter 23 would be the last ,but theres something wrong my laptop,so i type it up on my phone (WHICH IS APOLILLAR HARD, but easy). This time I promise ,the last CHAPTER IS IT ! SO please review !


	24. Chapter 24 The phone call

Chapter 24 I made out with a rockstar: The phone call

Bubbles pov

Great, just great . Now what will we do ? We're already late ,we'll be going on soon ,if we aren't there we'll be out .

"See.",Bersek said,"You Powerteens are bad lucky ."

"Yeah and you guys suck .",BC said

"Will you guys stop fighting ?",Blossom yell ,"Don't you see that we're stuck ,and we're gonna be late ?"

"Shes right .",Brute said ,"God, I hate to say that ."

"What are we gonna do ?",I ask

"Anyone got a singal on their phone ?",Bersek ask ,we all took our phones out ,but no one got anything . Hopefuly someone would come find us .

Out of Bubbles pov

At show

"Alright,nexts up ,its Powerteem Rock !",Bod said , said as Never say Never Say Forever left the stage . Still no sign of Powerteen Rock, " Nexts up ,Powerteen Rock !", but they weren't there .

"Hey,where are the girls?",Brick ask Tom

"No one seen them yet ."

"Hey Brick, guess what ?",Butch said ,"Best news ever."

"What?"

"The Powerpunk Girls aren't here either ."

"Really...",Brick said smiling evily,but then stop . Frist Powerteen Rock didn't show ,now Powerpunks ? Something up ,"We better go find them ."

"What?",Butch and Boomer both said,"Why ?"

"They could have done something to Taylor,Selena,and Demi ."

"I'll have secruity look for them .",Tom said going over inform them .

Bob then comes over to the boys and saids,"Um guys, where are the girls ?"

"Thats what we're trying to find out .",Boomer said ,Bob scratch his head

"Well okay,but if they aren't here after the last band plays ,their out ."

"Hey,I make the rules,I pay your bills . Don't tell whats gonna go down ,cause I already know whats going down ,okay .",Brick snap ,Bob nodded , rolling his eyes ,walking away .

"So whats the plan ?",Butch ask ,"The last bands almost done ."

"Damnit...",Brick swore , then the only thought that came to mind ,"Ok ,I got an idea ."

On elevator

"From the window to the wall this club is jumping, yeah, 'til tomorrow Is it daylight or is it nighttime?  
1 o'clock, 2 o'clock, 3 o'clock, 4 we gon' tear the club up ayo, me say day, oh daylight come and we don't wanna go home-",Bubbles was cut off by Buttercup .

"I wanna go home .",she said , just then she could feel someone breathing done her neck ,it was Blossom ,even though it was dark she could tell that Blossom had her knees hug to her cheast ,she hated tight places ,but BC hated when people were to close ,"Taylor?"

"...Yeah?"

"Are we nuns ?"

"No."

"Are we the girls from the 'Sister hood of the traveling pants'?"

"No."

"Why are you so close to me ?"

"...Oh sorry...",Blossom said still breathing hard , move away from BC .

"Hey,in that movie ,do the pants really get up and travel ?",Brat ask

"Shut up Selena .",Blossom said

"I wasn't gonna say anything...Okay I lied ."

"Am I the only the person whos wondering if well out of here ?",Brute ask

"No...I've just been texting .",Bersek said , everyone look to see the light coming off her iPhone .

"You...You got a signal ?",Bubbles ask ,BC ball her fist ,so did Brat .

"Yeah, why ?",she said

"Shut up Selena .",Blossom said

"I...I'm sorry ,but can't I just say one thing ?"

"What?"

BC turns to face Bubbles ,"Bubbles ?"

"You dumbass .",Bubbles said ,"You mean this whole time you had a signal on your phone ?"

"I just got it,and don't call me a dumbass .",Bersek said ,"I'm the smartest girl here ."

"Go ahead Selena ."

"Oh hey i'm geting a phone call, 'Hello? Yeah ? Hold on ,let me ask..Hey Bersek ,its dumbass ,they said you can keep the brain ,it might help you..In the near furture.' ."

"Don't joke with me ."

"What do you think it was ,a compliment ?"

"Why don't you come say it to my face ?"

"Alright .",Bc said while standing up ,Bersek did the same ,but before the first punch was made ,the elevator drop again making the two girls follow down . The elevator fell fastly for a few mins then stop .

"I wonder how far down we are ?",Blossom said

"Whos cares, the real question is will someone find us before the show?",Brat said

"I just lost my signal .",Bersek said we all sigh

"Well theres only one thing to do .",BC said standing up .

"What?"

"...HELP?",BC yell ,Brute join her ,and so did the rest of us ,hopefuly someone will hear .

Meanwhile

"What do ya get when a chicken crosses the road,Butch ?",Boomer ask

"Um...A shitty joke ?",Butch yawn ,this was geting boring for him ,the jokes weren't even funny ,not even a little bit funny ,they been stalling for 16 mins ,still no sign of the girls ,and the show was about to end .

"Haha,no...An egg ,get it ,an egg the chicken laid an egg,Haha-"

"Haha my ass .",Butch said

"Whats so funny about that ?"

"It looks better than your face ."

"Oh,whens the last you checked ?"

"Since the skys been blue ,and the world spins ."

"Thats been always ."

"Got it.",Butch said rolling his eyes ,then he saw the phone ringing ,"Lets answers some calls ."

"Okay caller one your one your on .",Boomer ,"Whats your name ?"

"Stage Turn ,and I wanna tell Butch something ."

"What ?"

"I think you suck ,and no one in my family likes you ."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thats not what your mom said ,She told me I was the best she ever had . Your dads second best,tell fatso to get off the stick ,he can talk the talk ,but can't do the do in bed .",Butch said ,Boomer look shock at his brother .

"You bas-"

"Nexts call .",Butch said ," Whos calling? ,"

"Mike Ash ,and I got a qeustion for both of you ?"

"Yeah ?"

"I have a dream,to one day to let their be happiness ,and bunnies skiping all over the land ,how do I do it ?"

"You really wanna know ?", Butch said

"Yes ,please . Tell me how ."

"Okay first i'm gonna need you to remove your head from your ass .Then put down the phone,and go get a life ,dumbass .",Butch said ,"Nexts call ."

"Would it kill you be nice ?",Boomer ask

"Yep, whos calling ?",Butch ask

"Patty Mason,and I also have a qeustion for both of you ."

"Shoot.",Boomer said

"Okay will,I wanna save the world from world hunger ,what should I do ?"

"Well Patty ,what do you like to do ?",Boomer ask

"I love to eat...Alot ."

"Save us some food .",Butch said,"Nexts ."

Outside the elevator

"I thought I heard someone shouting from this elevator .",Brick said ,secruity went to the elevator to only find out it wasn't working .

"Yeah ,its down .",one of them said ," Want me to call a janitor to open it ?"

"No I want I want you to leave them in there .",Brick said srcasticly ,

"I'll go get the Janitor ."

Inside elevator

"I can see it now .",Brat said ,"My life flashing before my eyes ."

"Shut Selena .",Blossom said

"Do you see your wonderful childhood , bright blue skies , your first sight of the world ,good old friends ,breakfast at Tifannys , your favorite tv show,your first crush ,your first kiss in the middle of the driveway ,your dad coming out to yell at you and the boy . Your first bike ride ,your first cheer ,your first dance ,your first love ,the first time a boy told you you were beauitful . The good night kiss ,the-"Bubbles was cut off

"Your first punches in the face from your sister .",BC said rolling her eyes

"I want out of this stupid thing!",Brute said ,just then the girls heard something open above them ,they look up to see a tiny light .

"I can see the light .",Blossom said

"You guys , I think its a sign .",Bersek said

"From God ?",BC said as the light widen ,"No.."

"Its widen .",Bubbles said

Just then the door up above open and a voice shouted ,"Selena,Taylor,Demi,Brute ,Bersek,and Brat ,do you know who this is ?"

"OMG ITS HIM?",Brat said

"HAVE YOU COME TO TAKE US AWAY ,TO THE HOME UP ABOVE ?",Blossom shouted

"YEAH ! YOU GUYS READY TO COME UP HERE ?"

"YOU MEAN THE UPPER ROOM ?",Brute shouted

"YES, WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU GIRLS ALL DAY !"

"ONE QUESTION ?",BC shouted

"YEAH TAYLOR ?"

"ARE THERE ANY TACOS UP THERE ?"

"UM...I CAN GET YOU A TON WHEN YOU GET UP HERE !"

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR ?",she yell ,"TAKE ME UP NOW !"

"OK, HERE IT GOSE !",just then the elevator rose up very fast ,the girls grab hands ,now waiting to meet there new home . They soon heard a ding , Bc was the first to jump out ,but when she look around she frown .

"Heaven looks crappy .",Bc said

"Brick ,that was you ?",Blossom ask ,

"Yeah ,who did ya think ?"

"We thought you were...Nevermind ."  
Brat said

"Well come on ,we gotta hurry .",Brick said as him and the girls rush to the stage ,but Bob stood in front of them

"I know you don't wanna hear this ,but...Times up ."

"What do you mean ?"

"We just went off air ."Bob said ," I guess that means Powerpunks and Powerteens are out ."

"Saids who ?", Brick ask ,Bob took out the rule book ,Brick took the book from him ripping it up ,then stomp on it ,"And the rules...Just got screw. "

"Look the only way you could still go on is by calling up to the Network ,and ask for more time ,but it's gonna coast you alot ."

"Moneys no object to me ,now get me on the phone with the Network . You guys go get ready ."

"Really?",Blossom said ,Brick nodded smiling at her ,she blush ,Bubbles roll her eyes grabing her arm .

"Come on Blossom .",Bubbles said ,pulling her to the dressing room ,with Bc who was still mad about the whole no taco in heaven thing .

"Thanks you so much Brick .",Bersek said leaning in for a kiss ,but Brick just walk away . Bersek roll her eyes , as her sisters laugh at her all the way to their dressing room.

9 mins later

"Welcome back to Rock Reality ,now with only a few mins left ,here are the bands you didn't see today . Powerpunk Girls and Powerteen Rock . Only one will stay ,you choice who it'll be ,alright ,first up is Powerteen Rock .",Bod said as the Cameras face on the girls

"You guys ready ?",Blossom ask

"Yeah!",Bubbles said

"Taco.",BC said ,Blossom roll her eyes

Taylor

There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding in my head Glitter all over the room Pink flamingos in the pool I smell like a minibar DJ's passed out in the yard Barbie's on the barbeque

Selena

Is this a hickie or a bruise Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed

Demi

Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled Damn

All

Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot

Taylor

Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard

Demi

Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a mÃ©nage a trios

Selena

Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah

All

This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again

Taylor

Trying to connect the dots Don't know what to tell my boss Think the city towed my car Chandelier is on the floor With my favourite party dress Warrants out for my arrest Think I need a ginger ale That was such an epic fail

Demi and Selena

Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled Damn

All

Last Friday night Yeah we danced on table tops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot

Selena

Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bars So we hit the boulevards

Taylor

Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a mÃ©nage a trios

Demi

Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Oh whoa oh

All

This Friday night Do it all again Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again Do it all again This Friday night

All

T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night Yeah we danced on table tops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a mÃ©nage a trios

Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop Oh-whoa-oh

This Friday night Do it all again

End of song

The girls bow then leave the stage ,the Powerpunks pass them by rolling their eyes .

"Lets show em how its done ."

"Sure." ,her sisters both said

Bersek

I like to think that i'm a pretty good kisser I like to think I maybe broke a few hearts But since I met you I'm a victim of disaster I like to think I got it down to an art

So here's where the problem starts You're shitting on my heart Oh I can't take it again and again and again

All

All I wanted from you Was a night maybe two You beat me at my own game No, it's not okay I'm the one that's missing out All I needed to do Was get just a taste of you And now I'm sick all in my head You poisened me instead Trust me, trust me, I think I got heartbreak down

Bersek

I like to wake and go to bed around whenever I like to maybe come and go when I choose But now I'm waiting for a text, call, whatever What's gotten into me, besides you (Oops!)  
You're like a rush, you're like a drug, it's just the sight of you I like to think that I could kick you but it's what you do When you wink at me What's the lord think of me For being so fucking weak, I find it hard for me to breathe

So here's where my story ends

I got to make amends I let me down Again and again and again and again

All

All I wanted from you Was a night maybe two You beat me at my own game No, it's not okay I'm the one that's missing out All I needed to do Was get just a taste of you And now I'm sick all in my head You poisened me instead Trust me, trust me, I think I got heartbreak down

Bersek

Here's what we have to do Stay together, keep it true Can't be strong too late for cool I won't live without you (You are not rid of me!)

All

All I wanted from you Was a night maybe two You beat me at my own game No, it's not okay I'm the one that's missing out All I needed to do Was get just a taste of you And now I'm sick all in my head You poisened me instead Trust me, trust me, I think I got heartbreak down

The punk took their time to blow kisses to the camera ,just then Bob call Powerteen rock on stage

"Both great performances,but now its time to choice which ones stays ,and which one gose...Powerteen Rock why should you get to continue on to the nexts round ?"

"Winning this is very important to us ,we enjoy singing and writing songs for our fans ,and hope that continues ,because to us music is more then just words on paper .",Selena said , Bersek yawn

"And you Bersek ?"

"Ok,well I think we-I know we are the winners of this battel ,we're born stars .",Bersek said .

"Alright,we America ,get those phones out ,because you decide who stays ,who gose ."Bob said ,"Here are the numbers ."

For Powerteen rock texts 1890

For Powerpunk Girls texts 1222

Three mins later the votes were in .

"Alright, and the winner is...",Bob said , The Powerteen held hands tightly ,and so did the Powerpunks ,"...Powerteen Rock !"

"AHHHHHHHHH!",Selena ,Taylor ,Demi yell

"WHAT?",the punks yell ,the secruity soon came on stage to get them ,taking them by the arm ,"THIS ISN'T OVER ,I SWEAR WELL GET YOU BITCHES !", they were soon carried out .

"Congrats girls,I was hoping you would win .",Bob said ,as the RowdyRuffs join them on stage .

"You guys got rid of the beast .",Butch said ,"Wanna go out and celebrate ?"

"Fine ,but its gotta be a taco place .",BC said

"Whatever.",Boomer and Brick said .

"Well let us change first ,well meet you guys outside the hotel .",Blossom said ,the boys agree ,as Blossom,Bubbles,and Buttercup run back to the hotel ,quickly change and headed down stairs ,but as soon as they were gone ,the Powerpunk step out from behind a plant...

Nexts week

It was now down to only three bands ,and everyone was stressing ,trying to write the perfect song ,some not even eating due to practice ,most not that much rest . Well its different if your Bubbles ,no matter what was happening ,she kept smiling ,even though Zane wouldn't leave her alone,she didn't care...Well maybe a little .

"Bubbles ,you need to turn that phone off .",Blossom said while trying to watch tv ,Nail Flies was on .

"I know ,I know .",Bubbles said grabing her jacket and pruse heading out side ,going down stairs to meet Madonna and Sam at 'T as in Taco' ,but as she reach inside she saw Zane waiting with the girls,he then look at her ,Bubbles roll her eyes quickly leaving .

"Demi!" He call out chasing after her ,when caught he held her close to him ,and was looking into her eyes .

Bubbles pov

"Let go ."

"No,not until you tell me whats up ?"

"With?"

"Why won't you answer my calls,or texts back,or talk to me...Is there someone else ?"

"See!",Bubbles yell ,"There you go . We aren't dating ."

"You don't like me ?",he said ," Its that Boomer guy isn't it ?"

"What ?",I almost giggled

"I'm gonna get hjm ."

"Touch him and i'll kick your ass .",I said ,whoa defensive ,i don't even like like that...Right...No ,I don't like him,"  
Stay away from him ,and Me .",I said walking away ,I heard footsteps behind me ,my arm was pull back ,and before I knew it ,he was kissing me...

12 mins later Hotel room

"If you see Zane walking around with a huge scratch on his face ,I didn't do it ." ,I said falling on my bed in my pjs .

"So I can't ,'Hey my sister did that.'?",BC ask

"Nope ."

"You stuck ."

"Yeah I know .",I said as Blossom came out with the popcorn ,"Finish writing your song ,Buttercup ?"

"Been done ,practice tomorrow .",BC said taking the pop corn away .

"This week is just flying by .",Blossom said ,"Only three bands left ."

"Has anyone been touching my laptop ?",I ask ,I saw that flies had been move

"No.",BC and Blossom both said

"Werid...Oh well.",I said closing my laptop .

The night of Battel of the bands

It was only Never say Never Say Forever ,Tears in my lies ,and us . I hung around my sisters ,staying away from Zane,Madonna,and Sam .

"We're on .",Blossom said ,I nodded quickly running past Zane along with my sisters .

"You ready ?",BC ask

"Yeah .",Blossom and I both said

Selena

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah

Cheers to the freaking weekend I drink to that, yeah yeah Oh let the Jameson sink in I drink to that, yeah yeah Don't let the bastards get you down Turn it around with another round

Taylor

There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that, I drink to that, I drink to that

Demi

(Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Selena

Life's too short to be sitting around miserable People gonna talk whether you doing bad or good, yeah Got a drink on my mind and my mind on my money, yeah Looking so bomb, gonna find me a honey

Taylor

Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feeling hella cool tonight, yeah Everybody's vibing so don't nobody start a fight, yeah-ah-ah-ah (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)

All

(Chorus) Cheers to the freaking weekend I drink to that, yeah yeah Oh let the Jameson sink in I drink to that, yeah yeah Don't let the bastards get you down Turn it around with another round There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that, I drink to that (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Demi

'Bout to hop on the bar, put it all on my card tonight, yeah Might be mad in the morning but you know we goin hard tonight It's getting Coyote Ugly up in here, no Tyra It's only up from here, no downward spiral

Taylor

Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feeling hella cool tonight, yeah Everybody's vibing so don't nobody start a fight, yeah (yeah yeah)

All

(Chorus) Cheers to the freaking weekend I drink to that, yeah yeah Oh let the Jameson sink in I drink to that, yeah yeah Don't let the bastards get you down Turn it around with another round There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that, I drink to that (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Cheers to the freaking weekend I drink to that, yeah yeah Oh let the Jameson sink in I drink to that, yeah yeah Don't let the bastards get you down Turn it around with another round There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that, I drink to that, I drink to that, I drink to that (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Selena

And I drink to that .

End of song

"Man I love that song .",I said

"Yeah nice going BC .",Blossom said

"Yeah its a gift ,now if you excuse me ,a taco is calling my name .",Bc said while walking away

"Hey ,come with me so I can get my jacket .",I said ,she agree ,I didn't want to bump into Zane. We walk over ,but as I was putting my jacket Sam came rushing over to us .

"Demi!",she said trying to catch her breath ,"You gotta come quick ,Zanes gonna fight Boomer ."

My eyes widen ,why me ? I mean I know Boomers gonna beat the shit out Zane ,but come Zane ,why ? Blossom and I follow . As soon as we hit around the conner , I saw Zane throw his fist,but Boomer caught it ,looking like he was gonna crush it . Madonna ran up to me .

"Do something !",she said ,I march done towards the two mad .

"Boomer..",I said ,"Let his hand go ,NOW!"

"If he promises not to try hit me again .",Boomer said still holding Zanes fist .

"Promise Zane !",I said

"No , i'm fighting for you !",he shouted at me

"Boomer stronger than you ,so you won't win .",Blossom said

"Zane just stop ,before you get yourself in trouble !",Sam said

"No,not until Demi admits she loves me .",Zane said

"She dosen't .",Madonna said

"SHE DOSE !"

"I DON'T !",I yell ,he shot his head towards me ,he look hurt ,but I didn't care. Just then secruity came ,along with Brick,Butch ,Tom,and Bob .

"Sir, were gonna have to ask you to leave .",secruity said ,but as soon Boomer jump his hand ,Zane punch him across the face ,Brick and Butch quickly grab Boomer by his shoulders before he could attack Zane .

"Thats its Zane ,I never wanna see you again !",I yell running off ,I could hear the others call after me ,but I didn't listen .

Two days later, nighttime

Never say Never say Forever were disqualifies due to the fight Zane cause ,now it was only Tear in my lies and us . Tonight we were geting on a large charger bus heading across the city where 'HUM' was located,thats where our last battel will be .

"Great ,back bus pain .",BC said getting on the bus ,along with Blossom ,I was just coming out of the hotel ,my bags already on the bus .

"Demi?",I turn around to see Boomer ,I went over to greet to him .

"Hi, hows your face?"

"To be honest it didn't even hurt ,he punches wrost than a girl ."

"Well i'm really sorry about this ,I mean what happen to you ."

"If it makes you feel any better ,I got to beat the crap out of him ."

"I guess...Okay it dose .",I laugh along with him,he soon stop laughing and took something out his t-shrit pocket ,"You aren't asking me to marry you again ?",I tease

"Maybe...Naw,Zane left you a note .",he said as he handed me a folded up note .

"Oh...Um,thanks .",I said puting it in my pocket ,"So we still on for our Jason DeRulo concert ?"

" Why ? You don't wanna go ?",He ask

"I wouldn't miss Jason for the world .",I said ,he smile then left to get on the bus . I look at at the note still folded , I just put it back into my purse ,and got on the bus .

"Saved you a seat .",Blossom said ,BC was already knockout asleep .

"Thanks .",I said geting by the window ,I could feel Blossom looking at me ,"What?"

"Do you like Boomer ?",she ask ,I look straight at her .

"What? No, we're just friends .",I said

"You sure?"

"Yeah,beside I couldn't date him anyway ,its not like were gonna stay,if we win we take the money go home .",I said ,"Case close ."

"Whatever you say .",she said taking out her favorite manga,'Skip-Beat' ,I put my headphones on ,and fall asleep listen to 'Whatcha say'.

Nexts day at 'HUM'

Blossom hope on the middle bed ,before BC or I could reach it . I got the right one ,BC got the other .

"God,this place is huge .",I said jumping on my bed

"The bath tub about the size of a large swim pool .",BC said eating a taco she just bought from down stairs .

"Wanna go check this place out ?",I ask

"Can I bring Taco with me?",BC ask

"Um yeah .",I said ,Blossom then got her coat and we headed down stairs ,to look at this wonderful hotel . Can life get any better,nothing could ruin this .

Out of Bubbles pov Two days from Final

Bubbles was glad Zane hasn't texted or called her yet .

Blossom sat on her bed ,trying to think of what to write . She still had no idea,which scare her since she was the one writing the last song in order for them to win ,she had to get some inspiration ,whats better then walking around the 'HUM' hotel ? She pull her hair back in a pony tale ,and grab her note book .

"Where ya going ?",Bubbles ask

"Out for a while ,wanna come ?",Blossom ask

"No, I'm just gonna stay here and relax ."

"Ok,see ya !",Blossom said quickly leaving ,Bubbles sigh

"Don't wanna Go Home .",it was her phone ,she answer it even though it was an unknown number

"Hello?"

"Yes,is this Bubbles ?",the man on the phone ask ,Bubbles heart stop ...

Note:ok ,I know i said this would be it,but hey, you try typing this whole thing up on yours phone ,be up at 12am to 4:56am trying to write this . SEE HOW U LIKE IT ! Plus its a Good place to stop .But hey ,maybe Chapter 25 will be it ,it should be . Anyway ,REVIEW ! 


	25. Chapter 25 I made out with a rockstar

Chapter 25 I Made Out With RockStar

It was the final night of the battel of the bands . Blossom had finally written something ,thanks to ,'inspiration' from two days ago . Bc was playing the guitar while eating a taco . Bubbles was a different story ,she was freak out about that phone call ,maybe they meant a different Bubbles ,they said something ,but she hung up before they could finish talking . It was a mans voice ,he sounded serious when he ask if she was Bubbles . She hope has nothing to do with this.

"Demi ,whats wrong ?",Blossom ask ,she said 'Demi' because they were in front of people . Bubbles decide not to tell her sisters about the phone call,with the final here and all no need to worry now .

"No, just geting use to the song .",she lie,she hasn't even look over the song yet ,that phone call has really gotten to her .

"Oh, well if you say so .",She said,"Hey ,um Demi ?"

"Yeah ?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday ,if you don't like Boomer,then you don't .",she said,"We still cool ?"

Bubbles smile and said,"Its ok,and yeah I forgive ya Bloss .",they soon hug, BC pass by,then stop to look at them . She half close her eyes,and made no expresion on her face .

"I hate huggers ."

"Wanna go get some ice-cream ?",Blossom ask Bubbles

"Sure.",Bubbles said ,and they walk pass Bc ,leaving the room . BC stood there in shock . How dare they not invite her,well thats whats she gets for being a hug hater .

"Hey wait!",BC said as she chase after them,"I wanna hug to !"

Later on that night (ALMOST SHOW TIME)

Bubbles pov

I was excited ,tonight was the night . Then Jason Derulo concert ,then hopefuly the RowdyRuff boys ,I am so ready to win this thing ,not even that phone call can bring me down .

I was hanging out with Tera ,the lead singer of Tears in my lies ,but to be honest she was boring me out . I really don't know how this conversation started,she telling me that she caught her boyfriend cheating on her with her mom ,or something like that ,I saw Boomer and made up some excuse to leave,and ran over to him .

"Hey .",I said ,he look over at me

"Hey...",he said then he pause to look at me,I look puzzle at him

"What?"

"You don't look nervus ."

"Why would i be ?",I said,"I'm to excited !",I then saw Tera making her way over here .

"I thought you were ok?"

"Can we go talk somewhere else ?",i ask ,"Please ?"

"Sure,thiers a baconly outside .",he said ,I quickly follow him . He open the glass door stepping out,I turn around for a second to see Tera was gone . I smile relieved, but as I walk I wasn't looking where I was going ,and my right foot trip on the bottom of the glass door ,but something caught me ,I look up to see my hands arounds Boomers shoulders ,his hands on my waist . As I stood up my feet drew me closer to him . I was looking deep into his eyes ,and I knew I was blushing ,and before I knew it we were leanning ,and leanning,but then suddenly...

"Hey Bubb-",I look over to see BC and Blossom ,they stop when they saw Boomer and I so close together ,"Um..."

I knew I was red all over ,I quickly let go of the Boomer ,and look over them .

"Um, I trip and Boomer caught me .",I said ,"What do you want ?"

"Um, its almost show time ,and Boomer they need you back stage .",Blossom said

"Well I guess I'll see ya later .",Boomer said to me and then left . My then look at me with the 'wth just happen' face .

"What?",I ask walking back inside

"Oh nothing .",they both said in a teasing voice,"Lets just go ."

"Whatever .",I said ,following them out to the 'HUM' stage .

Out of Bubbles pov 5 mins later

It was finally show time ,the crowd waiting for it to start ,it was about a million people . The girls waited, they were all very excited ,but nervus at the same time . Its funny to think how they got here ,what they did ,where they went ,and now it was time .

"Thank you ,Tear in my lies .",Bob said as they left stage . Their were butterflies inside the puffs ,it was now thier turn ,"Now, last up, its PowerTeen Rock !"

Blossom,Bubbles,and Buttercup walk out . BC pick up her guitar ,Bubbles went over to the drums,and Blossom stood in front of the microphone ,but turn around to face her two sisters ,and said,"This is it ! You ready ?"

"Yes !",Bubbles said

"Tacos !",BC said ,Blossom then turn around to face the crowd .

Taylor

i coudln't find someone to go with me last night to the show so i went alone.

Demi

i was too young to get in so i stood by the backdoor where the band goes in, that's when i saw him.. oh my god. is that really you, ben?

Selena

i'd do anything to get in. so i made out with a rockstar last night at the slow bar i've given up on you highschool boys.

Taylor but up on stage, his blue eyes can see his willing fans. he's like a god, he makes me weak. and his pick of the night was me. i made out with a rockstar yeah, i made out with a rockstar i made out with a rockstar yeah, i made out with a rockstar i've wasted too much precious time chasing stupid high school guys they've had their last chance.

Selena

i wasn't good enough for them, well i was good enough for ben. to kiss last night, i almost died. he gave me his new CD. got me backstage, i still can't believe..

Demi

that i made out with a rockstar last night at the slow bar i've given up on you highschool boys. but up on stage, his blue eyes can see his willing fans. he's like a god, he makes me weak. and his pick of the night was me.

Taylor

i made out with a rockstar yeah, i made out with a rockstar i made out with a rockstar yeah, i made out with a rockstar i made out with a rockstar did you make out with a rockstar? no, i made out with a rockstar.  
End of song

Now on stage were PowerTeen Rock,and Tear In My Lies . Bob stands in the middle ,they were now waiting on the votes . The sisters hold hands ,just then Bob the news that the votes are in .

"Ok ,the votes are here .",he said," And the winner is...Tears in my Lies !"

The girls heart drop ,they couldn't believe it ,all that work for nothing . Now what are they gonna do ? They sadly left stage .

"Well...What now ?",Blossom ask

"I guess we go home-"

"Hey girls ! Wait !",we all turn to see the RowdyRuff Boys ,and Tera comming .

"What ?",BC ask

"Good news...It was a tie !",Brick said ,Blossom ,Bubbles, and Buttercup heart stop .

"Really ?",Blossom ask ,the others nodded ,"How ?"

"It turns out you both got the same number of votes .",Boomer said

"I can't believe this .",Bubbles said

"Well believe it .",Butch said

"So that means we both get to their CD ablum party !",Tera said

"Can you guys just give a min ?",Blossom ask ,they nodded leaving the girls alone .

"Oh my god !",Bubbles said

"Thats means ,we did it !",BC said

"We finally got the money ,now we can go home !",Blossom said

"Well come on !",Bubbles said ,"Or well miss the party !",her sisters follow after them ,not knowing that they were being watch .

Voice one:That them ?

Voice two:Looks like ,lets go .

After Jason DeRulo concert Bubbles pov

"I will NEVER wash this hand again .",I said ,Boomer and I just got back from the Jason DeRulo ,we had went back stage ,I got to meet him, hes a pretty cool guy . Anyway ,I had a pretty good time with Boomer ,it wasn't as bad as I thought ,I think I really miss judge him ,I wouldn't mind being friends with him .

"Ew, don't touch me .",he tease ,I giggled grabing his arm .

"Touch .",I said ,we soon reach back to the hotel , It was pack due to the RowdyRuff Boys party ,just as we were about go in ,I stop Boomer ,he look over at me

"Something wrong ?"

"Boomer theres something I wanna tell you something ."

"Good, I wanna tell you something to ."

"Me first, I know haven't been very nice to you at first,and you've been nothing but kind to me and I just wanted to say-WHAT THE HELL ?", I look down the street ,to see Blossom making out with Brick ,and right by the hotel door was Buttercup making out with Butch . I was anger ,whats wrong with them ,I can see being friends ,but this ? I'm so piss, I can't believe them . After we talk about this whole thing, my own sisters lie to me . "We're only friends .", yeah right ,Blossom . And Bc...Grrr .

"What ?",Boomer said

"B-",but before I could say anything ,someone took the words right out my mouth .

"BUBBLES! BLOSSOM! BUTTERCUP? YOU THREE ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!, I turn around to see...

Note: Decide not to do a part two ,and just write it all together , and it will different . So review, I guess...


	26. Chapter 26 BUSTED

Chapter 26 B-U-S-T-E-D

"Dad ?",Bubbles said seeing the police and detectives behind him with Mrs. Rice and a mad Molly . Blossom and Buttercup pull away from Butch and Brick ,standing there in complete shock .

"What are you doing here ?",Blossom ask , their farther cross his arm .

"Looking for you ! Mrs. Rice told me that she had been drug too sleep and woke up six weeks later finding out that you three were gone !"

"Well you found us .",BC said

"Damn right ! And whats this I hear about my car being wreaked in the woods ?"

Bubbles and Buttercup turn their eyed toward Blossom ,who gasp knowing that the car being damage was not just her flaut .

"Well, see what happen was that we all decided to go to the movies ,but Bubbles saw a puppy in the road ,her and BC started freaking me out with all their screaming ,the car went left from right, going into the woods . We crash into a tree . So we went back home ,BC call the toe people,they said the coast would be $500,000,000,000,000 , and we don't have that kind of money ,so this commerial for the battel of the bands comes up on tv,we decide to enter . To keep it safe ,we all change are names and looks so no one would know who we were . After the first few rounds our grades started to change (Be proud of BC ,she got her first A), then Mrs. Rice said that you wanted us to stay with her while you were away . A few nights later we took the chance to escape ,Molly caught us ,but BC and Bubbles knock her out because I told them too . We soon left heading for the airport meeting and seeing the Rowdyruff Boys again passing another adution . We soon reach Cd city , passing all the competion ,but we won due to a tie ,and now here I am ,running out of breath ,telling you this .",Blossom said all in one breath . The profesor look wide eye at his three girls .

"Wait a minute, I didn't ask Mrs. Rice to watch you .",he said ,everyone look at her ,but she only shook her head .

"I did it for their own good, I knew they were up to something,and if they wouldn't have stay with me we would have never known they were gone .",she snap

"I can't believe you guys drug my mom, punch me ,and didn't do a damn thing to Mia !",Molly brak ,"It just isn't right !"

"We're really sorry .",Bubbles said

"'Sorry' not gonna put the feeling back in my face !",Molly yell

"Whoa ! Whoa !",Brick said steping forward along with Butch ,"You mean to tell me that you three are not Taylor,Demi,and Selena ? Your not Powerteen Rock ? Your Blossom ,Bubbles ,and Buttercup ? The Powerpuff Girl ?"

"Um...Yes .",Blossom said not look at him . Brick flet like he'd been hit by a bus ,twice, then stab ,and someone had put a 'kick me' sign on his back . He couldn't believe that the girl he almost fell was the girl who use to get on his nerves . She wasn't Taylor ,she was Blossom .

"So you mean this whole time, you all have been playing us ?",Butch ask

"No ,we were just keeping our identity a secret .",BC said

"Why should we believe anything you say ?",Boomer said backing away form Bubbles ,she was hurt by this . The night was so perfect ,now its all just ruin .

"Please ,don't be like that !",Bubbles beg,"We just thought if you guys would have found out ,you would have kick us out because you hated us ."

"We let the Powerpunks in ,and we HATE them !",Boomer said getting a very good point out .

"I'm sorry .",Bubbles said ,Boomer look away turning his back toward her walking away .

"And to think ,I actually fell for you .",he said ,Bubbles could feel tears rush from her eyes . She rushes to BC for comfort . This anger BC .

"Now hold on !",she snap,"Who gives a damn if we weren't who we say we were ? We're still the same person ! Yeah so we crash our dads car ! And we knock a few people out ! We lied about who we were ,but we are still the same teenage girl ! No one told you boys to jump off a cliff and fall for us . No one told you to go and chase pavements ! No one told you to fall head over heels in love with us ! You did that on your own ! We came here for the money ,not fill your love !"

"So what about that kiss ?",Butch ask

"Didn't mean a damn thing .",she said ,her voice sounded so cold .

"What about all those dates ?"

"DATES ?",Bubbles and Blossom yell

"Just went for the food ."

"What about all those talks about our furture together ?",he ask sounding hurt .

"I could talk the talk,but I can't furture the furture with ya .",she said looking straight into his eyes . Butch blood boil , he couldn't believe the girl he thought he trust ,lied to him ! To his face ,and dosen't care . To be honest he flet like crying ,but instead he just walk away,going into the hotel ,but turn around to say,"You..You Buttercup are so curel ,and evil . I doubt you even a heart in your body .I trusted you ,and you betray me ,and not even feel bad about what you've done ! Your cold ,very cold ,and I hope you get what you deserve, I pray to god you do,so maybe you'll understand how it feels to get crush .",he then left heading inside the bliuding .

Buttercup stood there in shock, did he just tell her off ? She started to feel something in her heart, a twig of sadness . She quickly wipes her eyes ,leting Bubbles go, stomping off to the police car saying,"Who cares ! Hes nothing but a bastard ! I could care less what he thinks of me !",she got in slamming the door

"Girls,get in the car well talk about your punishment when we get home .  
",the profesor said , Blossom and Bubbles did as they were told , slowly geting into the car .

(In the bushes)

"Haha ! Thats what when you mess with the Punks !",Bersek said

"Mess with Punks they mess you up !",Brat chant ,giving Bersek a high five .

"So whats nexts ?",Brute ask

"What do you mean ?"

"Well we got them in trouble ,so whats next for our evil plan ?"

"I don't know yet .",Bersek said,"But when the time comes to mess them up again, don't worry . We'll be ready,so just sit back ,relax,and shut the hell up !"

"Okay .",Brute said rolling her eyes .

Note:Now, I must admit, I likes this better then part two . So i'll go from here . Anyway, REVIEW , or shall evil tacos hunt you for life !


	27. Chapter 27 what kind of father are you?

Chapter 27 What kind of farther are you ?

Rowdyruff boys office

"Look ,I know things haven't been good for you all but its time for me to put my foot down .",Tom said ,"Now I have been-"

"You didn't put your foot down .",Boomer said

"What ?"

"Your foot ,you didn't put it down .",Brick join, siting on the desk .

"No, its only a saying .",Tom said,"Back-"

"If you say your gonna do something shouldn't you do it ?",Butch ask

"Well yes,but I didn't mean it ."

"Then why would you say it ?",Boomer ask upset .

"I-I-",Tom sturtter

"So your liying now ?",Brick ask ,balling his fist,"If your gonnna do something,then do it !"

"Yeah ! Just do it-"

"FINE ! HERE ! HERE !",Tom yell puting his foot down .

"What was that ?",Butch ask

"Was that even a step ?",Brick ask

"Naw, look more like a hop to me .",Bommer said

"No, no it was a step ,just a slow step .",Brick said

"That was a step ?",Butch ask,"Look more like a little skip ."

"Boys dose it m-"

"No way ! That was a hop ."

"He skip ."

"Boys-"

"I'm telling you ,the man put his foot down but not the right way ."

"HE SKIP !"

"HE HOP !"

"HE PUT HIS FOOT DOWN WRONG!"

"I JUMP, I FLEW ! NO ONE GIVES A DAMN ,SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN !",Tom yell with anger, the boys look shock at their manger ,"As I was saying , I got a few calls from your teachers about you all missing classes ,and your grades going down . I think its best if we put the duet tour on hold with the winners of the 'Battle of the bands' ."

"You mean Tear Drops in my lies ?",

"And Powerteen Rock ."

"No !",the three boys bark .

"Look, I know your all really upset ,but they are the winners,so if you like it or not ,and theres nothing we can do to change it . Its a done deal ."

"Bullshit .",Brick swore under his breath ,"But we don't want them,do we boys ?"

"Nope !"

"Its not up to you anymore, its a done deal . Its over ."

"Its our show !"

"The show is over ,case close .",Tom said turning to leave,"Now get to bed, you have school tomorrow ."

"This sucks !",Brick said getting off the desk .

"I honestly don't wanna see them again .",Boomer said with cross arms ,at that moment Butch stood up ,leaving ,slamming the door behind him .

"Whats his problem ?",Brick ask rolling his eyes .

"Maybe its not a good idea to talk about the ppg around him, meaning BC .",Bommer said ,Brick nodded heading for the door along with Bommer .

"You know its a good thing we aren't home school .",Brick said

"Why you say that ?"

"Tom would yell at us about the smallest things ."

(Nexts Day)

Tears travel down the blue eye girls face , she sat there in the cold as the love of her life turn his back on her walking away , she got up and ran to him,but he was so far away ,each time she got close she just seem so far .

"Wait , I have to tell you something !",she cried ,he stop turning back to look at her , his cold dark blue eyes look into hers .

"What ?"

"I have to tell you that-Its Friday Friday ,Got get down on Friday , everybody looking forward to the weekend ,weekend"

"WHAT ?"

(End of dream)

Bubbles woke up , angery, hiting the 'off' switch on her phone . She quickly got out of her bed heading down stairs thinking,"Stupid dream ."

Blossom was in the kitchen with the profesor , he was drinking coffee, while she just sat there reading a manga . BC wasn't there .

"Good morning .",Bubbles yawn,"Wheres BC ?"

"She left a noté on her bed saying that she had left for school .",the profesor said . Bubbles cross her arms ,as Blossom look up at her farther .

"And you believe it ?",Bubbles ask

"Well no .",he said ,"I know shes probably at the park somewhere ,and I have a feeling she'll keep doing this till your principle calls me, thats why I've had a talk with your principle ."

"About what ?",Bubbles ask

"Girls...Now I don't want you to get upset but..."

"What ?",Bubbles ask with widen eyes, Blossom looking at their farther the same way, she could see the hurt in his eyes ,Bubbles went on,"Profesor...What did you do ?"

"Girls, I've ask your principle to exspell Buttercup ."

Note:Not everyday a farther ask a principle to exspell their child,eh ? Lol , REVIEW or shall evil Tacos drag you off to a world where taco eat people like you ! Taco rule da world ! 


	28. Chapter 28 I got the powerNOT

Chapter 28 I got the Power-NOT

"You ask the principal to exspell your own DAUGHTER ?",Bubbles exclaim ,slamming her hands on the table . Blossom saying nothing stood there in shock .

"Its not like I wanted to,and don't rasie your voice at me young lady !",the profesor said in a deep voice .

"Then why ?",Bubbles ask almost in tears .

"Because I know she won't go ,she'll only skip ."

"So let her sit at home and waste her life is the answer ?"

"No, see , i'm sending to boarding school for trouble teens-"

"BC is not trouble !"

"She won't listen to me , respect me, do what she told, skips school almost everyday, the teachers are just passing her along to grade after grade because they don't wanna deal with her . Shes failing out school , and shes always geting into trouble for something . This boarding school is my last hope .",the profesor said,not looking Bubbles or Blossom .

"How long will she be gone ?"

"Until ,she gets better-"

"What if she dosen't ! What if she dosen't change ? What if she dosen't want to ?",Bubbles yell as tears were going down her face,"Were you thinking about any of that ?"

"My mind is made up,and theres nothing you can do to change it .",he said standing up ,"Now I have to go get ready to head up to your school, you two go get ready ,the bus will be here any minute ."

"Can't you just drive us to school ?"

"Mrs. Rice is taking me up to your school, since my car is destoried .",he said , pouring the rest of his coffee into the sink , then sighing as he walk out the kitchen ,leaving two sad daughters behind .

"I can't believe he would do something like this !",Bubbles cried, then look at her quite sister ,"Why haven't you said anything yet ? Do you want her to go or something ?"

Blossom still said nothing , just sat there,looking at her blond sister . Bubbles started to get anyyoed ,it seem that no one was listening to her .

"I'M LIVING WITH A BUNCH OF CRAZY PEOPLE !",Bubbles yell stroming up to her room,slamming the door .

(At school)

Butch pov

Not that much has change at school, you know, pepple saying hi , teacher complaining about me and my brothers missing school-

"Don't you mean 'My brothers and I' ?",ask Bommer who was closing his locker ,I roll my eyes .

"Since when did you get mind powers ?"

"Hm, ya know I was thinking the same thing ?",he said,"It happen this morning,I can even talk to people threw my mind but I can't control it , it just happens when it won'ts to ."

"Okay, werid .",I said ,"Wheres Brick ?"

"He decided not to go to come I guess ."

"He just better hope Tom dosen't find out ."

"I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen ."

"Oh well, I'll probably skip around elective time .",I said , then I turn my attention to loud whispers in the hallway, but soon find out what everyone was talking about . The Powerpuff Girls .

"Their the talk of the school, aren't they ?",Bommer ask, I could tell he was reading my mind .

"Yeah-Hey , i'm gonna head off to homeroom ,see ya .",I said getting my books out my locker, closing it ,but before I could walk off ,Bommer said ,"Butch...Promise me something ?"

"What ?",I pause to look at him , he had a serious look on his face .

"No matter what happens today, or no matter what anybody said about what has happen, please . Please don't get into a fight , please ,just control yourself .",he said , I just look at him crazy . What is he talking about ?

"Um .Yeah, sure , anyway I gotta get to class ,so later .",I said taking off running down the hall .

(Park)

Buttercup pov

I honestly don't care, I mean its not like sending me off will help . I just get to do what I want without him being there to bug me . Hell, if i'm lucky I'll be able to escape . My life is about to get better .

Just then I got a texts from my friend Jessie .

"Hey BC , is it ture your dad ask the principal to exspell you ?"

I only smile texting back,"Yep , not really shocking. Hes just giving up on me, just because I decided to skip school today . Should have did this a long time ago . He just mad because of that whole battle of the bands thing ."

"I think it stupid . I mean what farther ask someone to exspell their daughter ?"

"I know ,its sad . Oh well , I don't care . Beside , i'm really glad to be getting out of Townsville for a while ."

"What do you mean ?"

"I'm going to a boarding school , one for trouble teens . I found out when I was coming back home ."

"OMG ? REALLY ? FOR HOW LONG ?"

"Not sure, maybe for a while ."

"What am I gonna do without you ? Whos gonna help me throw paper at the back of peoples heads and laugh at them ?"

"Hm, what about Hannah Tona ?"

"That bitch ? No way !"

"Lol, no , I meant you could throw paper at her ."

"I know ,but it won't be the same without you ."

"Yeah .",before I could texts anymore I saw a police car pull up in front of me . Oh snap son .

"Shouldn't you be in school ?",the police man ask me , I roll my eyes .

"My farther told me not too talk too strangers .",I said puting my phone in my bag .He let out a loud laugh .

"What are you talking about ?",he ask,"I'm a police men , here to help ."

"Well go help yourself then .",I said ,while standing up .

"I'm guessing your Buttercup ?"

"No, i'm Puck the fairy , see my wings ?",I tease .

"Yeah, will they been looking for you at your school . Your principal would like to see you along with your farther ."

"Well I don't wanna see her or him ."

"Now, don't make this hard .",he said getting out of the car , I just turn my back on him walking down the street only feel a hard jerk on arm , pulling me back . It was that police man .

"What the hell ?",I swore pulling back,"FUCK OFF !"

He pull on my arm harder , making me almost fall to the ground . My blood boil , I then try to use my super powers to fight him off ,but...They weren't working ! None of them , I tried everything ,but ,nothing . He finally got me in the back of the police car , putting some hand cuffs on me , shutting the door . I still couldn't believe it. Have I really lost my powers ? For good ?

Note: Stoping here , anyway REVIEW ? Or shall evil tacos haunt you forever .  



	29. Chapter 29 Too much

Chapter 29 Too much

(P.e )  
(Bubbles pov)

"Blossom .",I said sadly as we were walking the track ,"I'm sorry about what I said . You aren't the crazy person, dad is ."  
She didn't say anything, but smile ,forgiving me . I was still wondering why she wasn't speaking .

"Why aren't you talking ?",I ask , she only shook her head , then look straight ahead ,and started to power walk a bit ,as if she was trying to get away from me . I ask again,"Why aren't you talking ? Is something wrong ?"

She only shook her head again, still not talking . She then sped up ,I did the same .

"Blossom ? Whats wrong ?",I ask frimly , she stop to look at me, but before she could say a thing ,we both heard

"FIGHT ! FIGHT ! FIGHT !",yell a large crowd of boys and girls . We flew up to see what was happening ,only to see Butch and another guy fighting . The p.e teacher rush in ,to stop them .

"This dosen't look good ."

(Office)

"Cut the crap , I already know your gonna exspell me .",I said still piss that my powers aren't working .

"I'm very sorry it has end this way .",the principal said,"I'm really gonna miss you ."

"Yeah , thats why your exspelling me ."

"But , the school has decided to pay for you to go to a nice boarding school. ",the profesor said .

"If its so nice ,then why don't you go ?"

"Buttercup, i'm doing this out of love ."

"Your doing this to get rid of me !",I yell,"You hate me !"

"Thats not ture ,I care about all my daughters-"

"What happen to my powers ?"

"What are you talking about ?"

"My powers, they won't work !",I said,"Did you do something ?"

"What ?",he said in a gasp,"Of course not . I'm sure they'll come soon,just give it time ,I could try to send you something when you are at boarding-"

"Just forget , lets go home ,so I can pack .",I stood up grabbing my bag, rushing out the door hearing the profesor sigh behind me .

(3 days later, night time .Boarding Bus sation)

Bubbles wipe her tears as she and Blossom hug me .

"I'm gonna miss you .",Bubbles said while crying .

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to miss you both .",I said in a fast tone ,then look at Blossom ,"What ? No word of the wise from the smart girl herself ? Blossom, i'm shock !"

She giggle , giving me one last hug , I hug back leting go . The profesor was about to hug me ,but instead ,I only shook his hand . Quickly letting go , grabbing my bags ,getting on the bus .

(RowdyRuff Boys office)

"Why, Butch ?",Tom ask,"Just tell me why ?"

"I told you already !",Butch yell slamming his hands on the desk,"He piss me off, so I kicked his ass !"

"I meant ,why did you guys get into a fight ?"

"I don't remeber .",Butch lie , Tom studied him for bit, then just gave up . He knew Butch wasn't gonna tell him anything .

"Well you have two choices . You can say your sorry or-"

"I HAVE TO SAY I'M SORRY ?",Butch snap,"THAT JACKASS IS THE ONE THAT STARTED IT ! SO NO , I WON'T SAY I'M SORRY TO HIS SORRY ASS ! SO WHATS MY OTHER CHOICE ?"

"Um...You can go to a boarding school for trouble teens ."

(Powerpuff Girls house)

Bubbles pov

After an hour of crying , I started to figuer that the only way to make Blossom talk is to write to her . So I got out my laptop,but before I could go any further, theres was a knock at the door . I went up to open it . There stood Mrs. Rice , Molly ,and Mia .

"Hello Bubbles !",she said cheerfuly,"Is your father home ?"

"Yeah , hes up stairs getting ready for work .",I said ,"Come in ,if you want ."

"Thank you .",Mrs. Rice said coming in ,followed by Molly and Mia who had no happy expersion on their faces . Well just Molly .

"Dad ! Mrs. Rice is here .",I yell , he then comes rushing down stairs, all dress for work .

"Right on time .",he said ,as she handed him the keys to her car ,"Are you sure you want me to take your car, what if something happens ?"

"Don't worry, I have another car we can use ,so go on to work . I have everything under control .",she said , he smile thanking her, then he look at me .

"Bye Bubbles, don't forget to tell Blossom i said bye .",he said rushing out the door .

"Okay !",I call out , closing the front door . Then turn my attention back to the couch where Mia was watching, 'Victorious' . Molly was on the sofa doing homework, while Mrs. Rice was in the kitchen cooking . I sigh sitting back on the couch ,putting my laptop back on my lap ,going to facebook , I saw that Blossom was online .

"Hey Blossom !"

(Blossom is typing)

"Hi ."

"Whats wrong ?"

(Blossom is typing)

"Nothing, I just miss BC ,thats all ."

"Not that, I meant, why have you stop talking all the sudden ?"

(Blossom is typing)

"...I don't know, i'm sorry ."

"Blossom, i'm your sister , you can tell me anything ."

(Blossom is typing)

"I have my reason, I just can't talk about it , i'm sorry , I really am, you wouldn't understand ."

"Well make me ."

(Blossom is typing)

"I can't ."

"Why ?"

(Blossom is typing)

"I can't ."

"Why ?"

(Blossom is typing)

"I can't ."

"WHY ?"

(Blossom is typing)

"I JUST CAN'T ! I JUST CAN'T !"

"Just tell me...Please ."

(Blossom has log off)

I close my lap top . I just gotta find out ! I quickly hurry up stair to Blossom's room, slam open the door, but Blossom wasn't there , she must have left from the window . I decided to sit down ,wait for her to return .

(6 hours later)  
(Cityville)

Butch pov

I left out for the boarding school, trying my best not to let what has happen bother me . The good thing is, I'm finally away from all of my stress so now I can realex .

I slid my key into room 101 , opening the door to see bags on the other side of the medium size room . The bags were camoflauge , so i'm guessing my roomates a boy . I walk inside hearing the water in the bathroom being turn off,but then on again ,then again ,and again , they soon swear,"THAT BASTARD ! THAT BASTARD ! HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME? HOW ?" . I roll my eyes thinking ,"Great , I got the werid roomate, and why dose he sound like a girl ? Maybe he hasn't hit puberty yet ."

Just then the bathroom door open ,my back turn the other way since i was taking clothes out . I heard them gasp and say,"Someone ? Anyone ? Give me a gun", they pause, I turn around to see the person responsable for my behavior ,"So I can shoot this bastard ."

Note: Ya know ,I laughed at the part about when Bubbles and Blossom were talking on Facebook, and I kept putting (Blossom is typing) ,it was funny...Anyway , REVIEW, you know the taco drill .  



	30. Chapter 30 Can you meet me hallway?

Chapter 30 Can you meet me hallway ?

(Nexts morning)  
(Bubbles pov)

I woke up, laying on Blossom bed . She still wasn't here . I yawn ,streaching out . I sigh at the fact that she must have ran away, now I wish that i've never ask what was wrong .

"BUBBLES ?",I roll my eyes at voice , slowly getting up ,and heading down stair .

"Yes ?"

"Do you know that you have test you need to take ?"

Well dah, I haven't been to school in a month . I answer,"Um , yeah . Why ?"

"I just got a call from your princlable saying that if you or Blossom need to take any test, you need to go today ."

"But its Saturday !",I exclaim , she only turn away back into the kitchen laughing .

"Maybe nexts time you won't run off to be famous .",she call out , I stomp my way up to my room , throwing on a t-shirt , gray sweat- shirt and shorts . Since I was so angery , I left my hair as it is ,and not take a bath . Beside , who gonna be at school on a Saturday anyway ?

(High School)  
(Bricks pov)

Damn, Tom had found out about me skipping class ,now Boomer and I gotta go takes some stupid test on a Saturday !

"Oh come on , its not like you had anything else better to do .", I heard a voice in my head say .

"What the hell ?",I exclaim ,looking around , Mrs. Windy look up at me .

"Brick , no talking during a test !"

"Get the hell out !",I shouted at the voice , then realizes no one was there . Mrs. Windy look wide eye at me .

"Brick..Who are you talking too ?",she ask .

"Theres a voice in my head , talking to me .",I said , she only roll her eyes .

"Get back to work .",she said clamly .

"But-"

"WORK !"

I sigh picking up my pen , now hearing laughter in my head .

"She told you ."

"Shut up !"

"Brick.."

"Working ."

"You got number one wrong ."

"Will you just go away !"

"Brick..."

"Working !"

"And it goes like this , Take me by the tongue And I'll know you Kiss me 'til you're drunk And I'll show you All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP , I'M TRYING TO TAKE THIS DAMN TEST !"

"BRICK ?"

"WHAT ?",I said looking around the room . Mrs. Windy stood up, her arms cross ,and right hand out .

"Your test , turn it in , and get out !",she yell .

"But i'm not done-"

"Turn it in, I'm done with you-"

"Mrs. Windy, i'm ready to take my test .",I look to see the girl who I now hated , her eyes widen as she saw me . Her eyes fill with tears ,she then dashes out the room .

"BLOSSOM ?",Mrs. Windy call out , then snap her head back towards me,"See what you did ?"

"I didn't do anything !"

"Well mister, if you really want to pass this class, you better go catch up with Blossom and tell her I said to come and start her math test ."

"But-"

"NOW !"

"Yes ma'am .",I said dashing out the room ,bumping into Boomer .

"Sup bro ?",he said without moving his mouth , then I realize...

"You fag !",I yell throwing a punch ,but he duck laughing ,then he took off running down the hallway .

(Bubbles pov)  
(Hallway)

So right after I finish the history test, I gotta go run five laps in p.e . Then I gotta go to the store to get some things for Ms. Rice .

I decide to stop at the bathroom to put my blue eyeshadow on ,but when I enter I saw...Blossom ! She was on hers knees ,crying .

"Why ?",she sob, my eyes lighten ! Shes talking !

"Why what ?",I ask , then slap myself because I knew she would get up and run away again ,which she did ,darting pass me crying . I follow , not going to let her go .

(Out of Bubbles pov)

Brick was still chasing after Boomer , going down the same hallway as Bubbles and Blossom .

"Come on Brick !",Boomer said ,"I'm sorry !"

"Yeah I'm sorry too",he pause,"Sorry I gotta kick your sorry ass ! Thats how sorry I'am ."

Bubbles held out her hand so that she could reach Blossom, but everytime she would get close, Blossom would speed up .

"Blossom ! Please !",Bubbles beg ,"Just tell me whats wrong ?"

Blossom said nothing , she only kept running .

Niether the Powerpuffs or Rowdyruffs were looking where they were going , and

BAM

They ran right into each other...

Note: Stopping right there, don't worry ,I haven't forgot about the PowerPunks , they will be coming up in either the nexts chapter or later chapters . Buttercup and Butch in the nexts chapter ,anyway REVIEW! OR HAVE EVIL TACOS HAUNT YOU WHILE AT SCHOOL OR HOME OR WORK OR WHEREVER YOU GO ! Hehe ,bye ! 


	31. Chapter 31 Roomies for life or death ? 1

Chapter 31 Roomies for life or death ?

Niether Butch or Buttercup slept in the room they were assign . Buttercup slept in a broom closet , and Butch slept in the bushes . They both use the boys and girls bathroom to take baths and get ready for classes . They rufuse to sleep in the same room together .

They thought no one would find out, till today .

(Butch pov)  
(Bushes)

I pull the cover close to me as the wind blew stronger ,and stronger . Okay ,so maybe a bush wasn't the best place to sleep or stay while at a boarding school ,but I rather stay here then in a room with a girl who think all men are bastard .  
When I first saw her, I took one at her , she took one look at me ,call me a bastard ,threw a taco at me ,got her stuff and left . I was gonna stay in the room ,but I really didn't wanna be in any room she had been in .

While trying to sleep in the bushes, I kept hearing voices getting closer ,and a loud chain rattle . I tried my best to get back to sleep as a bunch of dirt is blown in my face, then suddenly I flet the wind on my ass . I look to see the top back of my pants and boxers rip off...What the hell-

"AHHHH !"

(Bathroom)  
(Buttercup pov)

I sigh after washing my face , picking my night clothes up off the floor heading out . As I was walking down the hallway ,I flet like someone was watching me ,I turn around to see a large figuer ,with something in their hand . My eyes widen .

"I'm gonna get you ,this time ,and the last time !",they shouted in a deep voice . I said nothing , normally I would have talk back,but since I don't have anymore powers...I'm useless .

"S-stay away from me !",I snap , stepping back, just then, it charge at me . I quickly turn around ,running ,fast . I ran down five hallways , but it still follow, chasing me. I grew tired ,but kept running . I didn't stop running as my heart pound harder,and harder . Still I could hear the person behind me ,along with another small pair of feet , they were getting close .

What did they want ? What did I do to them ? Most importantly...WHY THE HELL ARE MY POWERS NOT WORKING ? If they were, I could turn around and blast their ass .

"GET BACK HERE !",they yell ,was this pay back for when Blossom and I did that bagheaded joke on Molly and Bubbles ?

Soon ,my heart couldn't take it anymore, I slow down ,stopping at the front doors of the school ,only hit by them .

"Stupid chain-OW !",I heard someone say , my green eyes met his, he stop when saw me, turning red he spoke,"W-What are you doing here ?'

"I was...What are you doing with that jacket ?",I ask pointing to the pink , kitten, daddy's little girl jacket .

"Oh this ?"

"No ,the one outside .",I said rolling my eyes .

"Well ya see, I'm carrying it .",he said,"For a friend ."

"What five year old gose here ?"

"Um..She was so smart that she skip elementary-Yeah ! And she was giving me lesson in history, so it was cold and she let me borrow her jacket. ",he said ,his eyes were moving everywhere ,"That, I forgot to give back, so i'm just keeping it...Warm ."

"Is it an ass warmer or something-"

"Oh Butchie-Cookie !",call a hemilum like voice, coming behind him was the nurse ,nurse Patty . She was wearing one of those old nurse outfits, she had long blond hair, blue eyes, and very orange tan skin When I say orange I mean ORANGE ! My god, I swear ,she looks like an orange from a mile away .

"Oh, um hey Patty .",Butch said fastly,"What are you doing here ?"

"Oh Butchie-Cookie ! Silly, you ran out the room with my jacket,and while I was trying to give you your kiss-shape bandage for your...",she pause looking around,"Little bottom-"

"HAHAHAHAHA!",I brust out laughing, thinking ,was this real ? Butch growl , as the nurse laugh along .

"Its not funny !"

"H..How did it happen ?"

"I don't wanna talk about i-"

"Butch !",yell a husky voice , we turn around to see the janitor ,Rusty,"Look, i'm really sorry that my chain-saw made a cut on your ass ,but I didn't know anyone was back there ."

I was rolling on the frool laughing ,tears were coming out my eyes .

"ITS NOT FUNNY !"

"Yes it is !"

"No its not !"

"Yes it is !"

"Not its not !"

"Yes it is !"

"No its not !"

"The office...Both of you, now .",we all turn around to see the head of the school ,Ms. Hair , in her hands she held the assign room sheets ,and I could see my name ,right to next to Butch...Oh shit son, we're in trouble now .

To be continue...

Lol, I know ,another cliffhanger...Sorry,but I couldn't help it, just had to do it ,anyway sorry it took long ,so review . You know the taco drill ! 


	32. Chapter 32 the dotted line

Chapter 31 The dotted line

(Hallway)

Bubbles woke up with a major headache ,thanks too these two iditos not watching where their going . She look to her left ,only to see that Blossom was gone ,she could hear her feet going down on the nexts hall along with sobs . Bubbles quickly got up and chase after her .

(Bricks pov)

God, what ran over me ?

"We ran into Blossom and Bubbles , you didn't get run over .",Boomers voice said in my head .

I half close my eyes and said,"No, really ? No wonder why my bones aren't broken ,thank you captian dumbass-"

"HAHAHAHAHA !"

"What ?"

"Wanna hear something funny ?"

"What ? What ?"

"Butch gotta a-HAHA !"

"What ? Tell me ?"

"Butch...G-Got a cut by a chain-saw ."

"Where ?"

"...On his ass."

"...Oh .",I said, takening a minute to think then brust into laughter along with Boomer ,"Wait, how do you know ?"

"My power gives me the power to read peoples mind ,even from far away ,that only works when i'm conneted or family related with ,a-"

"BRICK ?",yell a voice ,I turn around to see Ms. Windy and the consluar Mr. Opale coming near me ,I know where this is going...

(Walmart)  
(Bubbles pov)

I had lost Blossom a little while ago back at the high school . I bascily ditch since I was out of school , and decided not to go back .

I headed to Walmart to buy some things that Ms. Rice had wanted me to buy .

Of course I got alot of stares ,mainly from girls ,but I didn- Oh,yeah . The battle of the bands ,how could I forget ? Its the thing that ruin yet made my life even better . It was exciting ,the thought of living life on the edge for a few day,through it ended ,but I wonder...Who was it that call me when the girls and I were back in CD city ? I took out my phone, the number was still there . Should I call and see ? I wonder ,who is this ? How did they know my name ? I re-dial the number ,and press call , it was ringing,and ringing until I heard,"Who the hell is it ?",ask a voice of a rotten teen, instead of a grown man that I heard from last time ,it sounded like they were driving .

"Um...",I didn't know what to say, I should have thought before I call,but before I could think anymore I bump into someone ,making them drop their bag as the stuff split out ,"Oh ! Sorry !"

"T-BUBBLES ?",the girls voice gasp ,I look up to see Blossom,again, in tears . I look at her, then back at the...Pregnancy test ?

Note: Stopping here,yeah I know it seems rush,but thats how I wanted it,because i'm saving the good stuff . I just love cliffhangers ! As you can see...I will update...Nexts month ,if you have any questions please mesage me ,and don't be adfrid to review or-YOU KNOW THE TACO DRILL ! Hehe ,Peace ! 


	33. Chapter 33 Roomies for Life or Death

Chapter 33 Rommies for life or death

(Assign room)

"And you are to stay in this room, sleep in this room, work in this room,study in this room,do homework in this room, drink water in this room-"

"Dance in this room, jump out the window in this room ,sing 'Puff the magic dragon' in this room-"

"Ms. Buttercup ?",Ms. Hair growl,"Why are you talking ?"

"What ? Just helping ya reach a point !"

"Well your help is not needed ,unless ask, understand ?"

"Yeah ,whatever Hairy .",Buttercup said ,falling on her bed , while Ms. Hair roll her eyes . Just then, Nurse Patty was rolling Butch in on a wheelchair . Patty smile at both Bc and Ms. Hair ,and giggle,"We're back !"

"Good, now get out !",Bc said ,rolling her eyes,"And take dumbass and his ass with you !"

"No swearing in this-"

"In this room ,in this room !",BC chanted ,Ms. Hair huff and rub her eyes saying,"As you may know Butch, I have inform Ms. Buttercup on the rules-"

"Its call 'In this room',."

"Thank you Ms. Buttercup,but I can handle it ."

"Whateva, and please call me Bc or Buttercup ,you make me feel like an old women !"

"Well your skin dose look saggy .",Butch tease

"You know ? I wish Rusty would have cut off your mouth ,and legs . That way ,if I were an old woman, I could beat you with my cane and no one would hear you !",Bc snap

"And I could give you more kiss-shape bandages !"Patty said happily,"Oh if only !"

"Yeah",Butch pause rolling his eyes,"If only ."

"Nurse Patty ?",Ms. Hair ask,"Why are you here ?"

"Oh, um...Oh yeah, well remeber when you told me that I have to stop by here every week to check on Butch until hes okay ?"

"Yes ."

"Well I just got a call from my sister that my mother just got hit by...",she pause as tears went down her orange face, Ms. Hair went to comfort her ,"What ? What happen ?"

"She got hit by a...Taco truck !",Nurse Patty cried ,Ms. Hair quickly let her go ,rolling her eyes , Patty went on,"The back of the truck open and all the tacos fell on her car, suffercating her as she ran some over-"

"Those poor taco...YOUR MOTHER IS A MURDER !",Bc jump up and shouted .

"SHE IS NOT ! IT WAS THOSE STUPID TACO-"

"YOUR STUPID !"

"WHY YOU-"

"Nurse Patty, ignor her ,now what were you gonna tell me ?"

"*Stiff* Oh, yeah . Since I won't be here ,I need someone to watch over Butchie-Cookie while I'm gone .",Patty said, just then her eyes lighten evily at Bc,as she smile,"And I've already found them ."

"Who ?",Butch and Ms. Hair ask .

"Buttetcup ."

"Butter who ?",Bc ask with wide eyes,Patty smile evily at her, BC knew this was her payback .

"Why you,yes, you would be perfect to take care of him ."

"Wait !",Butch yell,"Your putting my life in danger !"

"Now,now .",Ms. Hair said,"Nurse Patty has made up her mind, plus this could be your punishmemt ."

"You mean my punishment !",Bc yell,"His lazy ass won't do anything !"

"Well it dose have a cut on it !"

"He has been hurt before, he has powers,he'll heal on his own-"

"Ms. Buttercup-"

"Bc ."

"If I wish to call you 'Ms. Buttercup', I will !",Ms. Hair snap,"You will take care of Butch until he has heal ,I'll be sending someone to check on you two ,to make sure your doing your job ,so don't try anything sneaky !"

"But-"

"No buts !",Ms. Hair said as Nurse Patty handed Bc a list of what must be done to care for Butch, she giggle .

"Hey ! No one ask me what I think !",Butch ask

"Oh right, what do you think of all this ,Butch ?"

"Well ,I don't think I need-HEY !",Butch shouted as he saw Ms. Hair and Patty heading for the door .

"Sorry, but your boring me ,and I have to go pack !",Patty said ,"Bye,bye Butchie-Cookie !",she then dash off .

"Tell Ms. Buttercup,beside ,what are you going to do if I don't listen ?",Ms. Hair said,"Run me over with your wheelchair ? I'll sue your ass...And you !",she then walk off laughing .

"No swearing in this room !",BC yell out on her way to the bathroom

Butch roll his eyes as he heard

"In his world",it was a texts from Boomer ,

(Text)

Boomer:I need to ask you something...

Me:What ?

Boomer:Its kinda werid...

Me:What is it ?

Boomer:Well...

Me:I'm leaving...

Boomer:Whens the last time Brick had sex ?

Note:I know I said I would put this up nexts mounth but I was scare I would be to busy with christmas and all..Just think of this as early ThanksGiving Persent . Lol, Ah, the cliffhanger has yet return .Anyway Review or shall Tacos feast upon your souls ,yes this is a TACO DRILL ,so if you see a taco, your in trouble ! Te he , Peace 


	34. Chapter 34 All the riches and no secret

Chapter34 All the riches and no secret

(Powerpunks Apartment)

"I hate working at Mcdonals !",Berserk shouted ,walking into the broke down apartment she and her sister share with Brat's and Berserk ex ,Rob .

Brat shut the door behind her,tossing her McDonald's hat on the floor ,and said,"Your just mad because the manger call you stupid !"

"He had no reason too !",Berserk yell

"Yes he did !",Brat snap,"Thanks to you, McDonald's is going Bankrupt !...BANKRUPT ! HOW DO YOU DO THAT ? ITS MCDONALD'S !"

"I still don't get how its my flaut ?"

"Simple ! Your in charge of paying the bill for the place every month,but you've been spending that money,so now McDonald's dosen't have any money left to buy any food supplies !",Brat explain,"And you know our new motto ,'No food plus angery costmer with bat in hand equals more anger costmers with bats in hand'.,"

"Well we wouldn't even need a job if we would have won the 'Battel of the Bands', !",Berserk sigh

"Those stupid puffs !",Brat yell as she hit her fist on the chair making it fall apart ,"Cheap-ass apartment chair !"

"I'm home !",Brute voice rang through the house .

"Who gives a damn ?",Berserk yell siting on the couch eatting a bag of left over chips from last week ,but she didn't care .

"Aw, is someone still mad that they put McDonald's in bankrupt ?",Brute ask in a teasing voice .

"How do you know about that ?",Bersek quickly snap, turning her eyes on Brute .

"Facebook ."

"I hate Facebook !",Berserk said

"Facebook hates you !",Brat said rolling her eyes ,chewing on her gum .

"So, whats for dinner ?",Brute ask

"Lets see",Brat pause ,going to look in the empty fridge ,"Oh, I know ! Nothing ."

Berserk angerily munch on the hard chips, and said,"You know, we use to have food before we ask that bastard to move in ."

"We needed more money, and he had a good job at the time .",Brat said trying to defend her ex .

"Now hes a druggie .",Brute said siting in a wooden chair, that fell apart . She moan in pain,god, how she hate this apartment . Everything was always broken ,the tv barely work, cats go in and out,and most importantly she hated this apartment !

Brute:  
If I was a rich girl (Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na-

"Brute ?",Berserk ask with her eyes half close,"Really ?"

"Can I sing along ?",Brat ask, Brute look at Berserk ,as Berserk roll her eyes .

"Oh what the hell !",Berserk sigh,"Not like we have anything eles to do !"

All:  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl-

"SHUT-UP !",a voice rang through the apartment ,the Powerpunks ball their fist heading to the room they heard the voice from . It was Rob ,sleeping ,lazy ass Rob .

Berserk went over to his torn-up couch bed ,Rob was hanging out of ,he had sunglasses on his face,his blue hair was mess up,and he smell like beer and whisky mix together . Before Berserk could yell at him, she notice that his cellphone was on . She saw it was still on call,the minutes were going, she heard talking ,and crying . Then she notice the familar phone number ,it was Bubbles ! She quickly put her ear to the phone listening in on what was going on...

(Walmart bathroom)  
(Bubbles pov)

I couldn't believe it...I just couldn't .How ? I mean I know this happens too most teens,but not my sister ,not Blossom .

We were waiting on the pregnancy test results to come up ,Blossom was not looking at me ,she only look at the pregnancy test . I was going to say something,but I couldn't find the right words . Just then the pregnancy test made a ding sound . Blossom eyes widen as she look it ,in shook, a tear went down her face .

"I...I..Can't believe it .",she sob ,droping to her knees ,I went over to look at the test ,but she said quitely to me,"Stay away ."

I ignor her making my way over,but she jump up screaming,"I SAID STAY AWAY ! JUST GET OUT OF HERE !"

I stomp my foot ,and snap,"Do I need to call Buttercup and let her talk something into you ?"

"I wish SHE was here instead of you !"

I was hurt by what she said, unlike BC I have always been there for Blossom, for whatever she was going through or whatever she needed . BC could care less . For her to say that, its just mean .

"Is that so ?"

"Yes ! You have been no help to me at all-"

"I have ask you whats wrong several times ! You've haven't said a word to me ! You keep running away !",I shouted ,she cross her arms not looking at me , I went on,"So ? When are you gonna tell dad ?"

"Thats none of your bussines !",she snap, I have had enough . Fine, if she gonna be that way, let her . I'm not even gonna worry about her anymore .

"Good then ,you can tell dad about your 'excepting', by yourself !",I shouted leaving the bathroom ,slaming the door .

(RowdyRuff Boys House)  
(Boomers Room)

Text

Boomer: I know its werid,but I just gotta know ! Its important !

Butch: How should I know ? I'm not the sex inspector ! Why would you wanna know anyway ?

Boomer:If I tell you...Will you promise not to tell Brick ?

Butch: Yeah whatever, but hurry,BC gone to me some ice for my ass,and will be back any minute .

Boomer: Blossom pergenet..and I think Brick might be the father...Thats why i'm asking, can you remeber what he did when we were back in CD City ? What he did with Blossom ? You should know something since you hung around him more then I did...Just try to remeber...Please...

(Bc's and Butch's room)  
(Butch pov)

What the hell is going on down there ? Blossom ? Pergenet ? Brick could be a father ? Did he and Blossom...

(Flashback)  
(CD City)  
(Hotel)  
(Nexts day after second round)  
(Butch pov)

I was sleep . It was around 3 a.m. ,when I heard a crash coming from the kitchen . I got up ,quickly heading for the kitchen to find Brick . Drunk . I could smell the beer on his breath as he spoke,"I did it."

"Did what ?"

"Youuu...Know...",he slur, I then took a minute to think of what we talk about yesterday .

"You didn't !",I said with widen eyes ,he took out the red comdom wrapper ,smiling drunk at me ,"Brick...Why the hell did you do that ? Your srew !"

He tried to stand ,saying,"I...Use...Por..Tection...",then fell down ,I sigh running over to help him . He then whisper,"Shhh ! Don't wake Butch !"

"Who do you think I am ?",I said in a hush voice draging him to the couch . I went back to look closely at the wrapper to notice a hole...

(Out of flashback)

Text

Me:Shit

Note: Hope this Chapter answers some of ya'll question . If not,plz mesage me . Anyway ,Review !YOU KNOW THE TACO DRILL ! Te-he Peace !  



	35. Chapter 35Wrong Vision

Chapter 35 Wrong Vision

(Powerpuffs house)  
(Bubbles pov)

I wipe the tears away ,I stood in front of the door ,but before I could open the door I heard a voice screaming from the inside ,along with music . I open the door only to hear

"I'M ON THE EDGE...OF GOLRY AND I'M HANGING ON A MOMENT OF TRUTH..",Mia voice scream out, Molly had tissues in her ear ,I could see Ms. Rice in the kitchen using Mollys ipod . I put my hands over ears ,as my blood boiled ,I just can't stand Mia anymore .

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ?",I yell ,Mollys eyes widen in shock along with Mia,Ms. Rice didn't hear me because of the ipod ,"I'M SICK OF COMING HOME EVERYDAY AND HEARING A DEAD ANIMAL GASPING FOR AIR !"

Mia stomp her foot ,and ponited at me,and said,"Don't take your anger out on me and my voice because of your mistakes you and your sisters made ,even Bloss-OW",She yelp in pain ,Molly had hit her right leg so hard that she fell backwards landing ass first on the floor . Molly didn't look at me,her eyes circle the room . What is going on ?

"Alright,what about Blossom ?"

"N-Nothing !",Mia stutter,"Just forget about it, I won't sing-"

"Tell me...Now .",I growl,"I'm already mad, so don't push it !"

"O-Okay !",Mia said not looking at me,"Blossoms gonna have a...B.A.B.Y.",she said quitely so Ms. Rice wouldn't hear even though she was wearring headphone and had music playing loudly .

"Dah...Wait !",I said with widen eyes,"How did you know ?"

"Well Blossom told me that she had already told Buttercup that she might be pergenet when ya'll were back in CD City . Then later on she told Amy after she took a pergenet test,and Mia overheard .",Molly explain

"She had already taken a pergnacy test ?"

"Yeah, but she told me that today she would go to Walmart to take another .",Molly said

"And me !"

"Mia,she was telling me,you just showed up at a random time ,Blossom could have care less if you were there ."

"But she said 'hi',"

"TO ME !"

"Yeah right-"

"She told Buttercup,that bitch Amy,and you,Molly ?"

"And me ! I was there !",Mia said rasing her hand, I ingnor her . I can't believe I'm the last to know...BC knew this whole time,and said nothing..

"Their doing it again...Their keeping secret again, just like they did when we were in CD City !",I snap,I strom up to my room taking my phone out of my bag, i'm gonna give BC a peice of my mind !

(Powerpunks apartment)

"Berserk ?",Brute ask her wide eye ,mouth open sister,"What ? What happen ?"

Berserk stutter,"B-Blossom..Baby...Walmart.."

"Walmart ?",Brat ask

"Berserk ? What the hell is going on ?",Brute ask again,Berserk said nothing ,but thought,"Theres only one person that could be the father...That stupid bitch is gonna ruin my chances,theres only one thing to do ."

"Berserk-"

"Ow !",yelp Rob falling out his bed ,because Berserk shove him ,he glance up to her with his redish eyes and ask,"What the hell was that for ?"

"I need you to do something for me ,and it needs to be done now or in the nexts six hours..."

(Boarding school)  
(Bc and Butch's)  
(Bc pov)  
God, I feel so week carring this this tray full of ice back to my room . Why can't my powers just hurry up and work ,can't I as least fly ? Probably not .

I was almost back to my room, when yet again I heard loud foot steps following me . I sped up my walking , they did the same . I heard heavy breathing . I gulp, then stop myself . I may not have my powers ,but I ,Buttercup,will not run when fear comes. I turn around ,but only to see a boy with black hair that went to his shoulders,purple eyes ,tanish skin, blue jeans, purple shrit ,and white converts...He was kinda cute .

"Um...Can I help you ?",I ask, he then smile .

"Yeah,you can",he pause coming closer to me,and whisper in my right ear,"You can help me by...Getting the hell out of my way !",he push me out the way making me fall on the floor he snicker as he quickly walk down the hall . I quickly stood up, my blood boil .

"Thats right ! You better run !",I said picking up the peices of ice off the ground. I'm gonna get that bastard...No matter how cute he maybe !

I strom into the room to see Butch, waiting on my bed(not sexual or anything like that), he had his phone in his hand, he look staright at me .

"How did you get out your of wheelchair ?",I ask looking at the wheelchair in the conner,"And why are you on my bed ?"

"Buttercup...Sit down .",he said quitely, I could that this was serius . I roll my eyes siting nexts to him,with the ice still in my hand .

"What ?",I said in a dull tone ,rubbing my shoulders ,thinking about that strange guy .

"Your gonna be aunt and i'm gonna he a uncle .",he said ,my eyes widen ,I turn to him ,giving him the 'wtf' face .

"Um..."

(School parking lot)  
(Boomers pov)

"I can't believe they want Brick to go to consling !",Tom said as he pull into the school parking lot , the school board had thought that he needed to seek consling because of his actions . Tom was aganist this ,mainly because of Bricks singing career ,and this would just be a waste of time,and most importantly Mojo,our father threaten that if something like this ever happen, he would break out of jail and kill him since Tom is responsible for us .

"What he do ?"

"They say that he was talking to himself in the hallway ."

I felt gluity, that was my flaut,but I had alot of stuff on my mind .

"Oh ."

"I'll be back .",he said getting out the car . I sigh rubbing my head ,a sharp pain hit . Its gotta be a vision...I see a blue streak flying across the sky ,then a girl with blue eyes and blond hair get into a Taco truck ,next thing I see is hands on the stering wheel ,and threw the window I see Blossom...About to get hit ! But who ,and why ? Wait...the girl with blue eyes...Blue streak...

Just then I look out the window to see a blue streak fly across the sky . It was Bubbles...BUBBLES ? Shes gonna run Blossom over ! I gotta stop her !

(In the sky)  
(Bubbles pov)

BC wasn't answering her phone,but I did leave a nasty voice mesage ,and I hope it makes her cry..CRY !

I just had to get away from the house ,I needed some space . Everything that was happening I need my space . Just as I was about to rest I was roughly grab ,strong arms wrap around my wasit . I struggle trying to get out ,I look up to see

"BOOMER ? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ?",I shouted

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL BLOSSOM AND HER UNBORN CHILD !",He shouted back .

"WHAT ?"

(Boarding school)  
(Room)  
(Butch pov)

"You mean you know about the baby ?"

"Yes...Blossom..Told me .",she said now looking down,she was hiding something .

"What did she tell you ?"

"I can't tell you,Blossom told me not to tell .",she said quitely

"Look, BC ,this is serius ! This is our sibling were talking about !",I snap, she put her fingers threw her hair then look up at the wall .

"Fine, it was the night after the first round of the battel of the band . Blossom was still out with Brick, I decided to wait up ,but when she got back I could tell she had been drinking because she would slur her words ,and she kept falling . It wasn't long before I saw it..."

"What ?"

"A wedding ring ."

Note:I think thats enough shocks for now, eh ? Lol the cliffhanger rules,but are evil ! Anyway, REVIEW ,YOU KNOW THE TACO DRILL ! Tehe bye !


	36. Chapter 36 this plans a killer, really

Chapter 36 this plans a killer, literaly

Part 1 (Walmart)  
(Blossom)

I feel just awful about the way things went down between Bubbles and me . Having her find out in Walmart ,that I was pergenet was not at all how I plan on telling her . Now she hates me, why did I have to say those hurtful things ? Stupid mood swings ! To make it wrost than it is I still don't know how the hell i'm gonna tell Brick ! How can I face him if he hates me after what happen ! Oh god, and what about dad ? He'll have a heart-attack !

"Gotta be sombody",it was my phone, the caller ID ,had private number ,but I answer it anyway ,"Hello ?"

"Hello Blossom, its Dr. Stage from the hopstail earlier ?"

"Oh hi ! Is there anything wrong ?"

"Well no,not really ,its just that I thought you should come to my office to go over plans for when the baby avrives .",she said fastly, I stop walk and stood on the path thinking,"I'd rather go home, and sleep, but if its for the baby"

"Of course I'll stop by, I'll have to catch a cab since I really can't fly or use my powers at the moment .",I said feeling weak ,"It might take two hours, will the hopstail still be open ?"

"Yes, I'll be waiting ."

"Oh well I better go catch this cab ,see ya soon !",I said hanging up, running up to yellowish cab ,I open the door ,getting in I notice two people in fornt ,an old lady and the driver . I wonder why shes siting up there, theres room back here .

She then turn around ,showing her dark green eyes, saying,"Hello there, i'm Ronda ,and this is my grandson..Pikichu-"

"Pikichu ?",her son ask, he then glup,"Granny, you know I hate that name ,why don't you tell her my real name ?"

I raise my eye brow ,thinking,"What the hell ?"

"Names don't matter, anyway ,this is his first year cab driving ,so he may be a little ruff,and we have one rule,and thats no cell phone use, unless its an important call, Okay ?",Ronda said, I nodded slowly putting my phone on vibrate ,and back in my bag ,"So where to ?"

"Uptown, Sure hopstail ,on Mathew Street .",I said putting my seat belt on ,"Oh and how much ?"

"Much what ?"

"Money ?"

"Oh, um...Two Million !",Pikichu said, my eyes widen .

"Well ,I guess I gotta get out-"

"Its free !",Ronda shouted , scaring me.

"Oh, well okay then .",I said as the car took off with great speed,oh god, I think i'm gonna be sick !

(Out of Blossom pov)

Voice one:Damn it ! We lost her again !

Voice two:Well don't just stand there, lets catch up !

(Alley)  
(Boomers pov)

"What are you talking about ?",Bubbles yell out , I was still holding her tightly as she struggle ,"Why would I wanna kill my pergenet sister ?"

"I saw you in my vision !",I said "You were gonna run her over !"

"What ? Run her over ?"

"Yes !"

"I don't even have a car you dumbass !"

"I saw you in my vision !"

"Well you have one mess up vision !"

"Then where were you going ?"

"If you must know-"

"Yeah, I know, Blossom pergenet ,Bricks the father-"

"BRICKS THE FATHER ?",Bubbles shouted

"Yeah, who eles ?"

"Dose...he know ?"

"Not yet ,but where were you going ?",I ask , she look down for a minute and mumble,"Why would you care ?"

"Um...I don't, I just wanna know .",I said causing three minutes of silents between us .

"Theres alot of stress at my house, I just needed to break away ,for a while...So I flew into the sky ."

"So if that wasn't you...then who-"

"Hey, look over there !",Bubbles said pointing to my right, I saw a blue streak ,but a dark blue streak going down into the city . I let go of Bubbles as I started to have visions...But this vision wrost then my other one .

"Boomer ?",Bubbles ask worried,"Whats wrong ?"

"Quick !",I said quickly,"Texts Butch, his number is 789-657-123 !"

She got out her phone,"What to texts him ?"

"911 ."

(Boarding school)  
(Room)  
(BC pov)

"Married ?",Butch exclaim , I nodded .

"But I kept the ring ."

"Why ?"

"If Blossom would have saw that ring, she would have flip !",I said,"Did Brick have any ring on his finger ?"

"Not any that I saw .",he said as his phone vibrated , it was a texts . His eyes widen,"Something going down in Townsville ."

"Why you say that ?"

"I just got a texts from Bubbles saying '911 in Townsville' ."

"So ,dose that mean we need to go down there ?"

"No that means we need to stay here and stare at each !"

"Shut up, I was asking !"

He roll his eyes standing up as I gasp,"You can walk ? But the wheel-"

"I just wanted you to push me around,but I can walk ,and kick ass !"

"Can your ass kick ass ?",I tease

"Lay off the ass jokes, will ya ?",he said standing up ,"Now the real question is...How the hell do we get out of here ?"

"I have no idea ."

(Hopstail)  
(Bersek pov)

"So they got her in the car ?",I ask Brat on the phone as I drag Dr. Stage to the medicine closet throwing her on the floor in front of it ,"Excellent ,well I'll see you guys in a few, bye .",I toss my phone back in my pocket , then smile evily at Dr. Stage and ask,"So Doc ? Which is the most powerful medicine to kill ?"

Note:HEHEHEHE...HAHAHAHA ,CLIFFHANGERS RULE DA WORLD ! Srry ppl, but I just had to ,I'll try my best to end whats going on in the nexts Chapter ,part 2 . So YoungNickizBaby , I guess this means my smiley face has downgrated again ? Oh and thanks fi13ns, that review was really touching ! And thanks to all you wonderful reviewers out there(Whos usernames i'm to lazy to copy and paste on here) Anyway REVIEW OR- YOU KNOW THE TACO DRILL ! Pokemon out ! Lol ,I was listening to the Pokemon theme song while writing this !


	37. Chapter 37 this plans a killer, really

Note:I can't believe it ! 204 reviews ! You don't know how happy this makes me ,its feels like just yesterday when I publish this story ,and now here it is with 204 reviews...I'VE NEVER BEEN THIS HAPPY ! Now i know that most of you probably didn't read this,but who cares its not like I can see you...Or can I ?...JKJK ,anyway read on !

Chapter 37 This plan a killer, really

Part 2 (Tom pov)  
(School)

What was the point of fighting with these people ? I tried, but nothing . Brick was no help, he cave in to soon when the consular ask about his childhood .

"My brothers and I had made a video on YouTube ,a cover of 'I want it that way',by the BackStreet Boyz .",Brick said laying on the large, red, sofa . The consular wrote down every word ,"We had gotten over a million views, and three weeks later we got discover by Tom ,after we became famous, we stop fighting , the only thing that was important to us was music ."

"I notice that you said 'us', but I want to know whats important to you .",the consular said, I roll my eyes .

"Look, is this really nes-"

"Shh ! Brick is trying to speak .",the consular hiss, then look at Brick to go on .

"Well, to be honest...I really didn't want to be a singer-"

"WHAT ?"

"SHH !"

"Well at first ,because I thought...Nevermind, come on Tom, lets go .",He said getting up ,but the consular stop him .

"Come on Brick ,you can tell us-"

"Shh ! Brick is trying to leave .",I said , even though ,I ,myself, would also wanna know what his real reason was .

(Cab)  
(Blossom pov)

We were almost close to the hopstal, more like an hour away ,but I was freak-out . Not really because of the ride I was getting, but the people in front ,Ronda, and ,um...Pikachu . Anyway, since this whole trip they have been glancing at each , and whispering . Every once in a while they would stop at a gas sation to make a phone-call ,and stare at me , it was werid .

"How about some music ?",Ronda ask me , I nodded . Maybe that would clear up the weridness . She turn on the radio, but I couldn't believe the song that was on

"I wanna be ,the very best, that no one ever was...To catch them is my real test to train them is my cause..I will travel across the land searching far and wide ,each pokemon to understand ,the powers thats inside...Pokemon ,gotta catch em all",it was the..Pokemon theme song ? On the radio ? What the hell ?

"How did that get on here ?",Ronda ask ,as Pikachu shrug . Just then I was having a flashback ,way back before the battel of the bands , Bubbles ,Bc, and I were in the kitchen...

(Flashback)

"Blossom ?",Bubbles ask

"Yeah ?"

"If one of us loses our powers , and we get into a car with crazy people out to get us but we don't know it, what should we do ?"

"Hmmm, then one of us will just have to fly to a radio sation and get them to play a song...Something that wouldn't be on the radio ."

"Yeah, like something dirty .",Bc said smiling , I rolled my eyes at her .

"No, maybe some classic music,something from a musical-"

"I'll just jump out ."

"Only you, Bc ."

"Well if its my time to go at least let me hear some good music before i die ."

"Hey, what about the Pokemon Theme, song ?",Bubbles said

"Well I do love Pokemon !"

"Good, then Pokemon it is ."

(End of flashback)

"We interupt this song for an important mesage for Blos-",Ronda quickly turn the radio, I gave her a question look while looking at the back of her neck closey only to notice that under that gray hair was a tag that read 'Target' ,and behind that was a black string of dark green eyes, black hair...Brute !

(Radio sation)  
(Bubbles pov)

"Blossom, I hope you can hear me ! This is your sister, Bubbles, Bubbles Utorium, I have blue eyes ,b-"

"Um, I think she knows who you are, Bubbles .",Boomer whisper, I roll my eyes going on,"Anyway, you should know that you are in danger ! The Powerpunks are up to no good , they are out to kill you ! Please don't get into any cars with anybody,go straight home, and please call either Bc or me ,we need to get in contact with you .",

After I was finish ,Boomer and I left, but the minute we were out the door I fell the my knees crying,"I-I should have never left her alone ! I'm a terrible sister ! I should have never said that I didn't care ,or even thought that I hated her ! I'm such a bad sister !"

"What are you talking about ?",Boomer ask, dropping to my side ,"Your a good sister ."

I shook my head,'no',"No i'm not ! If I would've just stay with her...",my trail off as I sob more .

"Bubbles ,if you weren't a good sister, you wouldn't be out looking for her ."

"I-I guess..",I said, as he wipe my tears away , taking my hand ,pulling me up to my feet .

"Now, come on .",he said,"We better hurry up, and find Blossom ."

I simled and said,"Okay !"

(Boarding school hallways)  
(Bc pov)

"Did I really have to be put back in the wheelchair ?",Butch ask me, I had stole a golf cart from Ms. Hairs office, I had put Butch's wheelchair on the passagner seat, holding it was some super tape(Which I also stole). I put the wheel chair in the golf chair because I wanted to teach someone ,here, a lesson about liying just to ride in a wheelchair so other people can push you .

"Yep !",I repiled zooming around the nexts conner, I could see stairs coming up ,and Butch gasp,"STAIRS !"

"Will you shut the hell up ?",I hiss,"Don't worry I got this ."

I sped up reaching the stairs, going down ,it was very bumpy ,but thats was fine for me,but i'm not sure about jungle boy whos screaming like Trazan .

(20 minutes later)

After 20 minutes of tarzan screaming ,and bumpy stair ,we reach the bottom . I blast the golf cart threw the exsit door ,driving out to the parking lot .

"You alright Tarzan ?",I tease

"No ! You could have kill me !",Butch snap, I giggled as I use the keys to find Ms. Hair car .  
"There it is !",I said ,pointing to a black SUV . I drove to the pasagners side first ,to let Butch in ,don't really know why .

"HEY !",yell a loud voice, I look over to see Ms. Hair, and secruity . They were coming towards us . I push Butch in the car, with me right behind him ,my face hiting the drivers seat .

"Get off of me !",Butch said pushing me in the driver seat , I quickly sit up , puting the keys into the ingestión . As soon as the car started ,I took off breaking threw the iron gate setting off the alarms .

"Texts Bubbles ,and ask where we need to be .",I told Butch speeding down the road, leaving the Boarding school .

(Hopstal)

Dr. Stage sped down the hallways as Berserk chase her .

"Come back here bitch !",Bersek snap sending lazors towards Dr. Stage ,who was to damage to move put the way . The lazor hit her in her back ,she fell to floor and moan in great pain . Bersek smile evily, snatching her up ,and flying back towards to medicine cabinie .

"As I said before , which medicine is powerful enough to kill ?",Bersek ask, Dr. Stage shook her head and spoke,"I won't let you harm Blossom and her unborn child-",she stop talking when she saw Berserk hand went up, then she slap her hard .

"Why the hell you got to make this so damn hard ,lady ?",Berserk ask crossing her arms,"You could have just told me when I first asked you the first time ,but no , you had to fight a fight you couldn't and can't win...",she then look at the picture on Dr. Stage desk , it was a picture of two boys , one with Blond hair and greens, and the other one had black hair and blue eyes . She guess that they were her sons , that when a light blink off in her head .

"Why, what beauitful sons you have ."

"Don't you dare...",Dr. Stage hiss

"Then tell me !",Berserk snap

Dr. Stage hung her head down, balling her fist , she rose to her feet, and said,"Just mix them all together , that should create a deadly drug enough to kill someone ,now will you please let me go ?"

Berserk smile evily ,"Not just yet ,you have to be the one to give it to her ,theres no way she take it if I gave it to her ."

"But-"

"Your sons ."

"Oh...Oh okay-"

"Don't keep me waiting",it was Berserk phone , she answer it,"Hello ? WHAT ? Okay, okay ,clam down...Wait, if anybody should be saying 'clam down' to someone ,and that someone should be me ! How could you let this happen you dumbass ?"

(Gas sation)  
(Brutes pov)  
(On phone)

"I'm sorry, okay ?",I said ,"But how the hell was I gonna know that her sister was going to send a mesage on the radio ?"

"How is she ?"

"Who ? Blossom ?"

"No, my big toe !"

"I don't know ."

"What do you mean ? Has she figuer it out ?"

"No...at least I don't think-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW ?"

"W-"

"GO FUCKING LOOK !"

"Sure...Bitch.."

"Good...WAIT ? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU S-*Click*",I hung up the phone heading back the car,I took a look at Blossom who look...Normal ?

"You okay ,Blossom ?"

"Um yeah..Can I go to the bathroom ?",she ask fastly,"Please ?"

If she did know who I was, she could be trying to escape, she is smart, but then again shes powerless .

"Um, okay,but leave your purse in the car ."

"Why ?"

"Um because...Oh just go ,we still got 69 minutes to go !",I said opening up her door . She got out quickly walking inside the gas sation .

(Inside)  
(Bathroom)  
(Blossom pov)

I took my phone out my pocket, only to see serval texts from my sisters, and Molly asking where I am . God, I don't know what to do . I'm pergenet ,and powerless . How will my sisters ever find me ? Hey ,wait ! I know !

(In the sky)  
(Bubbles pov)

Still no sign, but thats not a reason to give up .

"I'm having another vision !",Boomer said ,"Quick, follow me !"

"Okay !",I darted off after him, speeding under highway bridges . We soon saw a small gas sation . We walk inside, and stood in front of the girls restroom

"Um...",he trail off looking at me, I gave him a question look .

"What ?"

"You have to go in ,by yourself ."

"Why ?"

"Blossom left something for us to find where she is going ,in there , and its the girls room ."

"Oh",I said blushing in embrassment,"right ! Be back soon !"

"Hurry !"

(Inside girls room)

I went to look in each stall . Nothing in the first, thride, or fourth...Oh ,wait, I forgot the second one . I took a good look, till I saw...A note, well tissue, written in ,soap ? It said,"S.O.S , TO ANYONE THAT GETS THIS ,PLEASE HELP ME , I HAVE BEEN KIDNAP ,AND I AM GOING TO SURE HOPSTAIL ON MATHEW STREET ,UPTOWN OF TOWNSVILLE ! PLEASE HURRY !"

(Outside bathroom)  
(Out of Bubbles pov)

Bubbles dash by Boomer flying out the gas sation , Boomer shrug flying after her .

(On the road)  
(Butch pov)

"Yeah, we need to go to Sure Hopstail, on Mathew Street, Uptown of Townsville .",I told Bc as she tpye the direction on her phone .

"Got it, oh look, we're close by , just 12 minutes away .",she said as she sped off down the road .

I just thought of something , we could have save ourself some trouble if we just would use our power, and fly . We could have gotten there faster .

"Hey,Bc ?",I ask

"What ?",she said not taking her eyes off the road

"Why didn't we just fly to the hopstal instead of stealing a truck ? I told you I didn't need the wheelchair , remeber ?",I said, I saw her eyes circle around .

"Um, oh yeah, well, I just flet like doing it,okay !",she snap, I roll my eyes, crossing my arms . Something is up .

(Above Hopstal in the sky)  
(Brats pov)

Ha, thier almost here ! Better sound the alarm !

I quickly fly to the ground ,picking up a stone, I head towards the window that I knew Berserk was in, throwing it with great aim ! I saw Berserk rush to the window and yell,"YOU ITDOIT ! YOU ALMOST HIT ME AND KNOCK THE KNOCK THE DRUG OUT MY HAND !"

"WELL SORRY !"

"SORRY MY ASS !",she yell turning away . I roll my eyes heading back to my post to wait .

(In the car)

Just one more turn till the Sure Hopstail, on Mathew Street . Brute shot a look at Pikiachu(Rob) , he did the same . Blossom glue her fingers to the seat, she was so nerves when she the Hopstail. Only on floor five were the lights on,she also notice a figuer shadow in the window .

(Near by)

Bubbles use all her speed ,racing to the hopstail, Boomer did the same, now ahead of her . He then spoted the hopstal .

"Hey , look ! There it !",he said pointing to the hopstail . Bubbles eyes widen and pass him, but he grab her arm . She gave him a question look tugging for him to let go ,"What are you doing ?"

"Wait..Something not right-"

"Yeah, you !",Bubbles than free herself flying, but before Boomer could stop her ,Bubbles was then blasted out of the sky by none other than Brat , who knock her into the ground , making a huge whole . Brat flew up from it , smiling evily at Boomer .

"What the hell Brat ?"

"Sorry, but this is a private show .",Brat said pointing her at him, and then down at the hole,"No Puffs or Ruffs aloud...Unless.."

"Unless what ?"

"You kiss me ."

(Down in the hole)

Darn, my back ! Grr, I'm gonna get that blond bee-otch !

I fly up slowly to the top of the hole, looking for-WHAT THE HELL ?

(Near by)

"Bc, why did you stop the car ?"

"Look out your window, and look up .",Bc said, Butch roll down the window, looking up at to see his brother ,making out, with Brat .

"What the hell ?",he said, just then he saw light blue streak knock Brat out of the sky ,"You better go get your sister, I'll go find Blossom ."

"OR, you could go get my sister and I'll go find Blossom ?",she said fastly , he roll his eyes ,geting out the car , fly towards his brother .

"Can you tell me what the hell I just saw ?"

(Final Part)  
(Hopstail)

Pikachu open the car door did me ,I step out , taking my purse with me . I look at the tall bliuding ,scare .

"Well, looks like this is the end .",Ronda said , Blossom turn around to see her smile . She gulp, smiling back .

"Oh, um yeah .",Blossom said slowly .

"We hope nothing is too painful for you !",Pikachu call out, as Ronda shot a look him, Blossom did to, a question look .

"Oh, thanks...I guess .",Blossom said ,then made her way to the hopstail door .

Brute than threw the wig out out the car as Rob sped off .

"Nexts time we do something like this, shut up and don't say anything ,okay ?",Brute said

"Whatever ."

(Hopstal driveway)

Bc pull in the driveway, viewing the hopstal . She step out ,noticing a gray wig on the ground, kicking it over, rushing inside .

Voice one: Should we go in ?

Voice two: Hell yeah !

Voice one: *GASP* You swore ! I'm te-

Voice two: We not have one if we don't go inside this place !

Voice one: Fine ! But if we do, I'm telling !

(Above Hopstal in sky)

Bubbles slam Brats head into a wall,Brat then use a her right grabing Bubbles hair and slinging her across the sky into a computer bliuding . Bubbles rub her head , looking up to see Brat, smiling at her ,then charge at her with super speed ,before Bubbles could fly away Brat had taken her right leg ,spining her around ,throwing her out ,and onto another bliuding . Bubbles try to get up ,then she heard,"Thats what you get for messing with me ,bitch !"

Bubbles try to pull up her arms, she could feel her face get red , Brat went on,"What ? Were you jealous because I kiss your little boyfriend ? How childish can you be, I mean I know your the cry baby of your family,but really ?"

Bubbles legs move up , her hands ball in fist as Brat went on,"Its not like he like you anyway since you and your sister lied to him ,his brother, your family, and friends . Your nothing to him, but a lair . Most importantly i'm far move sexier, better, and powerful then you'll ever be !"

By the time Brat open her eyes she saw Bubbles was gone, only then she felt a sharp pain in her back , knocking her into the bliuding, all the way down to the first floor . Brat was in so much pain, she felt her bones crush, and she saw...blood ?

Bubbles landed on her feet, and look down at Brat with hurt eyes and said,"You know what PPG really means ? It mean Perttier, Powerful, and Garenteen , garenteen we'll kick your ass no matter what !"

Brat didn't move , she was in too much pain . Bubbles then jetted off into the sky passing Boomer and Butch .

"You go catch up with her , i'll go see what went down .",Butch said,"I'll meet you at the hopstail , okay ?"

"Sure !",Boomer said flying off to catch Bubbles . Butch flew inside the mess up bliuding to see Brat, on the floor...Dead .

(Inside the hopstal)

Blossom use her hands to find her way to the fiveth floor since all the light were out . She made it to the elevator ,only to find it dark inside there to . She sigh taking her phone out , just then she heard foot steps behind her . She gasp at the shadow figuer who reach out a hand and said ,"Blossom ,is that you ?"

"Who are you ?",Blossom ask in a shakey voice

"Its me, Bc ."

"Buttercup ? What are you doing here ?"

"I came here to warn you !"

"Warn me...You mean, you know why i've been kidnap ?"

"Yes , its all because of Berserk ! She knows that your pergenet , and that its Brick ,she plans on killing you tonight !"

"W-",Blossom pause when she heard clapping . Bc turn around to see standing in front of the door was Berserk ,she had a needle that contain the deadly fluid in her left hand . She step out in the moon light smiling her evily smile at Blossom and Bc .

"Its about time you made it Blossom .",she said,"Oh and nice to see you too Bc-"

"Cut the pull shit, and get the hell out our way !",Bc snap ,but Berserk only laugh

"This is funny coming from someone who lost their powers , someone whos powerless ."

Blossom look side eye at Bc , wondering if maybe...

"How the hell did you know ?"

"I'm Bersek .",she pause , picking up a desk and throwing it at Bc ,"I Know everything ."

"Bc !",Blossom scream, what could she do without powers ?

Bc slowly push the desk half way off her , her legs were swollen black already ,and one was bleeding . Berserk smile, then look over to see that Blossom had ran to the elevator ,but Berserk quickly rush over to her grabing her by her hair ,pulling her up . Blossom kick and scream, beging to be put down ,but Berserk shook her 'no' laughing, taking out the drug for Blossom , holding the needle at her cheast and said,"You'll be miss ."

She than stab Blossom in the cheast .

Note:Yes, I know ,a cliff hanger ,but hey ! Its a long chapter, and my fingers hurt so much since I tpye this up on my phone , and today is my bday ,so no complains or I won't update till nexts month ! Anyway, Review YOU KNOW THE TACO DRILL ! Tehe peace ! 


	38. Chapter 38 Voices

Chapter 38 Voices

Blossom drop to the ground, the needle still in her cheast ,her eyes look up at the celling ,her skin was getting colder by the minute . Berserk smile evily, seeing that Bc was also knock out.

"Now, what to do with you two ?",she question ,looking around ,but soon she heard a loud roaring sound, coming from Blossom , who was also glowing . Blossom rose up ,floating . Her arms stuck out ,the ribbon in her hair broke off ,her eyes open ,but were red .

Bersek's jaw drop , she now felt powerless and couldn't seem to move her arms . Blossom charge at her with great speed , hurting her bably . Bersrek was now pin to the floor by Blossom, who show her sharp teeth and hiss,"You'll be miss ."  
"AHHHHH-"

(Near by hopstail)

"Bubbles !",Boomer call chasing after her ,Bubbles sped up every time he got close ,"Wait up !"

"Just stay away from me !",she yell ,feeling tears rush down her face . Boomer sense this ,so he did the only thing he thought was right...

Bubbles took a pause in the sky , quickly wiping her tears away . She notice that Boomer was gone, no where to be found . She flew to the top of a bliuding ,siting down to think .

(Bubbles pov)

Why the hell should I be jealous ? Its not like I still- I mean I don't like him at all...Right ? I don't ,but if thats ture ,then why did I hurt Brat ? Was it because she knock me out the sky or was it something more ? Is it even posible ?

"Are you really siting on a bliuding ,thinking if you like me or not when your sisters in danger ?", I heard a voice in my head say . It sounded like ,Boomer . I turn around and saw him standing behind me . I knew I was blushing hard . We lock eyes for a moment, but then it was broken by

"AHHHHH !",a loud echo , it was coming from the hopstal .

"Blossom !",I gasp , quickly taking off towards it .

(In Townsville)  
(RowdyRuff boys house)  
(Bricks pov)

Where did I put my cellphone ? I thought I put it back on my bed-

"BRICK ?"

What now ? I march my way down to the kitchen , where Tom was on the floor,and my phone where his foot was . I ran over to get it .

"You found my phone !"

"How many times do I have to tell you ? Do not leave your cellphone on the floor !",he exclaim geting up, I roll my eyes heading for the living room ,grabing the remote turning the tv on .

"We intetrupt this boardcast to report that in the Uptown part of Townsville , a few bliuding have been destoried, most with huge holes in them ."

"And I care because ?"

"It is also reported that Blossom from the powerpuff girls maybe dead . She was bably beaten , and a few bones are crack . Most importantly , our reports have put a few people in handcuffs , here are the following people"

Bricks eyes widen as he watch the screen, shock to see

"Butch Jojo, Boomer Jojo, and Bubbles Utorium have been place under arrest until futher notice ."

What the hell ?

"Berserk from the Powerpunks is reported dead , police say they found just her body , and JUST her body inside the hopstal ,and her sister Brat, is also hurt . Buttercup ,Blossom sister, legs are badly swollen ,is also in the hopstal...Now back to you Katie !"

Oh my god ! What the hell is going on up there ? Well I better go find out ,and fast !

(Police department)  
(Bubbles pov)

One minute ,I'm flying to the hopstal, the nexts i end up here ? If anyone she been here, it should be Brat ! Fake ass, shes probably not even hurt !

"Actually ,you hurt her bably !"

"Stop reading my thought !"

"Sorry, can't help it !"

"And the dj drop my favorite tunes ,and the britney song was on"

"Whos that ?"

"Thats Butch ,I have it on three way so I can read your minds at the same time ."

"Oh...Why is he singing ?"

"Butch always sings when hes nervus ,don't mind him ."

"Oh ,so whats gonna happen-"

"Someone here to see you .",said a police , leading us to a glass window . We saw Brick on the other side .

"You got five minutes !",the police man said, leaving ,slaming the door behind him . Butch than ran to the glass window and started crying,"BRICK ! YOU GOT TO GET US OUT OF HERE !"

Brick slap the window, and said,"God, if only I could slap your stupid ass ! I would except this from Bubbles or Boomer, not you !"

I step closer to the window,"Have you found Blossom yet ? Do you know if shes okay ?"

"I just found out that she was in the hopstal and that...Berserk is dead ."

We all gasp,"DEAD ? HOW ?"

"They don't know yet, its in invegsation ."

"Who ?",Boomer ask

"Um, detective ,police ,and some other people .",Brick said ,"But thats not important right now ,what I wanna know is how the hell did you guys get here-"

"Don't worry about us, not right now ! Go find Blossom !",Boomer said, Brick sigh taking off .

(Outside Hopstal)

Rob wrap an arm around Brute,who was crying over the death of Berserk .

"I...I can't believe it !",she sob into his shoulder,"SHE GONE ! MY SISTER IS DEAD !"  
"Brute...How are we gonna tell Brat ?",Rob ask

"I don't think I can...I CAN'T DO THIS !"

"Look, I'll tell her instead .",Rob said letting go of her,but she cling back

"NO ! DON'T LEAVE ME !",she scream,"I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU !"

Rob look shock at her ,did she really just say she didn't want to lose him ? Dose she like him or something ?

"Okay, I won't leave you .",he whisper into her hair,"Just come with me inside ,so we can check on Brat ,okay ?"

She nodded 'yes'

(Room 707)

Brute stood outside, while I went in to check on Brat, who had a ton of bandage covering her body ,and her arms were hanging up . Her eyes were open, she had finally awaken and look at Rob .

"Hey Brat .",he said ,walking to her bed side ,"How ya feeling ?"

"What the fuck do you think ?",she snap,"I FEEL LIKE SHIT AND HELL MIX TOGETHER ! THATS HOW I FUCKING FEEL !"

"Oh, well um,anyway..I have to tell you something ,its about Berserk ."

"What about her ?"

"I have no words to save you",he pause then said,"Berserk is-"

"DEAD ! OUR SISTER IS DEAD !",Brute yell brusting into the room, running to Brats bed side, dropping to her knees . Brat brust into tears crying harder .

"How did this happen ? Blossom couldn't done if Berserk stab her first !",Brute sob loudly

"But how do we know that ?",Brat sob

"Its Berserk, and Blossom was powerless because she pergenet !"

"Then, what could have done this ?"

"I know what kill Berserk, but I'm glad shes dead .",said a voice

(Room 319)  
(Blossom room)

Just like Brat, she all bandage up, but was not awake . The doctor are trying to find out if shes even alive .

Voice one: I wonder..

Voice two: What ?

Voice one: Do you think the that Bryan did this ?

Voice two: Had to, I guess thats medicine power him up . He is half evil-

Voice one: But we don't know if thats true yet , that medicine could have done something !

Voice two: We need to keep a close eye on Blossom and Byrant

Voice one: And don't forget-

Voice two: Are you sure shes even pergenet ?

Voice one: Yeah , plus she lost her powers too, remeber ?

Voice two: It'll probably hurt her alot more than it is or did for Blossom !

Note: Stoping here , HAHAHAHAHA, you've reach another cliff hanger , and have to wait ! CLIFFHANGERS RULES ! Anyway , review YOU KNOW THE TACO DRILL ! Tehe Peace ! 


	39. Chapter 39 Breathe Its 2 am

Chapter 39 Breathe ,its 2 a.m.

(7:30 a.m.)  
(Hopstal)  
(Brats room)

Brat,Brute,and Rob look wide eye at the women . She had long black hair, green eyes, pale skin, and she was wearring a doctor outfit . She smile evily at them, looking out from behind her was two boys, one with blond hair, and the other with black hair .

Brat snap,"Just who the hell are you ?"

"Mommy ?",said one of the boys,"She swore !"

"Yeah, are you gonna wash her mouth out with soap ?",ask the other, the doctor smile saying,"Why don't you two go down, and have some cookies in the lobby ?"

"They have cookies in the lobby ?"

"Power down Pikachu ,your staying here .",Brat hiss

"Just let him go, beside, Berserk is our sister .",Brute said, Brat mumble something under her breath , then wave her hand at him to go . Rob smile, following the boys out, and shuting the door behind him. The women than stood in front of them, making her name tag flash out .

"So, what killed our sister ?"

"Its not a what, its a who, and that who is name Byrant ."

"From Whoville ?",Brat ask, Brute roll her eyes at her asking

"Byrant ?"

"Yes, Blossom and Bricks unbron child, at least in this time ."

"Wait, how do you know about Blossom and Bricks child ?",Brute ask

"Yeah, just who the fuck are you ?",Brat snap, the women giggle , as her eye turn faded out .

"Why me ?",she fake gasp,"I'm her sister ."

"WHAT ?"

(7:56 p.m.)  
(Blossom room)

She laid still, not breathing and her skin so cold . Brick stare her , hoping she was okay, because he knew if anything was to happen to her, he would feel just awful .

He didn't touch her hand, they are no longer a couple ,no longer connected like they were when he thought she was 'Taylor', the girl he fell in love with,but then he thought back to what Bc had said, of course, no one ask him or his bothers to fall in love ,and there were times in CD City when 'Taylor' push him away , but he didn't let that stop him , he really like her . So why change now ? 'Taylor' was EXACTLY just like Blossom ,smart, bossy,and beauitful . The only differenes was the name . Now, siting here, in this room with her,he thinks that maybe he might have made a mistake of letting go, maybe she honestly dose mean something to him after all .

Just as a tear fell out his eyes on to Blossom cold skin ,the doctor came in .

"You must be her husband ?",he ask , Brick shockly shook his head 'no' ,"Oh, um, boyfriend ?"

"No, just a...Friend .",he said quickly

"Oh ,well, would you mind steping outside with me for a quick chat ?"

He nodded, following him out into the hallway .

"Do you know whats wrong with her ?"

"Sir-"

"Please call me Brick ."

"Brick, as a doctor for 50 years , I have NEVER seen anything like this . We took x-rays and the only thing we see is a dark ring,but only around the baby ."

"Baby ?",Brick said, then his eyes widen,"BABY ?"

"Yes, she pergenet .",the doctor said,"Are you the father ?"

"WHAT? N-"

"Daddy ?",said a voice, the doctor and Brick look to see Blossom . Standing in front of them,she look normal, but her eyes, were not her eye color . They were Bricks color .

(Brick pov)

Holy shit ! Did she just call me 'daddy' ? I'm not her father ! And whats with her eyes ? Why are they red, shouldn't they be pink ?

"Blossom ?",I ask,"What are you doing out of bed-"

"Blossom ?",she ask,"You mean mommy ?"

What the hell ?

"What ?"

"Mommy ! Your wife,Blossom ! I'm your son, Byrant !"

"I need to go lie down .",the doctor said, leaving .

"Wife ? Son ? Blossom ? Byrant ?"

Voice one: I think I can explain everything

(12:49 a.m.)  
(Out of Jail)

Bubbles, Boomer, and Butch broke out of jail leaving a huge hole in police department . The alarm went off .

Boomer soon started having werid vision, and look serius at Butch and ask,"Butch ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Have you had sex with Bc ?"

Butch took a giant pause in the sky, looking huge eye at Boomer . Bubbles did the same ,she knew this only ment one thing . So she darted off to the hopstal in search of Bc .

(1:50 a.m.)  
(Room 789)  
(Bc room)

Bc wasn't moving, her legs felt like hell ! She only look up at the celling , in pain .

"That pain killer didn't do sh-AH !",she hiss ,sitting up, grabing her stomach . She threw off the covers, seeing the sheets soak in blood . Her eyes widen ,"What the hell-AHHHHH !",some inside her stomach kick her hard , then again . She started screaming for help, but no one came to help her , all she heard were giggles...Baby giggles .

Just then a girl with blond hair stood over her , smiling as Bc scream in pain and said,"Just hang on, its almost 2 a.m.."

"WHAT ? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT-AHHHHH !",Bc could feel something coming out of her .

"Thats the time that all super power babies are bron, when its their time ."

"AHHHHHH !",Bc scream, she dug her nails into her skin , tears were falling out her eyes . Her right hand grip the mattress , pulling it up . She felt like someone was running her over repeatly, and being shot...Down there .

It was now 1:59 a.m.

"Its almost time !",said the blond girl,"Get ready !"

"What...Do you think i have been doing for- AHHHHH !",Bc scream, the girl grab her hand and echo whisper ,"Breathe, its 2 a.m.."

(Hallway)

Bubbles sped down the hallways ,following a scream she kept hearring . Then she reach where the scream was coming from . She brust the door open, only to see Bc in bed, her knees up, and a very bloody baby girl with cruly black hair, and dark green eyes laying down .

(WARNING: YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ A VERY LONG NOTE , ALERT, YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ A LONG NOTE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARN)

Noté: OOOOOOOO, bet you didn't see that coming, huh ? Be honest ? Now looking back on this story, from chapter 1-24 show good time like happy , lol times ,but ever since chapter 25-39 0.o its as if this story has cross over to the dark side ,but with no cookies or milk (or tacos) . But Its all good, its nice to have loyal reviewer as my boost of encouragement , pushing me to write this story . I could have never have done this without you, so as an award, I give you an imagenary cookie (since this story has gone dark side ,and in my dark side, THERE ARE COOKIES AND MILK), if you don't want a cookie, then take an imagenary taco, if you don't want an imgenary taco, then take a dollar,AN IMAGENARY DOLLAR,and if you don't want that then pat your self on the back...REVIEW OR I'LL SEND AN EVIL TACO BELL, WITH TACOS TO GET YOU, AND TAKE YOU UNDERGROUND FOREVER ! HAHA ! Tehe, bye !


	40. Chapter 40 Taco

Chapter 40 Taco

(Hopstal)  
(Brats room)

"Your Blossom sister ?",Brat ask,"Buttercup ?"

"Just kidding, but we did become closer .",the women said

"Then who are you ?",Brute ask

"Isn't it obvisus ?",the women walk closer to her,"I'm you ."

"WHAT ? HOW ?",Brute exclaim

"Yeah, how ?",Brat snap

"What do you mean ? I'm you,Brute,from the furture ."

"What did you mean by Brute and Blossom coming closer...You mean like lesbi-"

"What ?",the other Brute exclaim,"NO !"

"Then what do you mean ?"

"You'll find out today ."

(Buttercup room)

"Its...A baby !",Bc exclaim, Bubbles ran over to the baby, using the sheet to clean off some of the blood on her. As she clean the baby, she look at Bc with tears in her eyes . Bc stare at her strange and ask,"Bubbles ? Whats wrong ?"

Bubbles shook her head, using water from a water bottel on the table next to Bc's bed to clean the baby with,"You know, I thought that we were closer back in CD City because we can tell each other stuff ,and now I find out that you knew about Blossom being pergenet...Well it hurts to be the last one to know, and having to find out the hard way,but thats how its always been for me ."

"Bubbles..."

"So ,your a mom ,and Blossom mom . The more the marrier ,right ?"

"Bubbles.."

"And I bet none of you were gonna tell me ? I had to find out that Blossom was pergenet when I was in Walmart...WALMART ! REALLY ?"

"Bubbles.."

"OH, and get this !",Bubbles exclaim coming closer to Bc with the baby in her arms,"I JUST found out that YOU were pergenet when I just broke out of jail-"

"Well I didn't know either...Hey, I should be on that show 'I didn't know I was pergenet', !",Bc exclaim

" BC ! THIS IS SERIUS !",Bubbles yell,"YOU JUST HAD A BABY ! YOUR A MOM AT 16 ! YOUR BABY DADDY IS BUTCH-"

"AHHHHH !"

"Why are you screaming ?"

"I forgot all about him !",Bc said sighing,"Dose he know ?"

"What do you think ?"

"Yes ?"

"Got it !"

"Oh god !",Bc exclaim falling back,"What the hell am I gonna do ? How am I going to tell dad ?"

"Oh...I forgot about him !"

(Blossom room)

Voice one: Its simple, i'm from the furture . I'm Buttercup and Butch's daughter...Taco-

"What ?",Brick ask wide eye

"Yes, my name is Taco Bell Jojo-"

"Wait ! Bc and Butch got married ?They had a child ? Your name is Taco ?"

"Yes,but thats not important .",Taco said ,showing her beauitful green eyes off ,"Blossom is in danger thanks to all that medicine that Berserk put into her chest bringing Byrant to life, controling her ."

"So Berserk behind this ?",Brick said with anger .

"Yes, and shes not dead...At least her body is dead ."

"Huh ?"

"Bersek sprit is still alive and very dangerous , I'm scare for Blossom and the baby and in the furture I don't see them there-"

"You mean thier..They..."

"...Yes ."

Brick pause, he then knew what she ment . Even though he wasn't ready to be a father ,he wasn't sure if he fully forgave Blossom,but he knew that he wasn't going to let Berserk destory the two people that he would soon care about after all this was over .

"Alright, so what do we do to stop her ?"

"Well, it won't be easy, but in order to kill her, we need chemical X ."

"Um, can't we use something else ?"

"Nope, I need a full bottel in order to make a powerful antidote ."

"*Sigh* This is gonna be hard ! Her dad would NEVER give that too me !"

"Maybe you should ask for help .",Taco said peeking in on Blossom, who was pass out in bed,"Fast ."

(Brats room)

"What ?",Brute ask her sister Brat who was looking strangely at her ever since the other Brute disapear .

"Nothing...Nothing at all, I'm just praying you won't attack me while i'm sleeping !"

"Oh,my god ! You believe i'm going to join the hero side, and kill you ?"

"Why not ? I mean Berserk and I always thought you were a goody two shoes anyway-"

"WELL I'M NOT !"

"Yeah, you kinda are ."

"Your my sister...Why would I kill you ?"

"Think about it, I'm helpless, i'm in a hopstal, in a bed . My bones are crush, I'm too weak to fight . You could easily kill me ."

"But i-"

"I bet your happy that Berserk is dead !"

"N-"

"Its much easier to take me down now that shes out of the-*SLAP*",Brute slap Brat across the face, leaving a red mark .

"Listen here bitch, if I wanted to kill you ,you would be dead by now,don't you think you ? Second, Berserk got what she deserve ,she shouldn't have tried to kill Blossom in the first place I was so stupid to go along with it ! It wasn't right !"

Brat said nothing, she turn herself ,now facing the wall . Brute, angery, march out to leave . As she was heading down stairs she notice someone standing on the edge of a window . It was Blossom .

"Blossom ?",she ask,"Blossom, get down from there !"

Blossom than jump out, Brute ran up to the window ,but saw that Blossom was fine . She landed on her feet ,but then started running towards the alley .

"What the hell.."

"She can't go far..I'll catch her, and kill her for sure .", Brute knew this voice, she turn around to her sister,Berserk ,but in more of a ghost form .

"Berserk...Your-"

"A ghost, ture,but not just any kind of ghost .",she pause, looking at the flowers in the hallway,a moment later they died,"A powerful one ."

"Just what are you planning to do ?"

"Easy, kill Blossom ."

"Do you honestly think Brick will like now ? Look at the mess YOU created, but you don't give a damn ,right ?"

"You got it dude !",Bersek said with a thumbs up , then vanish .

"I've gotta find Blossom !"

(Bc room)

"So",Butch started, it was just him, Bc, and the baby

"So",Bc repeated

"...Thats our baby ?"

"No, i'm just holding someone elese child in my hands .",Bc said rolling her eyes

"Sorry I just don't know what to say...Have you thought of a name yet ?"

"Yes, her name is Taco ."

"Who ?"

"Taco ,her name is Taco ,her middle name is Bell,and your last name ."

"Taco Bell Jojo...I don't like it ."

"Who cares what you like !"

"Shes my daughter too !"

"You weren't even here see her born !"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO HAVE MY CHILD ?"

"Well whos flaut is that ?",Bc said holding Taco close her,as she made cry sound .

"Guys !",Boomer said rushing into the room, along with Bubbles into the room,"We just saw Berserk ,but in ghost form ."

"Where Blossom ?",Butch ask

"We're not sure ."

"What about Brick ?"

"He saids he knows a way to destory Berserk ,but he want meet at my house ASAP ."

"I'll go ."Butch said

"Me too !",Bc said

"No way, its too dangerous !"

"I don't care, beside, you gotta find Blossom ."

"*Sigh*Well okay, but what about the baby ,and dad ?"

(Powerpuff house)

"Um...BUTTERCUP ? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE...WITH HIM ?",the profesor shouted, then he notice Taco in Butch's arms,"Who that ? Where did you get that baby ?"

Bc than grab Taco's hand and wave to him saying,"Say 'hi' to your grandfather !"

Note: First off, I would like to thank KeroNya for the idea name of Bc's and Butch ,Taco . Sorry, I was gonna update yesterday, but I was busy...Anyway,Review...YOU KNOW THE TACO DRILL ! Tehe bye ! 


	41. Chapter 41 A world without Danger

Chapter 41 A world without danger

(Powerpuff girls house)

Bc, Butch, Taco,and Brick sat on the couch, while the Profesor stood in front of them .

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN ?",he ask

"Dad I think you know how this happen ."

Just then Ms. Rice came in with some tea ,Molly and Mia follow .

"So your a mom ?",Mia ask

"No, this child just looks like me for no reason ."

"Wheres Blossom ?",the Profesor ask . Brick,Bubbles,Boomer,and Butch eyes all circle the room ,"WELL ? Dose anyone know ?"

"Um..."

"On New tonight, it has been reported that Blossom, leader of the Powerpuff Girl ,has been seen running threw the alleies of Townsville...Pergenet ."

The Profesor takes one look at Brick, then heads off into the kitchen .

"It has also been reported by a witness at a wedding chaple in CD City ,that Blossom got married there to Brick Jojo while there, he believes they drunk that night ."

Everyone soon heard a loud banging sound , they all turn around to see the Profesor with a sharp knife in his hand . He pointed it at both Butch and Brick and said,"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BASTARDS FOR KNOCKING UP MY DAUGHTERS !"

"At least Blossom has a ring on her finger !"

"Hey ! At least I wasn't drunk when Bc and I did it !"

"Its ture, it was all natural..Well painful as hell,but natural .",Bc said ,"But then the comdom broke because someone was going too fast-"

"Yeah well you-"

"SHUT UP !",the profesor yell swinging the knife , then he point it at Boomer,"What about you ? Did you touch her ?"

"Who ?"

"Bubbles !"

"Um, no ."

"Why should I believe you ?"

"Because I didn't-"

"Dad, we don't have time for this !",Bubbles yell stepping in front Boomer,"Blossom is in trouble ,we really need a full bottel of chemical X !"

(Hopstal)

"Just who the hell dose Brute think she is ? Slapping me ? I was only telling the truth ,everyone knows shes goody-goody . Most important ,I want to know whats going on between her and Rob ? Yeah, I believe I saw somethimg between them . She use to hate him, she was piss when he move in with us ,and now shes being nice ?"

"Your really worried about Rob at a time like this ?",ask a familar voice ,she looks to my right to see...Berserk, but in a ghost form . Brat face turn even paler at the sight .

"Berserk..."

"It seems our lovely sister has gone aganist us ."

"Your suprise ?",Brat exclaim,"I knew this would happen , shes to good ."

"I know, I was just hoping I wasn't gonna have to kill my own sister .",Berserk said with a smile, an evil smile ,"Oh well ."

"So whats the plan ?"

"Blossom is on her way into my trap, and as soon as she gets there ,I'll throw her into the furture ."

"Um...But won't she be in the furture ?"

"No, it'll destory her, the baby to .",Berserk said,"Then Brick will be mine ."  
"Um...You really think so ?"

"What the hell dose that mean ?",Berserk shouted at Brat, making her heart rate go up .

"Well...I think he knows about his child by now, and that you have something to do with this-"

"Please, Brick dosen't care about Blossom or the baby . If anything he'll be happy that their both gone ."

Brat look at her sister ,but with cold eyes . She thought back to what Brute had said about Berserk ,maybe she was right . Bersek really has lost her mind if she thinks getting rid of Blossom and the baby would help ,that would only make things wrost,but Berserk wasn't listening to anyone at all .

"Brick has change, he's not that evil anymore ,you know ."

Berserk just roll her eyes at Brat and said,"Okay Brute number two ,i'm off to kill Blossom . Shouldn't take me long ,be back soon !",she than disappear .

(Alley)

Brute pause, she saw Blossom looking up at an iron gate .

"Blossom ? You gotta listen to me !"

Blossom turn to face her, and said,"Its almost time...The sky is about to open, the sky is about to take me away..Bye-Bye ."

Brute's eyes pop open wider , what the hell was she talking about ,"Blossom...What are you talking about ?"

"Look up, you'll see ."

Brute look up ,she saw in the dark sky was a black hole swriling around , she also saw a pair of red eyes looking right at Blossom . Brute quickly ran over to her ,she could tell she was getting sick .

"Excuse me ?",ask a little voice, Brute look down beside Blossom to see a boy with red hair but pinkish eyes . He was wearring a over size sweat shirt ,some jeans, but no shoes .

"Um...Yeah ?"

"Theres something wrong with my mommy .",he then started to cry, Brute notice how fait Blossom look ,her skin was becomming colder and colder by the minute ,but what could she do ? She may have powers but that won't help,and this poor...Then the only thing she could think of hit her . She remeber and how Blossom was made, which was everything nice,but the only thing that Brute could give her that was nice was...A kiss ?

(Near by)

"Your hurt ?",Butch snap at Brick , while they were flying along with Bubbles ,Boomer, and Taco (the furture one) in the dark sky ,"He tried to cut me !"

"He wanted me to drink his exiperments , the ones that say,"DON'T DRINK ! OR YOU WILL DIE !",!",Brick snap back , then Taco flew nexts to him .

"Be on the look out for a hole in the sky !",she said, they all nodded .

Bubbles was quite the whole way, she decide not to think because she didn't want Boomer to hear her . She talk to herself inside her mouth .

"So...I'm the only pure one in the family ?",she said,"I can't believe it ! I mean I dated more guys then my sister have !"

Boomer notice how loud she was,and ask,"What are you doing over there ?"

Her eyes froze, she quickly thought of something to say ,"Oh um, I was just humming a song ! Really ! Thats all !"

He roll his eyes, not believing her. She saw that and smack herself in the face .

"I see something !",Brick shouted

"Me too !",Butch chanted .

"Don't forget Berserk !",Boomer said , Taco took out the small bottel of Chemical X .

"I'm gonna throw it at her, but first I need her to be close to the hole !",Taco said,"So ,your job ,do you chose to accept it ?"

"I !",Bubbles said rasing her right hand, along with Butch and Boomer ,Brick roll his eyes doing the same thing .

Taco smile,"Lets roll ."

(Now with Berserk)

She couldn't find Blossom even though she check threw the whole alleies of Townsville ,but no sight . The angery she got , the more her powers shot down, she was feeling dizzy ,and she could tell her ghost form was drifting . She had to find Blossom before those idoits show up .

"Berserk !",shouted a voice, she turn to see her sister Brat still in bandage .

"What the hell are you doing ? Shouldn't you be in the hopstal-"

"Berserk...Maybe this isn't a good idea ! I mean ,look at you ! You couldn't be with Brick now ! Your drifting-"

"So what ? I'll find a way !"

"What is killing Blossom gonna prove ?"

"That he should be with me...Now are you gonna help me find Blossom are not-What are you looking at ?",Berserk ask ,Brat look dumbstruk, her eyes widen looking down below in an alley .

"Look no more .",Brat said pointing down ,Berserk did rolling her eyes only to have them pop wide open .

"You've got to be kidding me !"

"BERSERK ! LOOK OUT !",Brat yell ,Bersek turn to see Bubbles and Brick coming near her, but they went right threw her . She smile, evily at them .

"I keep forgeting that shes dead !",Bubbles said, Brick nodded .

"Shes kinda close to the hole, but just not close enough...There only one thing to do .",Brick said flying over near Berserk .

"Whats that ?",Bubbles call out

Berserk look at him and said,"Like my new powers ? I can make people fly right threw me if I want to, but I can also real myself for touch .",she then made herself sorta lifeable for touch .

"I guess thats cool, but if I had that power I would be trying to take over .",Brick said moving,"But do what you want, be childish, kill Blossom . I thought you were better than that ."

"Me too !",Brat said

"Shut up !",Berserk snap still following,"Better than what ? I'm doing this for you !"

"Sure...I thought you were killing Blossom so you could get me ?"

"Well duh, you don't like her ! I know you don't, you hate the Powerpuffs ,beside you don't wanna child at 16 !"

Bubbles was noticing how close they were getting to the hole, she smile waving for Taco to throw the chemical X at Berserk .

"Your right Berserk,I hate the Powerpuff Girls, and no i'm not ready for a child . There are some things I would still love to do ."

They were getting closer to the hole, Taco held out the bottel than flew above Bersek .

"You know, I'll drop this whole thing...If you agree leave Blossom and her child and come be with me ,what do ya say, is it deal ?",she stuck out her real hand, they were both near the circle . Brick wink at Taco as she drop the chemical X .

"Yeah...In your dreams bitch !",he said quickly moving away . Berserk look upset ,she about to say something when Brat yell,"BERSERK ! LOOK OUT !"

Too late .

(With Butch)

"What the hell are you doing ?",Butch ask Brute, who was kissing Blossom..On the cheek (A/N HAHA ! How many of you thought Brute was really kissing Blossom ? Be honest !)

"I'm rehealing her ! I think it work, shes back to normal .",Brute said, Blossom was no longer cold, child was gone ,"Now, take her home ."

"Aren't you coming ?"

"I'm sure no one there would like to see me ,so go .",Brute said flying off .

Note:Srry that the story update is late, but i have been soooooo busy with school ! SORRY ! Anyway , I have been thinking of starting a contest for a one shot for this story,I said I was THINKING about it, I'm not sure yet,but if you believe that its a good idea then mesage me . Anyway. REVIEW ,YOU KNOW THE TACO DRILL ! Tehe ,bye !


	42. Chapter 42 Listening on a shock

Chapter 42 Listening in on a shock

(Powerpuff House)  
Blossom was still fast asleep in her bed,she was back to normal,but still pergenet . Brick was sleeping in a chair nexts to her bed .

Buttercup was sleeping on the couch,while Butch fed Taco a soft taco that was mush up so that she could eat it ,though Butch was werid out by the fact he was feeding his daughter something she was name after .

Ms. Rice was in the guest room, along with Molly and Mia unpacking their stuff. They decide to stay to help out with the baby and the other thing the Profesor had told them about ,but they had forgot what .

Bubbles was up in her room, in the closet , alone . She wasn't sleepy, but upset . But why ? She had her sisters back, the family is kinda back together, but she held a pinch of pain in her heart .

Just then she heard a few people coming up the stairs , she quickly went to go peek out of her room only too see Buttercup,Butch, Taco,Molly,Boomer,Mia,Ms. Rice, and the Profesor going to Blossom's room . He stops when he saw her,"Your still up ?"

"Whats going on ?"

"Nothing that concerns you, so don't worry .",he said smiling at her, then he went on to Blossom room closing the door behind him .

Bubbles pov

So it concerns the people who don't live here, and not that person that dose ? What the hell !

I then stare out my window, and got a good idea . I open it, flying out,and over to the other window where Blossom's room was . I flew to the side of the window ,listening in

Buttercup:Can I eat a taco first ?

Profesor:Buttercup ! This is-

Buttercup:Okay...Okay, i'll be good .

Profesor:Good, now the reason-

Buttercup:*Slow crunch*...Oh ,was that too loud ?

Profesor:Yes !

Buttercup:Sorry !

Profesor:Now-*CRUNCH*-BUTTERCUP !

Buttercup:Sorry ! This taco is so good-

Butch:Stop it ! Just stop it ! How could you eat thoses in front of your daughter ?

Buttercup:Huh ?...Oh here we go again !

Butch:I mean did you have to name her Taco ?

Buttercup:So ?

Butch:People eat Tacos !

Buttercup:Yeah ,food tacos, not our daughter Taco because if they tried I'd kick their ass !

Butch:Its just so werid...

Buttercup:Are you crying ?

Butch:*Sniff*, No ! This room smells !

Blossom:Hey ! For your F.Y.I my room smells like roses !

Buttercup:Then roses must smell like crap .

Blossom:Just like your room !

Mia:My room smells like roses and chips !

Buttercup:My room smell is da bomb, meaning it smells better !

Brick:People don't say,"Da bomb"? anymore

Boomer:They say it on tv

Ms. Rice:Those are re-runs

Molly:Oh...

Profesor:Excuse me,but can we please get back to talking about the wedding ?

Blossom:Huh ? For who ?

Profesor:You and Buttercup .

Blossom:Buttercup and I are getting married ?

Boomer:What kind of father are you ?

Brick:Yeah that dosen't look right, a girl that has a baby daddy, but is married to her sister .

Buttercup:Is that even legal ?

Molly:No .

Mia:Its not about the money, money,money, we don't need your money,money,money, we just wanna make the world dance forget about the Price tags

Buttercup:Well that was random

Profesor:No ! I was talking about you get married to Butch, and Blossom gets married to Brick !

Molly:Oh...

Butch:Why ?

Brick:Yeah,why ?

Profesor:These childern shouldn't have to grow up without a mom or dad...I know how it feels to grow up without one...

Mia:Yay ! Flashback !

Profesor:No flashback, now be ready to get dress for tomorrow-

Boomer:It is tomorrow

Profesor:Oh...I mean in a few hours .

Blossom:Are we getting wedding rings ?

Buttercup:And a taco cake ?

Butch:*Sigh*

Buttercup:Shut up !

Profesor:Yes, and maybe...So, meeting over, everyone go back to sleep .

Butch:Think you can handle...Taco, for a few hours ?

Buttercup:I had her didn't I ?

Molly:Is Bubbles coming with us ?

Profesor:Too much has happen, beside she has tests at school that need to be finish .

Blossom:But we do too !

Profesor:You have a child to worry about right now, you too Buttercup ,but don't worry ,Bubbles will be fine .

Blossom:Your right Profesor ! We have to focus on what important !

Buttercup:Well okay, night everyone !

Everyone:Night

Out of Bubbles pov

Bubbles quickly flew back to her bed room . She pull the covers over her head, now wishing that she had never listen in . She had the feeling of being left out by her family, which she hated ! Bubbles would love to be there to see her sisters pick out their wedding rings,but then again maybe it would be better if she went to school, she hate to admit it, but for some reason she was jealous .

Note:Yeah, I know its short...Kinda, i'll try to make the nexts chapter longer...Anyway. Review ,PeAcE lOvE tAcOs . Tehe ,bye !  



	43. Chapter 43 You again

Chapter 43 You again ?

(School)

"Bubbles ? Are you done yet ?",Ms. Windy, the math teacher ask . Bubbles angerily wrote hard on her test, she was still upset at her family, all morning they had ingor her, she even had to walk to school because there wasn't enough room in the car for her,"Bubbles ?"

"Oh, um",she pause looking down at her chicken scratch hand writing . The answers look right though, she snatch the paper up, and walk roughly up to Ms. Windy, slam the paper on the desk, and walk out .

Bubbles pov

Just one more test, and thats stupid p.e !

"Bubbles !",call a voice, I turn around to see our vice principal ,Mr. Cox . I sigh going to him .

"What?",I said trying not to be mean about it,but I knew it was too late for that .

"Um...Tomorrow, we have a new student ."

"Goody ! Can I go now ?"

"No, I want you to be here early tomorrow so that you can show them around ,before school starts ."

"Why me ? Ins't Molly suppose to be the welcome committe girl or something ?"

"Yes,but she call and told me she wouldn't be able to make it-"

"Why ?"

"She has to go with friends to a wedding planner ."

He must not know Blossom is pergenet and Bc has a baby . So I guess that means ,I won't be going to the wedding planner with them either . Will I even get invited to the wedding ?

"Well...Okay ."

"I knew I could count on you, see you tomorrow .",Mr. Cox said, then walk away .

(Ring shop)

"These rings look-"

"Cheap !",Ms. Rice said then turn to the profesor,"Your daughters are getting married . MARRIED ! You should want them to have nice rings and a good wedding ."

"Yeah,and a taco cake !",Bc said, but everyone roll their eyes .

"Well...Alright .",the Profesor sigh,"Your ,right this is speacial,but I don't know any places outside of Townsville that sells ri-"

"Zales is only two hours away, I can see the joy of expression on the girls faces when they see them, and your in luck...Its in your budget .",Boomer said

"O...Kay ?",the profesor said in question .

"I have visions ."

"Oh, okay then ,lets get a move on !",the profesor said, heading out the store .

"But wait, isn't Zales kinda pricey ?",Blossom ask,Boomer smile at her .

"Yeah..To be honest, your dads probably gonna have a cow and kill me for liying ,but you guys will back me up, right ?",he said

"He already try to cut me, so no .",Butch said showing her bare arm that had a small cut on it .

"He tried to posion me ! So same here !",Brick said

"I have no powers at the moment so...",Blossom trail off .

"I'm not sure about my powers,but I wanna be good so I can get my taco cake .",Bc said,"Lets head to the car already !"

"I should have seen this coming ."

(Home)

Bubbles was the only at home, she was in the kitchen looking for something to eat ,but the only thing that sound good to her at the moment was a piece of bread ,but before she could get it,the door bell rang . She groan going to get it .

She open the door, only to see a band she thought she see never again . There stood the band from the battel of the bands ,'Never say Never say Forever' . Sam, Madonna,and Zane look at her .

"Hi !",Sam said, Bubbles look shock, then she remeber she was Bubbles, not Demi .

"Um,hello .",Bubbles said uneasy,"Can I help you ?"

"Well we've just move here, and thought we come by and say,"Hi",."

"Oh...Well, hi !",Bubbles said notice that Zane and Madonna were looking at her oddly ,"Bye !",she quickly slam the door ,her back sliding down it, she could hear them talking outside .

Madonna:Well that was rude ! She didn't even ask our names or tell us hers !

Sam:Maybe ,we came at a bad time ?

Madonna:Naw, I don't think she likes us !

Zane:She looks familar...Like-

Madonna:Don't say her name ! Its her flaut why we got out of the battel of the bands in the first place !

Zane:I know...

Sam:Well lets not worry about her,shes gone,and we will never see her again .

Madonna:Better not ! Or I'll kick her ass !

Just then she heard them quickly walking off ,as Bubbles pound the wooden floor leaving a long crack in it,she sigh,"Or I'll kick yours ."

Note:Srry for wait, I was reading manga online...Anyway ,if i take to long to update plz p.m ...Review , PeCa LoVe TaCoS 


	44. Chapter 44 Seal it with a

Chapter 44 Seal it with a...

(Wedding planner)

"FOR the last time",Blossom pause, looking at Bc,"There will be NO taco cake at OUR wedding !"

"See,this is what i'm talking about !",Bc snap,"I should have just rob that bank,took some money,and bought my own damn cake !"

"Buttercup !",the profesor hiss

"See, you got dad hissing at me !"

"I do not !"

"Um excuse me ?",ask the wedding planner,"I would really like to finish this today-"

"Look, Britney Spear, we're gonna get this show on the road in a few minutes ,so just sit your ass down and listen ."

"This talk is over-"

"No the hell its not !"

"Quite swearing for no reason !"

"You don't tell me what to freaken do !"

"You better be glad i'm pergenet or i'd kick your ass right now !"

"Blossom...If you did have your powers you couldn't kick my ass !"

"You just wait !"

"Yep i'll wait...For my taco cake ."

"WERE ARE NOT GETTING A TACO CAKE !"

"AHHHHH !"

"What ?"

"Its a BRIDEZILLA !",Bc tease "Protect the children !"

"I am not !"

"Alright girls enough of that !",Ms. Rice said in a frim voice .

"Look at Ms. Rice, getting frim !",Brick tease,which got him slap in the back of the head,"OW !"

"We are wasting this womens time ! Now get a move on ,I have work to go to !"

"Then go to work ! Its not like your apart of our family anyway !",Bc said,  
"Buttercup !",the profesor hiss again

"Your not a snake so quite hissing at me !",Bc tease,"I'm only telling the truth !"

"Unless your dad knock her up ,and after he marries you two off he'll secretly marry her .",Butch said, causing Molly to gasp loudly .

"She dose look kinda round .",Brick mutter ,then was hit in the back of the head by Blossom,"OW ! I was just saying !"

"Mom...Are you ?",Molly ask, Ms. Rice shook her head,'Yes' .

"Oh my god !"

"Who else is pergenet ?"

"Well, my daughter-",the wedding planner started to say

"Excuse me, are you family ?",Bc ask

"No-"

"Then shut up ."

"How long have you known ?"

"Five weeks ,I was gonna tell you,but with all this stuff going on..."

"I see.."

"Your not mad are you Molly ?",Ms. Rice ask

"No, i just need some air .",Molly than left the room , quickly heading to the outside ,bumping into someone,and hug them .

(School)  
(Bubbles pov)

"Hi ! I'm Bubbles-Oh, wait, your the guy who lives across the street with those girls,right ?",I said ,when I greet Zane .

"Yeah, thats me .",he sigh, but his tone sounded sad ,but more of a cute sad-Wait ! What the hell am I thinking ? I'm done with Zane ,for good .

"Well, come along with me,Zane ."

"How did you know my name ?"

"Um, Mr. Cox told me !",I said quickly ,he bought it and follow me inside . I show him every inch of the high school,but he never said anything . He just look at me ,strange . The last place was the gmy .

"And this is the gmy .",I said, but when I turn around, his eyes were set striaght on me,"Why are you-"

"Sing.",he said quitly

"Huh ?"

"Sing ."

"Why ?"

"I just want to hear you...You look and talk like someone I use to know a while back . Please, sing ."

"But I can't s-"

"SING !",he shout at me with widen eyes, I glup a bit, not wanting to make him mad or cause a sence

"Alright... Say you're just a friend, I'm a little liar When we play pretend, body is on fire 'Cause, I like it like that Yeah, I like it like that Yeah, I like it, yeah, I like it Yeah, I like it like that Come here closer, don't be shy Cross my heart and hope to die Keep a secret, me and you And seal it with a kiss . ",I cut off . By a kiss .

Note:Hey ppl, srry if seems rush...Anyway, REVIEW ! PeCa LoVe TaCo...  
Oh and happy brithday YoungNickiBaby !

And I DONT OWN THAT SONG...Well duh


	45. Chapter 45 Be this way

BChapter 45 Be this way ?

Bubbles quickly sped out of the school ,not caring that if she was ditching . She made a stop by some trees ,and said aloud,"Don't think about it ! Don't even think about it ! Because, if I do, Boomer will come or get a vision."

Three minutes had pass . No Boomer .

"Huh ? I know he had to get that !",she said silding down the tree ,"Where is he ?"

(Outside of Wedding planners office)

The two stood there in award silence ,Molly then relize she was still hugging him ,and he was hugging her .They both quickly let go of each other, backing away .

"Oh my god !",Molly exclaim blushing,but she wasn't sure if it was from embrassment or...Something else ?,"Boomer,i'm so sorry ! I had no idea that was you,and-"

"Thats alright . I had a feeling this would happen .",he said

"Really ?"

"Well no, I was having a vision before you ran into me,but thats okay it'll come back ."

"Oh...",Molly sigh, trying to pull herself together,but a tear fell down her face ,but she quickly wipe it away,"Will you come back home with me ? I really don't wanna be alone at the moment ?"

"Well...",Boomer sigh trailing off ,now getting a vision of a sad Bubbles in his mind,but once he got a different vision ,he grab Molly's hand and walk out .

(With Bubbles)  
Bubbles pov

I-I don't get it ! Where is he ? I know he had to get that !

*CRUNCH*

I turn around to see Zane smeriking at me, against a tree . He had me in the plam of his hand,and I knew it .

"What do you want ?"

"What do you think ?"

"Look Zane ? Lets just forget we ever met,okay ?",I beg

"I don't think so .",He said,now closer to me,"You hurt me...Badly . If you want me to forget everything, then you have to do me a favor ."

"W-What is it ?"

"Its easy, so wipe that nervus look off your face, no matter how cute it looks on you ."

"Oh just tell me already !",I blush

"Be my girlfriend for one month-"

"HELL NO ! I refuse !",I stomp, he cross his arms frowning,"Isn't it ture that the principal has no idea that your sisters Blossom is pergenet ,and Buttercup has a child ?"

"How did you know that ?"

"It was on the news,but my mom didn't see it though ."

"Your mom? What dose she got to do with this ?"

"My mom, is our principal .",Zane replie

I gasp . He really dose have me ! If she knew about Blossom and Butter- Well Bc was already kick out,but not Blossom . She plans on going back after the baby is born ,it will be my flaut if she couldn't go anymore ! But I don't wanna date him ! I hate him ! And, I...Kinda like someone else already !

"Well ?"

I don't want too !

"...Okay ."

But it has to be this way ,sadly .

Note:Anyone miss me ? Hehe, probably not ! Lol, anyway sorry that I'm late,but I was busy with other thing(And this time I wasn't reading manga),I was playing Sonic Colors...Anyway, REVIEW ! PeCa LoVe TaCoS ! 


	46. Chapter 46 Unattactive can be attractive

Chapter 46 Unattractive can be attractive?

(Home)  
(Bubbles pov)

A month? I gotta date him! FOR A MONTH! Blossom and Buttercup better appreciate this. It feels like I just gave my soul away or something!

My phone buzzed, it was a texts from Zane telling me that we were going out tonight. Wow. He didn't even asked! I mean, most guys would ask girls if they wanted to go out! Not tell them. Sigh, but I'm doing this for my sisters.

I replied back asking what time and where.

(Night Fall)

(Buttercup pov )

"Taco," I was holding my daughter in my arms, "Can you believe your grandpa can still get women knocked up?"

"Oh," Ms. Rice exclaimed, "Don't use that word!"

"Knocked up?"

"Yes!"

"Fine!" I looked down at Taco, "Taco, did you know that your grandpa can still get some?" as Ms. Rice rolled her eyes.

"When were you gonna tell us?" Blossom asked, siting on the couch next to Brick.

"When the time was right," the Professor said.

"In code, that means: When she was nine months," Butch said.

"Wow, the only girls in this house that aren't having any kids are Bubbles, Molly, and Mia,"

"Mia? Who would wanna be her baby daddy?" Brick teased.

"Yeah, wouldn't he run away?" I said, giving Taco to Butch.

"I know I would," Butch laughed, "Think about the child? Having to hear her sing every night?

"The kid will go deaf," the Professor said.

"Dad," Blossom raised an eyebrow, as Butch, Brick, and I all laughed along.

"Just telling the truth,"

"Anyway," Blossom said, "I guess we are all cool about you and Ms. Rice having a baby together,"

"Yeah, I'm cool with that pops," Brick gave a thumbs up, Butch did the same.

"Don't call me pops," the Professor said firmly.

"Daddy-O?" Butch suggested.

"No,"

"Sugar Daddy?"

"No!"

"Baby Daddy, cause that's what you are,"

"Yeah,"

"NO!"

"Then what do we call you?"

"The Professor, like you always have,"

"Okay... Professor," Brick teased at the end, as the Professor rolled his eyes.

(Night time)  
(Bubbles pov)

I decided, the best way to lose a guy is too dress unattractive. So, nothing like a grandma gown, slippers, and wild frizzy hair to turn a guy off. Oh, and I just ate tuna, so I'm in luck. He just might call this off!

Just as I walked down stairs, I saw Buttercup coming up the stairs with Taco, she paused, looking at my outfit, "Bubbles? Why?"

"I got a date with a devil tonight,"

"Well pray to Jesus he'll go away,"

"I'm trying to turn him off so he'll cancel it," I explained.

"You know, theres the good old fashion word called 'no'?"

I looked at her and rolled my eyes, heading down the stairs, "Goodnight, Bc, night Taco,"

"Night, night, zombie women!" a little voice called out, followed by Buttercup's gasp, "Butch! Grab the camera! Shes starting to talk!"

"Isn't she a week old?" I thought, then shrugged. There was a knock at the door, I smiled rushing over to it, opening it. There stood Zane dressed in a blue shirt with gray sleeves, black jeans, and white shoes. His face went blank when he saw me. Perfect!

"Bubbles.."

"Yeah?"

"You look...," he gave me a flirty smile, "Amazing,"

I thought my eyes were gonna pop out of my head as I gave the 'wtf' face. I could hear Bc laughing at me from upstairs. Who would have guess that unattractive could be attractive?

Note: I was thinking about rewriting this story, but change of plans! I'm back! Hopefully I can finish this story this year! Anyway, REVIEW!

PEACE. LOVE. TACOS. 


End file.
